Learning to love
by SaraCwest
Summary: Because high school isn't just not about good grades and homework beacause when you are older you want to say. "I did some crazy shit when I was young and I lived and loved and for that I don't regret a moment." TxG M for sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1: Virginity

**Hello! This is my first story and hope you enjoy it and you will give me some feedback!**

Virginity.

noun

state or condition of being a virgin.

2\. the state or condition of being pure, fresh, or unused.

3\. _Informal._ any naive, uninitiated, or uninformed state.

That is what the dictionary defines it as. For Gabriella Montez it was a constant reminder that she was a junior in high school and still remained pure as her father would call it and he would like to make sure it stayed that way until the day she said I do to her future husband. Her father was a priest in the town of Albuquerque New Mexico and with that came a certain standard of acting and dressing when she attended school.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. A pair of black ballet flats, with light washed jeans up on her long legs, a white t-shirt with a small v-neck and a beige cardigan. She was not outstanding with her clothing and she liked it that way. Her hair was long, dark and curly and rested on her back softly, her dark brown eyes framed with some mascara and eyeliner and a pink lipgloss on her lips making her look more innocent and sweet.

And right now she hated that! She wanted to be more of something. Just more.

"Gabriella! Taylor is here!" Her mother's tone sounded up the stairs. Gabriella sighs and get her shoulder bag before heading down the stairs. "Don't forget your lunch!" Her mother says and hands her the brown paper bag that contained her lunch she also handed her daughter a protein bar so she wouldn't starve before lunch and then she turns around to go out to her best friend and ride. "Bye mija!"

"Bye mom see you after school!" She shouts before heading out the door and out to her best friend's car a black audi sedan of a older model but still better than the one exciting car Gabriella had. She jumps into the passenger seat.

Taylor Mckessie. Her best friend since kindergarten. She was a afro-american with darker eye's then Gabriella and black shoulder long hair. She matched basically with her own outfit but instead of a t-shirt she wore a sweatshirt. "How are you?" She asks as she pulls out from the small lane Gabriella lived on and towards the school.

"I am fine." She answers which was true but she couldn't really explain to Taylor how she had been feeling lately because she wouldn't really understand. It wasn't that Gabriella didn't love her parents she did and they were amazing in many ways but she was more or less forbidden to date. And she wanted to experience that part of her teenage years. "How about you? Did Chad call last night?" She giggles.

Chad and Taylor had been dating for a few months but hadn't really made anything official yet but they had argued over the weekend and Chad had promised that he would call her to talk things through.

"I am good and yeah he did. We sorted things out." She explains and a smile play on her lips.

"Something more you wanna tell me?" She asks her friend that was excited about something and she could probably guess what it was.

"We made it official! He is my boyfriend!" She nearly shrieks. Jupp Gabriella could have guess, it wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friend she was but this was something she usually felt left out on. She hadn't even gotten her first kiss yet and her friends was having boyfriends, going out and living life and just did normal teenage things.

"Oh my god! That is great!" Gabriella match her friends excitement because she was happy for her and she did like Chad.

It was just that nagging feeling of her being left out, but that was soon about to change.

* * *

There was something about being the hottest guy at school. When he walked through the doors of East High on monday morning people turned around and looked at him when he came walking. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit but that was how he felt when he walked down the halls to his locker mostly the girls whispered about him when he walked past.

Troy Bolton.

Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him.

He was the basketball captain of a championship winning team, senior, he was quite tall with dark blonde hair, light blue piercing eyes that made the girls weak at their knees, he was tan and fit from years of basketball. He wore a pair of black vans, dark washed jeans and red and blue checkered shirt with the arm rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey man!" His best friend greets him as he reaches his locker. Chad Danforth, tall, dark and handsome as some girls described him, was his best friend since forever, his eternal wingman even though he was of the market himself these days and probably the only one who did see through his bullshit. He had dark curly hair, a pair of matching dark brown eyes and skin. Wearing his jeans, with a blue t-shirt and grey hoodie with the arms rolled up.

"Hey dude." Troy greets his friends and opens his locker and start picking out the books he would need for the first classes. "How did it go with your girl?" He asks in a mocking tone because they were like day and night on that point, Troy didn't have girlfriends just casual sex with whomever whenever and Chad was more of girlfriend type of guy.

"It went well thank you!" He spats back at his friend. "We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now!" He sees someone coming through the hallway making Troy turn around and sees the Taylor the girl that stole his friend's heart and her latina friend his eye narrow slightly like a hunter marking his prey. "No! Don't you even dare Bolton!" Chad starts mumbling as the girls come closer. Troy wanted a challenge and she seemed like one.

"Hey Chad!" The female voice sounds bringing them back to the hallway. Troy smiles his crooked smile to the friend who smiles shyly back to him. Taylor had wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck kissing him softly, the friend looked down on the floor.

Shy and uncomfortable he notes in his mind.

"I am Troy." He introduces himself and puts out his hand for her to shake.

"Gabriella." She replies and shakes his hand very awkwardly.

This would be fun!

* * *

Monday's was usually long and boring for Troy. But not when you have a project and that project was getting to know Gabriella Montez and get into her pants, which in afterthought might be harder than had originally had thought during the day he had found out she was the daughter of a priest and a teacher and with having a father as a priest she was basically forbidden to date and not allowed to have sex before her wedding night she had made a promise to god apparently.

He was the son of two doctors and was raised atheist. His parents was known doctors and was traveling the world to give speeches and had patients from all the world's corner come to them. So he didn't really believe in god which maybe could be hard for him to get a foot in.

But then he shakes his head. He was Troy Bolton and she would probably do anything to be close to him.

The bonfire was coming this weekend maybe he should take her there. Make her believe that she was special in his eyes.

"Hey Bolton! Its math class not daydreaming class!" He was brought back to the classroom by Mr. Walker who usually liked Troy because he was also the coach of the basketball team where Troy was the rising star. "As I was saying..." He turns back to his white board and continues on the equation he was teaching them. Troy starts scribbling down in book trying to focus on the class instead of how to get into Gabriella Montez pants!

"You can't go to the bonfire!?" Taylor almost screams throughout the cafeteria. The bonfire was tradition after the first basketball game of the season and usually Gabriella could go to it if she made it home before midnight and that was fine at least she was there!

"No dad want me to help out with the youth group." She sigh. She knows it was just bullshit he just didn't want her to go because there would be a ton a hormone filled teenage boys there who would take advantage of his sweet innocent daughter at least that what was she had overheard when her parents had discussed it last night. She sighs again because she really wanted to go because that made her feel more normal and that she blended in with the rest of the school. "I am going to talk to my mom she is usually easier to convince." She explains.

"Yeah you should! Everyone goes to this!" Taylor continues still being very upset that her best friend maybe wouldn't come to the bonfire that everyone attended.

"Tay I know! But you know how my dad is! He is a priest and very much irrational when it comes to me." She was hurt and upset about this situation just as much as Taylor was if not more. She was the one missing out on life and wouldn't have a story to tell when she got old! She couldn't wait until college and she could do whatever she wanted without her father's permission.

"Your dad sucks right now." Taylor mutters and take a bit of her apple she had in her hand.

"Trust me I know Tay. I live with the man!" Gabriella mutters back. The two friends was interrupted by a blonde girl.

Sharpay Evans. A blonde with soft brown eyes and slim body. She was wearing a bedazzled jeans skirt that was quite short and a matching pink tank top she was planning on seeing her name in the lights as soon as she had graduated from high school. She was also a good friend of Taylor and Gabriella.

"What's going on?" She asks and sits down next to Gabriella while taking out the food of her lunchbox.

"Gabriella can't come to the bonfire on friday." Taylor says before even giving Gabriella a chance to explain the situation.

"What?! Everyone goes to that!" The blonde shrieks and look at the latina girl. "Is it your dad again?" She asks knowing her father was quite hard on these kind of things.

"I know! I will talk to my mom about it and hopefully she will convince him to let me go." She explains once again glaring at her darker friend. They knew her father was different from the rest but he was a good a father to Gabriella and he was a good priest she knew that but when she had to bash him several times she felt like a bad daughter. "Can we drop this now and talk about your boyfriends or math or anything really!" She says hoping her friends will change the topic to something that wasn't her dad.

"Troy apparently thinks you are cute." Taylor informs her friend.

"Yeah because I am allowed to date so that helps me how?" She says sarcastically Gabriella was shy and timid when she met new people but when she was with her closest friend she was quite mean and talking about Troy Bolton didn't really make her any nicer.

"Just thought you would like to know.." Taylor says slowly and yeah sure it was nice to be notice but with her father being so against her dating she didn't even try asking.

She was about to tell her rebuttal but was interrupted by the bell.

She just didn't notice that the dark blonde boy had heard every word she had said. He was getting her to that bonfire.

* * *

"I will get into her pants!" He says to his best friend who just sighs wishing he would do any other girl that wasn't his new girlfriend's best friend. She would hate him if she found out he had just been standing by as his plan was unfolding in front of him.

"Troy please! She is Taylor's best friend can't you do any other girl in the school! I don't want Taylor to hate me!" He begs. But the thing with Troy is that when he has set his mind on something he was set on it. And she was the challenge he needed to get through his final year of high school.

"Look I will asks her parents very nicely about taking her to the bonfire on friday night and she will be so grateful she just have to thank me!" He explains his, according to him, genious plan that would make her fall at her knees and he would get his way.

"You are stupid if you for real that she will sleep with you just because you maybe can get her to the bonfire!" Chad shatters his plan. "She has a brain and she has a father who is a priest and probably have bought her a chastity belt." He informs his friend. "So maybe you should go after a cheerleader instead." He suggests trying to get him away from Gabriella because he will probably loose his girlfriend over it.

"You have a point." Troy agrees. "I should probably extend my time limit." He ads after a moment. "I will get her in bed before the new year! That's 3 months! Plenty off time!" He smiles to his best friend who just shakes his head again. "Then what do you suggest?!" Because he was out of ideas,

"Just leave her alone!" Chad begs again.

"Guys! Practice is starting!" Their coach shouts from the gym.

"We are not done here!" Troy informs before they run into the gym.

Because Troy always got his way!

Always.

* * *

She had stayed at school doing her homework in the library she needed some books to finish up a project that was due on wednesday. This also made her ride home was gone. But she didn't mind walking home if it wasn't for the fact that the rain had started pouring down. It was rare it happened but of course it happens when she have to walk home and it showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

She sighs and pack up her things because she couldn't wait any longer for it to stop raining. She walks out to the hallway and towards the entrance. God she didn't want to go home in the rain but her phone was dead so she couldn't call her parents. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door but stops when she hears footsteps coming her way. She turns around and sees Troy Bolton.

"Hey! Gabriella right?" He asks her to make sure he was right even though he was sure of it but didn't want to come off as stalkerish.

"Yeah that's me." She smiles softly and turns around to go out in the rain.

"Are you walking home?" He questions.

"Yeah. My ride was Taylor and I had some things to do and my phone died so yeah I am walking." She explains to him the smile still soft and very kind.

"I am giving you are ride home." It wasn't a question it was a demand and she opens her mouth to argue on it. "Look if you go in the rain you will get sick and how will I then asks you to come to the bonfire with me?" He asks her. She looked shocked that he even had a plan to ask her. She didn't trust him though. He was well known for his way with girls.

"Well I can't go anyway so it doesn't matter." She admits.

"Yeah I heard that so I was thinking I could ask your parents and if I am driving you home I can ask when I am there." He explains. She was shocked. Could he really care about her? Was he changing? The questions was running in her head and there seemed like there was no answers to at the moment.

"Uhm… yeah okay." She answers not fully comprehending her own answer.

"Come on then." He smiles and takes her to his car.

He had taken her home and now they were sitting outside her house.

"Are you sure you want to meet my dad? He is one of a kind." She warns him before they open the doors to his car and starts the short walk that they more like ran up to her door to avoid the rain..

"How bad can the guy be?" He jokes and when Gabriella opens the door her father is already there ready to beat down Troy that stood by her side.

"Dad he just drove me home." She sighs and walks inside her house and watch over her shoulder as Troy opens his mouth to asks the dreaded question.

"Mr. Montez I wanted to ask you if Gabriella could come with me and some of our friends to the bonfire on friday night after the basketball game. She said she couldn't go and we would be really upset if she wasn't there." He explains the situation to her father and she sees that his body tenses.

"You think I will my daughter go to a bonfire with boys like you? Then you are stupid for real!" And then slams the door in Troy's face and Gabriella let out a heavy sigh.

Why did she even think it would work?


	2. Chapter 2: Rule breaker

**A/N: Hello again! The second chapter, just want to say that I don't know very much about Americas school system so it I do it terribly wrong I am sorry! And I also do not know alot about basketball! So I hope I don't butcher anyone's school system or sport! Anyway I will be celebraing easter these coming days so wont upload until next week just wanted you to know :)**

 **As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes we will get to M rated stuff in later chapters!**

She was waiting for her best friend to stop showing her tongue down her boyfriend's throat and head to AP Math but Taylor didn't seem to be in a rush. She sighs and looks around the hallway hoping to see Sharpay so she at least had someone to talk to instead of looking dumb while her best friend was making out against the lockers. Finally the bell rings forcing the couple apart and coming back to the reality.

"Thank god!" Gabriella mumbled and let out a heavy breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She smoothed out an invincible wrinkle on her dress, the light blue dress with darker blue polka dots had a pretty high rounded neckline and covers her shoulder and a small white belt on the waist giving the already small waistline smaller look, matching with white ballet flats and white cardigan, her hair rested on her back in their normal curls and her eyes slightly framed with eyeliner and mascara. She was pretty but not much more than that.

"I'll see you later babe." Taylor says to her boyfriend and kiss him again before she and Gabriella starts walking down the hall to math class. "You look nice." Taylor points out to her friend.

"It's nothing more special than I usually wear." Gabriella answers while not trying to sound defensive because she had maybe tried a bit more these last few days since she seemed to be the centre of Troy Bolton's attention. But her father hadn't budged on her going to the bonfire on friday.

"Whatever you say." Taylor says and rolls eyes at her best friend. They enter the classroom in silence while Gabriella's mind was working overtime, if Taylor had noticed she was trying harder with her clothes that meant that probably the rest of the school noticed as well.

"So will you go to the game on friday?" She asks her best friend gently. She couldn't even go to that.

"Of course!" Taylor exclaims. "Maybe we can kidnap you and get you to the game and bonfire anyway!" She suggest to her best friend. They had been going to it together for the last two years and planning on going together the years before that.

Gabriella giggled softly at her friends attempt to cheer her up. "Thank you but I don't want my dad to throw you in jail." She answers with a smile playing on her lips as she opens her books when she sees the teacher coming into the room. "I will go to another event." She smiles again.

But it wasn't going to be the bonfire.

Which sucked!

* * *

He looked at her while she was talking and giggling with her friends before lunch. He liked the dress she was wearing it hinted slightly about her legs being very long and sexy, she should have lost the cardigan to show of more of her body. But it probably had to do with her upbringing and religion.

"Will you help me with the math homework?!" Chad brings him back to his group of friends. He looked at him confused not really comprehending what he actually had said to him and Chad saw this. "Math homework? Can you help me?" He asks his friend again that was more or less a genius. Having two doctors as parent's didn't really ease the pressure to do well in school.

"Yeah sure. I can help you after school. My parents are away anyway." He says. You think that he would take advantage of the freedom he had when his parents was mostly away but he didn't really see the appeal. And they had a housekeeper that was supposed to tell his parents if he did something out of line. So he let other people do the stupid stuff and get grounded.

"Thank you man! I can't flunk in math or I am of the team!" He admits. The pressure was on the basketball team to have good grades and Chad just wasn't the study kind of guy he prefers his sports. He played basketball in the winter and baseball in the spring and fall. The only class he had an A in was gym because he was good at practically any sport including dance.

"No problem man! Happy to help!" His eyes drifted back to the dark haired girl that was taking up his mind at the moment. But she wasn't where she had been just mere minutes ago. His head turn trying to locate the girl in the sea of students that was traveling the hallways right now. "You think you can help me with Gabriella? She trust Taylor." He states. Chad just sighs.

"Come on. Any other girl!" He groan. "You will ruin my relationship before it even starts if I give her false info on you! And it's not like she will believe it! You don't have the greatest reputation!" He spats at his friend. This was true. He had to convince her that he was trustworthy and maybe even a good guy.

But he probably shouldn't push it too far.

"Yeah but I want a challenge and, she my friend is the ultimate challenge!" And she was. Because any other girl would gladly give up their virginity to him, she would take some work and some persuasion, but he will succeed, he always does!

"Fine! But you are doing my math homework for the rest of the year!" He threatens and that was fine by him because math wasn't that hard. He sighs and scans the hallway and catch the back of his girlfriend's hair. "Hey Tay! Wait up!" He shouts over the hall. "You so owe me for this!" He mutters under his breath and runs towards his girlfriend.

Troy smiles as he sees the brunette light up when Chad catches up to the group.

Let the game begin.

* * *

She was waiting for her dad to pick her up so they could go to the church she was going to help out with the child choir and later have her own choir practice. Something she did every thursday and found it quite enjoyable. She liked singing and the kids was usually nice and was happy that she was there and sang with them. But today she didn't want to go because she was still angry at her dad for being irrational. She had never done anything to make him not trust her.

She saw in the corner of her eye Chad and Troy. She had assumed they had practice but seeing them out here she had to assume it was cancelled or something. She heard heavy footsteps coming up beside her. "Hey Montez!" His voice sounded like a sexy angel making the hair on her body stand on end. She turned around t face him, dark washed jeans, a white Nike t-shirt and grey zip up sweatshirt.

"Hi.." She says quietly while biting her lower lip. He made her nervous and unable to talk.

"Where are you going?" He asks taking an interest in her life.

"Church I have choir." She admits. "Shouldn't you be at basketball practice?" She questions.

"Oh so you can sing?" He questions. "There is never a practice the day before a game. We can't be sore when playing a game!" He explains she nods slowly at this while chewing her lip raw.

"Everyone can sing." She smiles softly, not really knowing how to act around him. "Didn't know that." She notes on his practice info.

"So can you come tomorrow? To the game and bonfire I mean?" She lets out a sigh at this wishing she could say yes but she knew the answer to this.

"No. My dad is quite set on it." She explains. The car that her parents owned came up waiting for her to get in. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She waves slightly and walk down the stairs.

"I will make sure you can come." He says to her before she opens the door and gets into the car and smiles to him while driving away with her father.

He will make it happen. He always make it happen.

"Why were you talking to that boy?" Jose Montez asks suspiciously fearing that maybe his daughter was hiding something from him. "You know I don't want you to date." He ads. Gabriella didn't understand why he all of the sudden was so suspicious of everyone Gabriella talked to and had to bring up her not being allowed to date or have sex before her wedding night.

"He is just a guy dad. You have nothing to worry about with him." Gabriella dismiss her father's concerns. Mostly because she was angry at him.

"You sure about that he seemed a bit _too_ interested in you!" He mutters. Gabriella just sighs and tries to not let the tears that was building up to fall. She looks out the window her father was hurt more than any of the boys he saw as potential threats but he didn't see it himself.

"So a boy can't talk to me without you freaking out?! I know the rules and I have followed the rules yet you keep treating me like I am not trustworthy dad!" She exclaims just seconds after she pushed back the tears. She looked at the man next to her. 45 years old, the same dark eyes as Gabriella, black hair with strays of silver in it, he was quite tall and slender built. Yet he reminded her nothing about her father she had loved when growing up. He seemed sterner and harder. His eyes the used to radiate happiness was now dulled down.

"I trust you! It's the boys i don't trust!" He says harshly to her. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He says in softer tone trying to justify his actions.

"And you think locking me up is the answer?" She questions.

* * *

"Can't hurt can it?" He says and they drive the rest of the way in complete silence.

"Dude have you been paying any attention in math class?" Troy was shocked of all the errors he was correcting for his friend. It would be easier to just start from scratch and redo the whole thing.

"I am not like you!" He mutters from the couch.

You would think that when your parents are world renowned doctors you would have a house that matched that description but not the Bolton's. They lived in one floor house with a basement that was redone to Troy's room so he could have his friends over and mostly so his parents could have big home offices and do more work from home. But who was he to complain he had lots of space to have friends over and take girl in and out the small door without his parents ever knowing or they probably did because they had the talk with him when he was 13 and they started with saying sex was special between two people and last time they had it about 6 month ago they put some condoms the table and said be safe we don't want grandchildren yet!

"I know but this is just guesses." He explains. "And not even good ones!" He sighs and hands the homework over to him. "This should give you a B+" He says.

"Hell Í want an A!" He shoves the math book back to Troy who just looks at him.

"Like they would believe it! B+ is believable!" And shoves the book back! Chad huff and shows down the books in his backpack

"So you nervous about the game?" He asks his best friend. Truth was yes, he was always nervous about games but he would never admit it.

"Nah! The bulls are always bad!" The south bridge high school was known for how bad they were. They hadn't been near the championships in nearly 30 years.

"True but I heard they got a new coach." Any new coach that came to that school had slim pickings and probably wouldn't do much about their losing streak. "You have any plan on getting Gabriella to the game?" He teases knowing it would be next to impossible to get her out of her father's grip.

"Not yet but I will."

* * *

East high's wildcats were nothing but proud when their team was playing, didn't matter if you hated sports when the basketball team had a game you wore red and white and wished the team good luck whether you knew them or not. And Gabriella was no exception. A white and red striped long sleeved t-shirt and some light blue jeans and some black flats. Nothing too spectacular but at least she was in team spirit and a certain wildcat had been paying more attention to her during the day whenever he had time between classes he would steal a few minutes of talking with her.

Mostly about her coming tonight which hadn't changed yet and she had accepted a night at the church with the youth group.

"Come on can't you be like the rest of us and sneak out?" He suggest flirtatiously and winks at her, making her blush and match her t-shirt.

"I can't. My dad will have me on permanent lockdown if I do." She admits to him even though the temptation lingered in her mind. She wanted to do something stupid and not care about the consequences.

"Then I just might have to kidnap you." He says with a tone of seriousness in his voice before his crooked smiles came back into place showing he was joking.

"You do that." She giggles as the bell rings wanting the students to return to their studies. They smiles at each other before going separate ways. She looks over her shoulder and sees that he was also looking over his making their eyes connect for a moment before they were forced into classrooms.

"You are flirting with him!" The blonde stated as they walked down the hall at the end of the day. Sharpay wore as usual bedazzled clothing, even if was just a red tank top and white jeans you could think she was headed to a award show.

"No I am not. We are just talking. Besides I am not allowed to do anything remember?" She giggles to her friend because she was right she was flirting with him and enjoyed the attention she was getting from him even if she knew he was bad news!

"Gabs! I don't care about you being a virgin until you are married but I do think you should date guys and kiss them, fall in love and break their hearts and just be a teen like the rest of us mortals not be your dad's assistant in the church on a friday night!" She must admit that stung a bit. She had never really thought about in that way. But she had grown up like that it was the life she knew.

"But I don't know how to be that person Shar." She whines.

"Then I will teach you! And we start today!"

* * *

"Dad I can't come to the church tonight." She began at the dinner table and her father looked up at her. "Sharpay had a huge fight with her friend in drama club and she wanted me to come over and talk it out." She lies. It felt awful and very freeing at the same time. Her heart beat elevate and she thinks her father can see through her.

"And you won't go to this bonfire thing?" He questions her.

"No. We will stay at her house and talk and watch some movies I think." She explains. Hoping that he will buy the lie she was selling him. "And I don't know how long it will take so maybe it's easier that I just spend the night there." She was pushing it she knew it. But she also knew that her father wouldn't want her friend to be hurting.

"Jose just let her be with her friend tonight. I will help in the youth group." Her mother says looking at her husband that was not happy with the idea of his daughter not being there.

"Okay fine! But you better be in church on sunday!" He warns her and she smiles not believing her ears. He eased up on the rules!

"Thank you dad!" She shrieks and hugs him tightly and for the first time in years she can hear him let out a small laugh. He was doing right by his daughter and Gabriella returned that trust with lying.

She wasn't winning any awards for daughter of the year anytime soon!

 _He bought it!_

She text to her friend and run upstairs and start packing things together for the night ahead.

* * *

The wildcats had won without much effort over the bulls but people celebrated like they had won the world championships. The fire was burning hot, the music was loud and people was happy and danced and drank the alcohol that was offered. Gabriella wore a red summer dress with thin straps on her shoulders and pinched in at her waist everyone wore some kind of red clothing and she smiles when she sees meets people and enjoys her time. Even if there was a nagging feeling of he betraying her parents by being here she was having fun.

"I told you it was a great idea!" Sharpay says over the music and Gabriella smiles to her friend. She was grateful for having Sharpay as a friend that could make her venture out of her comfort zone

"Yeah Sharpay it's a great idea!". She replies. She keep looking around after a certain basketball captain. She knew she shouldn't but he was like sugar in her eyes it wasn't good for you and it always left you wanting more.

"Gabi you are here!" Another female voice screams. She turns around and sees her best friend standing there. Taylor was wearing just short jeans short a white t-shirt and Chad's team zip up hoodie showing all people that she belonged to him now and no other guy could touch her. They hugged each other. "Did your dad change his mind?" She questions and lets go of her friend.

Gabriella shakes her head. "No not really!"

"Then how did you get here young lady?" Taylor teases her best friend.

"Gabriella lied!" She explains to the darker friend that looks shocked by this statement. Because Gabriella Montez would never lie to her parents! Never!

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" She was back to screaming because she never thought she would see the day that Gabriella lied to do something stupid as going to a basketball game and a bonfire.

"I am here aren't I?" She answers and smiles wider than she had done in a long time. She felt alive. She can feel someone's drilling eyes in her back making her turn around and see the very basketball captain she had been looking for just minutes before. The fire made his skin look tanner, his eyes more blue and his muscular body more defined. He looked like a god. He wore nothing more special then he wore yesterday. Jeans, and zip up sweatshirt.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it." His voice taunts her. "Missed me that much?" He comes closer and stands very close to her making his scent hit her face.

"No. Didn't miss you at all." She smiles trying to be confident. "I wanted to be with my friends." She turns around and starts walking away from him leaving him standing there with the beer in his hands and a smirk on his face.

Oh this would be fun!

Later that night he saw her sitting on a rock that was slightly away from the party. He moves so he stands in front of her. "Having fun?" He asks the brunette in front of him.

"Yeah I just needed some air." She explains as she looks to where the rest of the students that were dancing and having the times of their life. She mostly felt bad for lying to her parents and therefore had a hard time enjoying herself. "How about you?" She was still mesmerized by his perfection.

"Plenty of air out here." He smirks slightly. "Yeah. The victory party is more fun when you actually had to work for the victory." He admits. He sits down next to her on the rock and takes a sip of his beer. "Wants some?" He asks offering her the bottle.

"No thank you. I will remain sober for the evening." She informs him.

He frowns. "Why would anyone do that?" And he takes a sip of his beer.

"Why would anyone drink?" She questions back.

"So… You wanna go out sometime?" He asks her casually. She glance at him and bites her lower lip wanting desperately to say yes.

"No. I know your reputation." She says cooly. He frowns again and look at her. No one said no to him.

"And you don't think I can change?" He question her.

"Then you have to prove it." She smiles and leave him sitting on the rock alone.

This might be harder than he predicted.


	3. Chapter 3: When it began

**Turns out easter with family sucks and writing is way more fun! So here is the third chapter!**

* * *

He have to pull out the big guns to persuade her to go out with him, to make her fall for him so her later can break her heart. But mostly he wanted to take that virginity of hers. He wasn't evil just bored. "Zeke, would you explain to me why our friend here seems ridiculously happy being with the same girl?" They looked at Chad and Taylor that was talking about something that obviously made them both smile and laugh.

Zeke a tall, dark guy that played on the varsity team with him and Chad and was a amazing chef and baker! "Because Troy they posses feelings something you don't and you only think with your dick." He doesn't really know if he should be offended or not. "But you can't help that you are a robot." He ads and looks at his friend.

"I am not a robot!" He defends himself. "Just a guy who likes to fuck." He glares at his friend as he explains himself.

"Yeah whatever." Zeke sighs and focus his looks on something else. Troy's eyes focuses on the brunette that was talking to her blonde friend that was wearing something tinkerbell threw up. She on the other hand wore something more that interested him, Tight light jeans showing of the curve of her hip, a beige tank top that followed the rest of her body and of course a cardigan to cover up her shoulder. She should really lose the cardigans, he liked the olive skin she had that ha summer glow to it still.

He pushes of himself of the lockers and started walking over to the brunette, the students parted like the red sea as he was coming through. He could hear the blonde talking loudly as Gabriella just nodded with a soft smile on her face to show that she was hearing what she was saying. Brown eyes meet blue for a second and she quickly looks back to the lighter pair of brown eyes. He smirks loving the effect he was having on her.

He stands beside her and she was looking everywhere but him. He was getting under her skin whether she liked it or not. "Hello." He says with the smooth sexy voice that only he could create.

"Ehh… Hi." She gets out quietly looking down at her shoes and pushing her books close to her chest, as if to protect herself from the heartbreak that is Troy Bolton.

"I want to show you something." He states. She glance up from under her thick lashes. "Wanna come with me?" He asks and puts his hand out for her to grab it, she turns to her friend as if she wanted advice for what to do. He wasn't exactly trustworthy. He glance to Sharpay that mouth 'GO' To her and she bites her lower lip and grabs his hand somewhat reluctantly.

Without a word he leads her through the crowded hallways and down to the science classroom and through a door she had never been through before up a staircase before coming up to the rooftop where there was several different green plants and colorful flowers covering different metal shelves.

"Is Troy Bolton into gardening?" She questions in a teasing tone as she looks around and take in the flowers and lets go of his hand to create some distance between the two of them. She didn't trust him and she certainly didn't trust herself around him!

He huffs. "No… No I am not." He explains. "But is quiet up here and between being basketball captain, son of two doctors and mr popular it's nice with some quiet." He explains. Which was the truth. She was actually the first girl he brought up here. The others where so much easier than her.

She smiles that soft and shy smile to him, a smile he couldn't read fully. "So some things do get to you?" She asks wanting to know more about him. Something about him made her drawn to him.

His eyes narrowed and he looks at her and leans against the railing. "Not get to me but be very loud." He explains to her.

She nods and doesn't say anything to him and look around and smells some of the flowers before speaking again. "Is this your grand plan to make me go out with you?" She forces herself to asks him trying to sound confident. He didn't have to know that her father would never allow her to date him.

"Is it working?" He smirks thinking he had this secure.

She smiles and turns to the stairs and starts to walk down the first steps. "It didn't hurt." She smiles and bites her lower lip before disappearing down the stairs and the bell rang telling him to get to class.

* * *

"Why don't you just say yes to him?" Sharpay asks when they sat in history. They were trying to be quiet and not get the attention from their teacher mrs. North that was more or less a dragon and would eat you alive if you didn't follow her rules.

"Because…." Gabriella had a good answer to this but Sharpay didn't like it. "He is a player he will never change." She explains. "And besides my dad will never let me date him!" Sometimes her father was a good excuse not to do things even when you wanted to. But he was not good for her in any shape, size or form she had to keep reminding herself.

"Gab! You are 16! You should be living not just surviving!" Her best friend schols her and she knew that Sharpay was right but she was terrified to take a step outside of her comfort zone. "Have coffee with the guy!" She suggest.

"Ms Evans and ms Montez is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Mrs North asks the girls. Gabriella looked at her best friend with panic because she was a straight A student and did not got lectured from teacher about bad behavior.

"No, Mrs North. Sorry." Sharpay says sweetly and mrs. North give them a stern look before returning to the board. "We'll talk at lunch." Sharpay whispers quietly and Gabriella just nods terrified to get caught.

Later that day at lunch Gabriella got a lecture from her friends about how she should say yes for once in her life. Going out for coffee didn't mean you had to get married.

"I don't even like coffee!" Gabriella defends herself. Her friends just sigh. They knew that Troy didn't have the best reputation but they also knew that their best friend would look back on her high school career and regret not doing more things. And trying to date was one of those things and even heartbreak.

"Drink tea then! You love tea!" Sharpay suggests in a rather harsh tone.

"No! He will only use me!" Gabriella snaps back even though she knew her friends was right that she should do more things than just attended church, she loved hearing stories about how her friends did crazy and stupid things but never had the guts to actually do it herself.

Her friends just sighs knowing she would never say yes to do something irrational like going out with Troy Bolton. But they didn't know how determent Troy was when he actually set his mind on something and that would make it near impossible for Gabriella to avoid him.

"Hello ladies." A male voice disturbed them in their thoughts, looking up they saw the dark boy with curly hair that was focused on the dark girl in front of him. They both smiled before leaning in and met in a sweet kiss.

"Hey Chad." He sits down between Gabriella and Taylor without asking and they didn't really care because he was busy with Taylor anyway. But then he turns to Gabriella and looks at her with an intense look like he was trying to say something but not sure how to phrase it. "What?" She questions.

He opens and closes his mouths a few times before actually speaking. "Look Troy is like really behind in his chemistry class and I know you take like all the AP classes and he could really use some help otherwise he will be kicked of the team but he is to scared to ask you himself." Liar liar pants on fire, Troy was not failing any class quite the opposite but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I think Tay is better at chemistry then me..." She begins before she is interrupted by Taylor.

"I don't have time to tutor another person." She states and there was no room for discussion.

Gabriella had no words to say really other than. "Fine I'll do it."

* * *

Playing dumb is really hard especially when the teacher isn't right. It took everything in his power not to correct her but he sure as hell was annoyed when she made mistakes over and over again.

They were sitting in his kitchen that was clean and sleek with white marble as counters with black bar stools, light grey cupboards and stainless steel machines. It was not very welcoming and reminded her more of a restaurant kitchen where everything needed to be spotless. The living room hadn't much more life in it matching the white, grey and black in the kitchen. He had asked if they should be in the basement where his room was but she had politely said no and said that the kitchen was fine.

"You get it?" She questions and looks at him. He had convinced her to go his house claiming it would be easier for him to focus there not really when he smelled her vanilla scent the entire time but still focused enough to know that what she was showing him was completely wrong and that made him frustrated.

"Yeah..." He says with a strained voice.

"Really?" She questions him while looking at him sternly and he tries to looks as confused as possible.

"What?" He questions her trying to sound as dumb as possible which was hard when you are more or less a genius.

"Both you and I know that the last hour I have been giving you the wrong answers." She explains to him. She no was no longer sweet and innocent sounding, she was annoyed and rather irritated at the young man in front of her.

"Why would you give me the wrong answers?" He asks trying to sound shocked. But he may be smart by he was no actor of any kind. He sighs. "Fine! How did you know?" He asks knowing it wasn't many who knew about his intelligence. Did Chad tell her what was really going on?

"Well first Mr. Rogers said to me I was the only person who was able to beat your your grade from last year in AP Chem." She starts explaining. "And this book belongs to Chad." She continues and shows the inside of the chem book _Property of Chad Danforth._ It read. "So how long would you let me do so many mistakes?" She looks at him with a soft yet decisive look on her face.

He felt like a child getting caught for eating the cookies before dinner. "Until you would go out with me."He answers honestly. He just didn't think she would figure out so fast that he knew what he was doing but he was happy that she actually knew chemistry otherwise he felt bad for the other students she was helping

She blushes slightly. For the first time in her high school years she was wanted by someone. "I can't go out with you." She admits to him.

"Why not? I wanna go out with you and see where it could go." He says knowing the only place he wanted it to go was the bed, but she didn't need to know that beforehand, he could play the part of the devoted boyfriend.

"But I can't, just leave it at that?!" She repeats herself.

He frowns at her. "Again, why not?" She sighs and looks down on the counter they were sitting at.

She turns back to him before speaking. "Because my dad is a priest who doesn't want me to date and lately he has gone crazy and barely lets me out of the house for friend's let alone a boy." Comes the truth for him and he grins to her.

"That's it?" He questions this was obviously a bigger issue for her then it was for him. "Then you lie Gab." He informed her. She smiled when he called her Gab, he was the first person to call her that and it sounded nice coming from his mouth in his voice.

She shakes her head because after friday when she lied to her parents she had been feeling awful and had this huge weight on her shoulder to make sure that the secret was kept and her parents didn't find out that she had actually been to the bonfire. "I can't." She says.

"Just say you are with Taylor or we say that you need to tutor me? I mean your parents can't deny a student a proper education right?" His words were pervasive and she liked the idea of doing something irrational for once in her life.

"Okay." She hears herself say. "I'll go out with you"

* * *

Gabriella was nervous. She was going on a date for the first time. It was the day after she agreed but it seemed like a lifetime ago she said yes. They would meet after his basketball practice and go get coffee or in her case tea. She was looking nervously at the phone what felt like minutes apart but it had rarely been a minute. She had told her parents that she had to meet Troy again because he was so behind on in chemistry and he had mid terms coming up and he needed to pass it to not get kicked of the basketball team.

They had bought it with no question asked.

She stayed in the school doing homework or at least she was trying to do that but failing miserably. She had given up and instead went to the bathroom and fixed her make up and put her curls up in a high ponytail, putting on some more lip gloss also putting on some more perfume and deodorant so she wouldn't smell bad. Again she checks her phone and she decided that she could go to the entrance and wait for him.

She walks slowly to make the time go. She was the only student left in the school it seemed like but she knew several people were doing still here for clubs and sports they just weren't in the part she was walking down right now. Her heart was beating faster as she was closing in on the big doors. She opens it and goes out to sit on the stairs to wait for him in the sun.

She taps her foot against the stone step as she waits for him to show up and a small a part of her wanted him to not show up because then she would be right about him but he showed up minutes later. She lost her breath for minute he was wearing just a white t-shirt and ordinary jeans and converse. The hair wet from the shower he just took and pushed back to stay out of his piercing blue eyes.

He might as well have been a greek god to her.

"Hey!" He says to her as she rises up. He appreciated the coral dress that started over her knee and the dress itself was strapless but had a lace from her waist and over her shoulders and her brown shoulder bag. But no cardigan. She showed more skin than usual and he must say he liked it.

"Hi." She was shy and seemed nervous. It was cute and reminded him of her innocence and how he wanted to take it away.

"Ready to go?" He asks and she nods and in silence they walked to his car. She wasn't sure what to say. "I don't bite." He says chuckling. "Unless you want me too." He ads suggestively, making her blush profoundly. He wonders how she sometimes was so shy and scared around him but other times she was quite confident and played with him.

"I know." Her answer came. "Just don't know what to say." She admits.

They reach his car and he digs his in his pockets after his key when finding it he clicks on it and the car blinks and beeps informing it was open, quickly they get into the car and he shoves his bag into the backseat before driving of. "How was your day?" He questions trying to get a conversation going.

"Good. Seemed longer than usual though." As soon as she said it she blushed and started biting her lower lip.

"So excited to see me huh?" He teases knowing he hadn't really talked to her during the school day seeing as soon as she started her class he was on his way out and vice versa they just seem to pass each other every time.

"Yeah sure if you like to believe that." She teases. Still shy and a pink tone on her cheeks.

"I don't believe I know you are excited to be here with me!" He says rather cocky making her giggle in the passenger seat. That's how the conversation was going during the car trip to the coffee shop he had chosen for them. He had paid for it like a gentlemen even though she said she could pay for it herself. But he insisted.

They had chosen to sit down in the corner of the small coffee shop that had armchairs in dark leather and small round tables in oak the walls were a orange colour and had big windows on the other side.

"Black coffee." She says being impressed.

"Like I said two doctors as parents things like this rub off on me." He chuckles. "But you are a tea with milk person. Why tea is already weak." He never understood that. Tea with milk why not just drink milk then.

"It's the perfect temperature not to hot and not too cold!" She defends herself.

He just shakes his head at her explanation."Let's just drop it." He suggest because he wouldn't understand tea drinker.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." She takes a sip of her tea. "So your parents are doctors? That must be fun?" She asks.

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah… No not even a little." He shakes his head her brows raises wondering why. "Imagine every doctor's appointment you've had in your entire life and both your parents knows more than the actual doctor you are seeing and then questioning this doctor to death making sure they are doing it right. So yeah no." She giggles while he just tried to shake of the memories from his childhood. She took a small bite of the chocolate muffins.

"Why me?" She finally asks. She was wondering why she picked her of all the girls in the school.

"Because you caught my interest." He admits and it was the truth. "Why did you finally say yes to me?"

She bites her lower lip before answering. "Because I wanna do more with my life then just church and school."

And the ball was in motion.

* * *

He drove her home and they were still in his car. They had fun talking for hours and laughing about each other's very different childhood until her father called and wanted her home. So here they were in his car outside her house sitting in silence. He was contemplating if he should try to kiss her or not.

"Thanks for today it was fun." She says breaking the silence between the two she had turned to him now.

"Good. I had fun to." He looks into the brown eyes leaning in trying to kiss her lips but she turns away giving him the cheek. "Too soon. Sorry." He notes.

"Yeah." She bites the inside of her cheek.

"Your dad is in the window." He says noticing the hispanic man trying to catch them doing something wrong.

"Then I should go before he comes out." She picks up her bag and opens the passenger door and gets out as they say their goodbyes and he drives away trying to avoid being murdered by her father.

But she sighs blissfully because Troy Bolton was getting under her skin and she didn't know how to get him out and she wasn't sure she wanted to get him out.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review I want the good , the bad and the ugly! They make me happy and help me improve as a write! Mush love I hope you have had a nice easter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting for you

**Hey guys I know I am a bit late on this Chapter but I started a new job this week and I have been exhausted when I got home every day! But I will be better now that I know the ropes :) as usual please review to tell me your thoughts! I want to hear it all the good the bad and the ugly! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Much love S.**

* * *

Jack and Lucille Bolton was rarely home at the same time so when he came up that morning he was shocked to see both his parents sitting in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee while their housekeeper was cooking up pancakes for breakfast. "Hey son." Jack greet his son as he enters the kitchen in his sweatpants and t-shirt. Troy joins his parents at the counter. He thought they would be home tomorrow morning and he hadn't heard them coming in last night.

"Hi dad." He responses and sits down next his mother. "Hi mom. I thought you would come home tomorrow." He questions and takes a cup of coffee and start drinking it while waiting for the pancakes that was smelling heavenly.

"Yes we were supposed to but today's lecture was cancelled so we decided to come home to you." His mother smiles to him and kiss him on his head. He smiles to his mother, he did miss them when they were gone because telling the housekeeper, even if she was kind in every way, about your day wasn't the same as telling your parents about a test or a game. "How is my sweet boy?" Troy frowns to his mother.

"Mom! I am 17!" He mutters and dig in on the pancakes that was put in front of him. He could hear Jack chuckling at his statement. And he can't help but smile slightly because mornings like these was rare and he liked them even if he would never admit it to anyone else. "I am good. No detention, grades are still good and we won the first game of the season." He informs them.

"That's great Troy!" His father says proudly.

They eat in silence for a moment. "So Susan said you had a girl here a few days ago." His dad questions his son. He glare at Susan that was cooking for them at the moment and Troy just sigh.

"Yeah I helped her with some chem." He brushes it off like there was no big deal when in reality it was because Troy never took girl to his house unless it was dark and nobody in the house. He didn't want his parents to think that maybe he would actually get a real girlfriend.

"Since when do you help people with chem?" His mother asks. She as a mother loved her son and wanted to give him the world if she could but she also knew that Troy was very selective with who he brought to their house and who he choose to call his friend. He certainly didn't help other people if they didn't get chemistry in his mind that was their problem.

He focuses a bit to hard on his pancakes before answering. Because what do you tell your parents that you are only trying to get laid even if they were quite well aware that he was the furthest thing from a virgin. "Trying to get some extra point for the college application." He says.

"Like you need it!" His father chuckles and shakes his head for his son stupid explanation. He was pretty much set for any college he wanted. His grades was fantastic, basketball season was going to be great and of course everyone knew about the Bolton Doctors.

"Can't hurt can it?" He answers through gritted teeth. His parents didn't need to know about his every move in life.

And even if he, at the moment was a moody teenager that just wanted to yell at his parents for invading his privacy he was also very graceful and happy for them being home and actually eating breakfast as a family because that didn't happen often lately. It was better when he was young one of them always stayed home with him because deserved to have a parent at every basketball game and guitar and piano recital, but also when he came home he should come home to family and not staff. But during the last year when he was getting a life of his own with friends, parties and girlfriends he had said it was okay if they both wanted to go because he could handle himself with the help of Susan.

And he did it was just some days it got lonely

"So when are you two off again and where to?" He questions his parents taking an interest in the careers hoping that maybe it will spark the desire to be a doctor to, but he just couldn't manage all the blood and grossness of their job, it was the very reason he hated slasher movies. Blood made his stomach turn.

"We actually have no lectures for nearly a month so we will be home and focus on some actual patients and research. The rest of the fall is quite home based except for some conferences." His mother explains to him and he feels good about that. His parents was actually going to be home.

"That sounds good." He smiles to his parents and finishes up his pancakes and coffee.

* * *

Was she trying to hard with always wearing dresses? Probably not because she usually wore dresses but she was wearing some of her nicer dresses that she probably only wore to church, her makeup and hair game was also stepping up and apart of her thought she was ridiculous for even trying but she also liked feeling pretty. And now Troy seemed to follow her every step and always smiled at her and she could feel his eyes following her as she walked down the hallway.

She liked the feeling he gave her and she knew she shouldn't, he was not good for her in anyway. She tried to stay away from him but he seemed to insist to stay close to her at all time. Something her friends had taken notice of.

"Troy seem interested in you." Taylor states when they were walking down the hallway to their gym class something that they both hated because it demanded their coordination and not brain function.

"Yeah..." Gabriella mumbles not really sure what to actually answer to that, because she didn't know how to respond to him, one of the reasons she was trying to stay away from him since their date last week.

She had already explained in explicit details to her friends what had happened when they went out on a date because it was her first real date and her friends and herself was ridiculously excited about it.

"Have you thought about what to do?" Taylor questions and Gabriella just shakes her head because she didn't have an answer to it. One part of her wanted to just see where this could go but the other part of her was very aware of Troy Bolton's reputation and that part knew that it could never end good. They were too different.

"I want to believe that it will end good but I know it will end with my heart broken." Gabriella admits to her best friend as they enter the locker rooms for the girls where Sharpay was just ending her gym class, "Hey Shar." She greets her friend that putting on her pink dress that wasn't covered in glitter or rhinestones. Very rare occasion for Sharpay Evans.

"Hello girls!" Sharpay greets her friends. Gabriella sits down next to her friend and barely listens as Sharpay tells them about the winter musical coming up and how she and Ryan had practiced the perfect routine to ensure the leads, like they always had. They hadn't had any real competition since middle school really. "Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay interrupts her thoughts bringing her back to reality.

"What?" She was confused nobody could miss that as she looks to her friends for answers.

"You should audition for the musical! Your voice is amazing!" Sharpay sounds excited and Gabriella just shakes her head. She had stage fright and would never stand up alone on stage to sing even if it was just in front of Ms. Darbus. That's why she sang in a choir, you blended in with the rest of them.

"Never!" Gabriella adds to her furious shaking of her head.

Sharpay just sighs as she takes her bag on her shoulder. "It's a shame you would be amazing." Then she leaves the locker room. Gabriella just look at Taylor who remains quiet before they start changing into gym clothes.

* * *

He saw her walking alone for the first time today and seeing as she had been with her girlfriends the entire time since they had been to coffee he saw his chance to actually talk to her alone for the first time since last week and asking her to the after party on Friday. They were playing against West High Knights. The sworn enemy of East High Wildcats and so far the Wildcats had always won over the Knights and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Hey Gab!" He shouts over the crowd making her turn around and meet his eyes. He hurries over before she can't get away from him and hide for another week.

"Yes?" Her sweet voice asked him a he stands next to her locker and leans against the locker beside hers. He had that crooked smile on his mouth that made her knees give out on her and question everything she knew.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He questions.

"I haven't..." She begins knowing very well that she had and didn't know how to tell him that she shouldn't see him and he will only break her heart if they don't stop this right now. "I have just been busy." She tries again. Lying didn't really come natural to her.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He brushed it of not really caring about it. "Anyway. On Friday we are going to play against the Knights and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the after party?" Again that very crooked and sexy smile of his took its place and Gabriella's knees was weak and threatened to give out on her.

She bit her lower lip and tried to come up with an excuse not to do it when she actually really wanted to but knew her dad would say no without a question. "I don't know Troy." She mutters not quite sure how respond to him. Because he knew how her father was and she couldn't really say that she was going to spend the night at Sharpay or Taylor's again because he would never buy it. And she really hated lying to her dad.

"You don't know if you want to go to the most anticipated game of the year?" He questions her knowing the entire school will be there cheering them on to victory.

"Its not that simple. My dad..." She begins and instantly regrets it because that would mean he would come with suggestions about the situation. And he just didn't get it.

"I'll have you home by eleven I swear!" He suggest. But he didn't get that he was the problem.

"I'll text you when I know okay?" She doesn't even wait for an answer and just walk the opposite way trying to hurry down the hall to avoids further questions.

Troy just stood there looking at the girl disappearing in the crowds and wondering how she became the girl who wouldn't just say yes to him.

That day when Gabriella got home from school she was happy that her father was working late in the church and her mom was the only one home and she could ask her if she could go to the game on friday. Everyone was going and she didn't want to be left out and she wanted to go to the after party with Troy and have some fun.

"Gabriella!" He mother shouts from the kitchen as she goes through the house before arriving in the small kitchen where it was smelling of her mother's amazing chilli that they would probably have for dinner. Mother and daughter were almost identical and Gabriella was happy she had gotten her mother's features but she had her father's eyes. "Do you think you can help out on sunday in church?" She knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Yeah sure. But then I want to go to the game on friday…." She tries to demand. "...And the after party. They are playing against the west high knights and I really want to go." She explains to her mother hoping she would understand.

"Sure be home by midnight." Gabriella was shocked. Because she thought that her mother would need more convincing. So she remains there looking shocked and unable to speak. "Mija if you don't think I know this is about a boy then you are not as smart as I thought." Maria smiled to her daughter who remained speechless. "So what's his name?" She teases her daughter.

Gabriella blushes and looks down on the wooden counter. "Troy Bolton.." She get out barely above a whisper. Her face matching the color of a tomato. She had never had a boy be interested in her and she was hoping that maybe he could change into something more f boyfriend material and she could take things further with him.

"The boy who drove you home a few weeks ago?" Her mother questions her and Gabriella nods at this. "Just be careful and don't do anything you regret okay?" Maria came to her daughter's side and kissed her head before continuing with dinner.

"I will mom." And Gabriella hoped that she wouldn't regret anything that would happen if she would walk down the road that was Troy Bolton.

* * *

 _Meet me on the rooftop_

 _-G_

His eyes narrow. It was almost lunch time and he couldn't make a decision if he should go up to her and see what she had to say or ignore and not give in to her. But he couldn't deny that he was curious so slowly he walked the rooftop where she stands leaning against the railing, her hair curlier than usual, her skin seemed to glow more in the sunlight making the white sundress stand out more against the skin.

"So Ms. Montez why did you call me up here?" He questions in a teasing tone and traps her between his arms but still keeping some distance from her but close enough so he could smell her floral and vanilla perfume.

"I can go on friday if you have me home by midnight." She informs him and the crooked smirk come up on his face, he was pleased that he convinced her to come with him.

"That's sounds great." He sounds happy and leans in slightly getting closer to her lips. And Gabriella turns away so his lips brush against her cheek. "Have you never been kissed Gabriella?" He questions making her cheeks go red in an instant.

"No I haven't." She looks him in the eyes. "And you will not kiss me right now anyway." She informs him rather cockily and he frowns because he did not know where this girl fell on the scale and he just didn't know how to get a grip on her, she confused him to no end!

"I am not?" He questions.

"Win the game first Wildcat and then we can talk." She was flirting with him and she didn't even know why she did it but she liked the feeling of making him question everything. She pushes herself free from the small jail he had her in. She was, just like the first time, walking away from him but in his mind only one word was replaying. Something no-one had ever called him before.

"Wildcat…." He whisper for his ears only and he thinks he likes it.

* * *

"WHAT TEAM!?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GETCHA YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

It was the last quarter of the basketball game and the cheerleaders was trying to get the audience going so their team would win, as of right now the Wildcats was under with 3 points and mere minutes left. The Knights wouldn't let the wildcats through to get the last points they needed, they were just getting exhausted and the Knights just looked smug each time they got the ball way from their net.

"Time out!" Coach Walker says and the team hurdle around their coach and waiting for the answer to the question how to get past the Knights.

"They won't let me through." Troy pants.

"Pass it to Zeke because they are all over you and Chad. You two just need to distract them." Their coach instruct them and the team just nods and they head out to the game again. Said and done the knight was not letting either Troy or Chad out of their sight and did not see the pass to Zeke coming and easily he get's the ball in the net making it an even score between the two teams.

"WILDCATS EVERYWHERE. WAVE YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR. THAT THE WAY WE DO IT. LET'S GET TO IT. TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD"

The cheerleaders sounded as the gym went crazy when they scored. The game wasn't over yet and they stood a chance to actually win this game. Troy had to win this game, there was a lot at stake. They get in starting position again. The judge throws up the ball and the game is on.

Troy immediately went for the ball and started running towards the net and is about to throw it when a Knight come up and slams into his side and down on the floor. With his hand coming first and later the sound of a bone breaking making the entire gym quiet.

"Troy!" It was his mother's voice. Everything was spinning and the pain in his wrist was increasingly getting worse. Both his parents was at his side in no time and kicking in to doctors mode in an instant as they were examining the wrist that had touched the floor first. "I don't think it's entirely broken but we need to get him to the hospital." His mother informs and they start getting him off the floor and out the doors to get him to the emergency room.

"I want number 8 off!" Coach Walker demanded seeing as number 8 had hurt his best player and might not be back until after christmas and that is if they are lucky. After that Troy didn't hear much from the gym seeing as his wrist was hurting like hell. But in his mind he could only think.

We haven't won yet.

Four hours later it was concluded that Troy had indeed a broken wrist on his left side and was now in a cast and would be for four weeks and they said if he actually let it heal properly and took it easy he would he able to play basketball before winter break. And that was two months away.

He actually felt bad for the doctor that was taking care of him he was doing a great job but his parents just had to correct him and give him input. He was just as capable as his parents and he had one point mumbled sorry when he was setting his wrist correctly and finally putting the cast on under close watch from his parents whom believed they were the only doctors for their son.

His mind was though far away from the pain his wrist was producing and could only think about Gabriella and how he could be kissing her right now instead he was laying on the small bed waiting for his parents to finish up some papers with the doctor.

"Can we go now?" He asks pissed about the idiot knight who slammed into him. He should be at the victory party right now and celebrating with his friends and people calling him name and talk about the amazing shot he made at the last minute. But the awful hospital smell was a constant reminder that he was far away from his imaginary world.

"Yeah we can go now Troy." His mother's warm voice said and he got up from the small bed and walks to his parents that were holding out their arms so they could put them around his shoulders as he came up to them. Lucille showed him a yellow bottle that contained pills. "This is painkillers if you have trouble sleeping or the pain is too much." She begins to inform him. "But be..."

"Careful, they are addicting?" He questions. It was not the first broken bone he had in his life and he had heard this speech before and he rarely took the painkillers because they made him feel weird and have weird dreams.

"Let's get you home son." Jack smiles and squeeze the shoulder he was holding. Troy was still dressed in the game uniform and would have to shower when he got home and he also realized he had everything left at the school. He would have to pick it up tomorrow. He knew that the soccer team was playing one of their last games of the season so he would be able to get into the locker rooms.

The drive home was long. Or at least it felt like it. But in reality it was only fifteen minutes and they got home to the small house at around 11.30 and their housekeeper was still there, she had made some sandwiches and juice to the family.

"Someone is waiting for you in your room Troy." She informs him as he takes a sandwich. He realized he was starving when he saw them, the pain he had felt during the last hours kinda made everything else subside.

"Okay. Must be Chad." He mumbles and grabs his sandwich. It wasn't unusual that Chad wanted to crash at his place when he was to drunk to get home. He gets down to his room and sees a small frame sitting on his bed, unless Chad had started braiding his hair to the side and wearing a white rather tight dress and red cardigan it was not Chad whom had come to visit him after his hospital visit. "Gab?" He questions. She jolts as he make himself known.

"Oh god!" She was shocked and looks over to him as she rises from the bed. "Did I overstep? I wanted to come over with your things and I really didn't think you would be so long and…. I should go." She rambles. She was awkward and he found it rather cute. "How is your wrist by the way?" She questions putting focus on him.

"It's okay. Nice to know someone cares." Carefully he place his good hand on her waist. "Its broken but if I don't do anything to stupid I will be able to play in like two months." He explains. "Did we win by the way?" He asks.

"I am sorry." She says quietly. A smile creeps on her face, "Yeah Chad got to shoot a penalty shoot making the Wildcats the winners. And number 8 is not allowed to play for like 3 games." She informs him enjoying the warmth that his hand was sending through her body.

They both remain quiet for a while trying to figure out what to actually say seeing as she had more or less promised him a kiss if they won, which they had and now neither really knew how to approach it. She place her hands on his broad shoulders and looks up at him with those big eyes. Slowly he rest his head on hers their lips close but not ue touching. "Are you sure?" He questions. When does he question these things? He just does!

"Yeah." She answers him. Slowly as in slowmotion their lips mould together and move as one her lips was soft and his slightly rough. Her hands circled around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and softly pulling her closer. It was over as fast as it begun but to Gabriella it might have lasted an eternity making her insides soft turning a million miles per hour. She had just been kissed by Troy Bolton and it had felt amazing.

He rested his forehead against hers and smiles. "That was nice." He murmurs.

"Yeah it was very nice" She agrees.

Gabriella Montez had her first kiss that night and also got her first grounding because she was home three hours later.

And she regretted nothing.

* * *

 **As always reviews makes me happy as well as fallowing and and putting it in your favourites :D And hope you enjoy reading it as much as i like writing it. Have great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Questionmark?

**Hey! Fifth chapter is here! I am glad you are enjoying this story! Like I said in the last chapter I have a new job and don't have the time to upload more then once a week and I hope you understand that and you don't hate me for it! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been 10 days since Troy had broken his wrist and even though he hated it and wanted nothing more than play basketball again he had been busy enough to not overthink the situation and with busy he had spent a lot of time with Gabriella, she was grounded but since her parents wanted her to help others she said she was helping other students when in reality she was with Troy usually in his bed and making out. And she was having more fun then she probably should have.

But it was something about his lips against her lips or the neck that made her feel something in her body. Something that made her excited. His hand was rough on her thigh after playing basketball for so many years.

It just felt good. But the moment was broken when her phone beeped informing them that their time was up and Gabriella needed to be home. Troy groans into her neck. He didn't want this to stop.

"I have to leave." Gabriella says into his neck and placing a kiss there. Slowly he gets of her and sits on the bed.

"I don't get why they grounded you." He mutters. And he didn't because he had never really had any consequences of his actions on the other hand he hadn't really done anything to bad growing up and when he started doing stupid things his parents was out of town.

"Because I was three hours late and didn't call them." She informs him and gets up from them smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her blue dress. She found herself wearing dresses almost every single day because she knew he liked it and she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her thigh. "But it's just four more days and I can leave the house again."

"Good." He mutters. He place his hands on her thighs and pulls her close again and looks up at her and she can't help but just lean in and kiss him getting lost i him. It was in moments like this she forgot his past and reputation she was blindsided by his charms and touch.

"I really got to go now." She say reluctantly against his lips trying to get away from him but his grip only grows on her not wanting to let her go, "Troy." She tries again and he just as reluctantly as she let's go of her and just looks at her making her insides turn upside down.

"I should get you home then." He says softly and she just nods unable to speak when he looked at her with that intense look.

If she only knew what was going inside his mind then maybe she wouldn't feel so happy to be with him and would probably run away as fast as possible from him. But in this case ignorance was bliss.

* * *

It was tuesday and lunch and he was barely listening to his friends as they discussed the game this friday against the Bloodhounds from North High. They were like West High very good and actual competition for the Wildcats and now when Troy was out it was not going to be easier for them to actually beat them. But Troy couldn't actually do anything about it he just had to sit back and look when they played. It was very new to him and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Earth to Troy!" Zeke says quite loud bringing him back to his friends and reality. Even though he was spending a lot of his time with Gabriella he was miserable to be around. But he does look at his friends waiting for them to tell him what he had missed. "You wanna go?" Zeke asks again and Troy has no idea what he was talking about.

"Go to what?" He questions.

Chad and Zeke sighs he really hadn't been listening. "The carnival. We are a bunch of people that are going on saturday and wondering if you wanted to come with." Zeke explains again. "Chad is bringing Taylor so you might even bring Gabriella like a date." He says before taking a sip of his water. They thought he was ridiculous for even trying to get with her she wouldn't give it up without a ring on her finger.

Troy looks at his friends. "A carnival?" He questions. Wasn't that for kids?

"Yeah a carnival where you go on the ferris wheel and win toys for the girl and maybe later if you are lucky she will thank you in her own way." Chad explains before starting to laugh because they all knew that Gabriella wouldn't give out to Troy just because he won her a stuffed animal.

"Yeah we'll see." Troy mutters and gets back to his sandwich. He wasn't really hungry like he usually is.

"Come on man we are messing with you! Just bring Gabriella and we will have plenty of fun." Zeke tries again. "And besides Gabriella seems nice!" He says quite seriously he wanted to get to know the girl that could bring some meaning to his friend's at the moment pointless life!

Troy look at Zeke with dark eye's because he didn't want them to get to know Gabriella. They could screw things up and let her know about his plans. "I said I'll think about it." He snaps. He regrets it the second he says it because he knew he was being irrational his friends had never tried to stop him before with his 'projects.'

"I will let it go because you just broke your wrist." Zeke answers casually and Troy can't help but smile to him Zeke was a good friend.

"Are you asking the Sharpay?" Troy questions Zeke knowing he had been interested in her for quite some time but never actually asking her out because he was scared of her rejecting him.

"No I think she will come with Taylor or something so she'll be there and I could talk to her." He shrugs and Troy doesn't push it. If Zeke think that's enough for him then so be it.

* * *

She was helping the older woman in the church to prepare for a knitting evening or whatever your choice of hand craft was. They mostly met up to do some knitting, drink coffee and gossip and Gabriella's job was to pour coffee and make the woman some snacks. She didn't want to do it but her dad had forced her as a continuement in her punishment for her being late.

She had until friday and then she would be free of this hell her father was constantly adding on to and maybe that's why she was constantly lying to him and spent time with Troy instead. She waited to the coffeemaker to beep so she could pour up some coffee for the woman when they arrived. They had slowly been dropping in one by one and all commented on Gabriella how pretty she was and how lucky any boy would be to have her. She smiles and says thank you but never mentions that she might have someone in her life already. She didn't want to jinx anything.

"Gabriella will you start the kettle for tea." Jane the woman who arranged it all asked the young brunette who just nods because she had already done that because she wanted a cup of her own. Her phone vibrated and she looks at it briefly.

 _I am bored!_

 _-T_

She smiles at the randomness of the message. He had only texted her when they were supposed to meet or about a question. She bit her lower lip before quickly replying back to him.

 _Me to! I am helping old woman knit!_

 _-G_

She press send and hears the coffeemaker beep. She put the phone back on the counter and return her attention to the coffee and pours it up into thermoses and put on a new pot because she knows they will go through a lot of coffee tonight. She glance at the few women that she could see was gathering out in the hallway. Was this going to be her in 70 years? All her life surrounding around the church and the people there? Where would Taylor and Sharpay be? Far away because she chose religion over them? And even worse a religion she wasn't even sure of herself. She believed in science more than she believed in God and the bible.

She wanted to meet her friends for dinner at a fancy restaurant, have wine and gossip not in a parish house and meet for knitting and coffee. At least they had the gossip down. She leans up against the kitchen counter so she is out of sight from the women. Her phone vibrates again and quickly she picks it up again.

 _That sucks! Are you in the church?_

 _-T_

She bit her lip again. At this rate she would need a lip replacement.

 _Yeah, dad is forcing me to do it._

 _-G_

She replies faster than the wind and sighs as she put the phone down. She sees that the woman start gathering in the room where they usually were having coffee after the service, she begins to carry out the coffee, tea water, sandwiches and cookies they would devour during the evening.

"You want to join us Gabriella?" Jane asks her and Gabriella force a smile.

"I can't I was planning on doing some homework before I have to do the dishes." She explains and that was the truth but she really didn't want to learn how to knit. She may be an old lady at heart but she wasn't that old!

"Okay. If you want you can go home. I won't tell your father anything." Jane suggests and Gabriella wanted to take her up on that offer more than anything but she had to remember that she was the priest daughter and had to act accordingly.

"No it's no problem! I said I would help out so just shout when you need anything I will be there." She regretted it the second it was out of her mouth but she couldn't make Jane lie to her father. She was doing that part very well on her own.

"If you say so." Jane smiles and leaves Gabriella alone in the kitchen with her homework and phone. A phone she hoped would keep her busy for the rest of the night!

* * *

He was at his desk trying to get his homework done and Chad's math homework but was failing miserably. He had been texting back and forth with Gabriella and he must admit she was more fun than he originally gave her credit for and she was smart and they discussed stupid things with a burning passion.

It felt like she had always been in his life when in reality it had been less than a month, but he had to get out of that mindset because she was not going to stay long term in his life she was a mere project and distraction from his life and the choices he had to make the coming months. He hadn't decided what he wanted to study at college let alone where he wanted to go.

He had been thinking about becoming a doctor like his parents but that seemed suicidal in the sense that everyone would compare him to his parents even if he decided to work in something like pediatrics, basketball had been on his mind but felt like a quite unsure future and he wasn't the only one who was good at basketball. Marketing or media had also been on his mind and had seen a program at Stanford that would give him that and let him play basketball.

He just wasn't sure about it.

There was a soft knock on his door before his dad entered the room. "It's bedtime Troy." And Troy smiles that sentence made him sound like he was a small child who couldn't take care of himself.

"I know dad." He turns to his computer and shuts everything down.

"What were you doing?" Jack question trying to figure out what his son was thinking. They used to be close and now they just seemed so far away from each other.

Troy sighs heavily. "Some school things and college. Still haven't decided yet and the deadline is coming up." He admits very reluctant to his father because he knew both he and his mother wanted him to pursue the medical field. "Don't even know what I want to study yet." He ads to avoid a argument about becoming a doctor.

Jack nods slowly. "You could study something broad and decide later." He suggests to his son whom is shocked that he didn't push pre-med on to him like he had done when he was younger. Slowly Jack walks to the small gray couch that was next to the desk and sits down. "It's your life you can do whatever you want with it," He says and again Troy is shocked.

"I thought you and mom wanted me to become a doctor like you two." He admits quietly, it had been for that sole reason he hadn't really talked to either of his parents about his future. "I am thinking about like marketing or media." He admits.

"Troy you don't have to follow our footsteps, I know we were quite pushy when you were younger but we realised it's your life and your decision and we realised that even if it took us a few years." Jack's smile is warm and makes Troy feel a bit calmer about the whole situation. "That sounds great! Then you do that!" Jack get's up from the couch and looks at his son. "But it is bedtime!" He says in a teasing manner and leaves the room.

Troy just smiles and shuts down his computer and go to brush his teeth when he hears the phone beep again.

 _Taylor wondered if I wanted to come to this carnival on Saturday._

 _Do you want to go with me?_

 _-G_

He smiles to himself and mutters. "Brave girl."

 _Sure thing! I was actually gonna ask you tomorrow,_

 _But I guess you beat me to it ;)_

 _-T_

* * *

Saturday was here and Gabriella was panicking! She had no clue what to wear, this was sorta their second date even if they hadn't called a date. But she was pretty sure it qualified as a date even if it was in a group setting. Or maybe it was the third date because they had been to the game yesterday a game that they lost and later at the after party where people tried to cheer them up but it was impossible and Troy had been in a sour mood the entire night. But he had apologized for that when he dropped her off and had said that he hated being on the sidelines, but he had promised to be in a better mood today and would pick her up at six.

It was now five and she had no clue what to wear, she had tried to get a hold of Sharpay but she was probably doing a three hour long body scrub with pebbles from the Himalayas. She doubt it but wouldn't be surprised if it was the case. Maria enters the room and sees her daughter panicking.

"What's wrong mija?" She questions and soon realize that her daughter didn't know what to wear.

"I don't know what to wear mama!" She answers sitting down on the bed that had her entire wardrobe on it. "I want to look nice but not like I have been looking the entire afternoon." She admits feeling defeated.

Maria sits down next to her daughter and put her arms around her shoulders pulling her into her side. "Troy probably won't care what you wear sweetheart." She says in a tone only a mother could create. Of course her mother would say that because she had to say that.

"Of course he will mom! And I care!" Maria just smiles. She was happy that her daughter was finally seeing a boy she liked even if her husband didn't like it one bit and had threatened to murder him.

Her mother turns around and look at the pile of clothing and pull out a pair of light blue jeans. "Here is some pants." And hands them to Gabriella and turns around again and pull out a white t-shirt and a slightly oversized flannel shirt in red. "It doesn't have to harder then that Gabriella." She place a kiss on her daughter's head before leaving her alone.

Gabriella look at the clothing and decide it wasn't really her normal style and maybe that's what she needed.

A fresh look.

* * *

She was sitting on the stairs to her house in the outfit her mother picked out for her and a brown leather jacket and black sneakers. She had straightened her hair and made a soft smokey eye in brown tones and a nude lipstick. It was very out of her comfort zone but she kinda liked it at the same time.

She sighs and looks at the clock on her phone 6.22. He was late and she was fearing that he stood her up and she would be the fool of the evening. He was probably laughing with his friends about how stupid she was.

"Five more minutes." She mutters to herself. She would give him five more minutes before she gave up and walked in and would probably cry for the rest of the night. She was stupid for even believing that he actually cared about her and her feelings. Her phone lit up and started ringing.

 _Taylor_

It said on the screen and she answered.

"Hello." She says and expects her friend to ask where she was because Troy had arrived without her.

" _Hi Gabi! Troy is late because Chad's car broke down and had to pick us up!_ " A breath she didn't knew she was holding came out. There was a logical explanation to why he hadn't showed up on time like he usually did.

"Okay. I was starting to get worried." She admits to her best friend.

" _I get that but we are like 10 minutes away so we will be there soon._ " Taylor informs her and Gabriella is just happy that she wasn't being stood up and that Troy was just a good friend.

"Then I will wait 10 more minutes." Came her answer. The friends hung up and Gabriella was smiling stupidly while waiting for her friends and Troy whatever he was to her. More than a friend definitely but she didn't know if she could qualify them as boyfriend and girlfriend just yet.

Gabriella was getting lost in her thoughts about Troy that she barely noticed the silver car that pulled up on her driveway but it was quite hard to miss so before they actually noticed she was in a completely different world she was on her feet and walking towards the car and getting into the backseat with Taylor.

"I am sorry I am are late but Chad can't buy an actual car!" Troy explains and shoots a death stare to Chad.

"It's okay. You are here now." Their eyes meet in the rearview mirror and Troy feels something in his stomach when her brown eyes shyly look away. Maybe he was coming down with something.

And yes he was definitely coming down with something.

* * *

He had spent 30 minutes and 50 bucks trying to win her the big teddy bear. But shooting with fake guns wasn't his strong suit unlike Chad who had won Taylor the big teddy bear and Zeke had gotten Sharpay a medium dolphin. He was the only one who hadn't gotten anything yet and he blamed his broken wrist, which was partially true but mostly he just sucked at anything that didn't included basketballs.

"Troy you don't have to." Gabriella tried for what felt like the 100th time and it was true she was just happy to spend time with him and her friends. Everyone had decided to show up, and Sharpay's brother Ryan had come along and Kelsi the drama clubs pianist. The later two said they were only friends but everyone suspected they were on the way to become something more.

"Of course I have to! It's tradition." He defends and tries to shoot down the cans again but failing just as much as he had done earlier. "This is stupid." He mutters and puts the fake gun back down. Carefully Gabriella takes his good hand in hers and interlace their fingers together.

"It's okay. I just want to have fun with you." She says quietly so only he could hear her. He smiles and place his lips on hers in a soft kiss not noticing their friends observing them just a few feet away. Chad and Zeke look at each other before speaking.

"He is going to fall for her." Zeke says quietly.

"I know. I just don't know if he is ready for it." Chad answers back before looking back to the couple that seemed to have forgotten the world around them. But is brought back when Ryan asks if they want to go into the haunted house with the rest of them. Even though they just wanted to stay where they are they say yes and heads of to the haunted house with the rest of the group.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Troy teases to Gabriella and place a kiss on her temple. Gabriella just looks at him because she had never been scared to go into a haunted house before and she wouldn't pretend to be scared either.

"Don't worry I don't need protection." She teases back and winks at him. Gabriella loved scary things and would look at scary movies on her own and would not have any trouble falling asleep later. They make their way into the old building that was supposed to be scary. At first Troy keeps his hands on Gabriella's shoulders letting her lead the way but as they get pass the mummies that was rising from the dead and made creepy sounds he seemed to be getting closer to her body.

They round a corner where a clown jumps out making the group scream in different volumes and tones. She can hear Troy behind mutter. "Fuck." and pull her closer to his body. She smiles and breathes in his cologne and fresh smell. They make their way forward in the narrow hallway that seemed to be getting smaller by every step they were taking and soon they were slouching to get through.

"Ah! Something touched my leg!" Sharpay's voice sounded loud enough for the entire carnival to hear Gabriella was sure.

"Probably just a tube." Gabriella answers in a calm voice. She found it hysterical that her friends was panicking with every step they took and she remained calm and could just laugh at their reactions. She heard Sharpay mutter something but couldn't quite hear what she was saying but probably cursing at Gabriella for being calm.

"Aren't you even a little scared?" Troy whispers in her ear. His hot breath making her knees weak.

"Why would I be? It's not real." She explains in the most neutral voice she could muster up at this point.

Troy chuckles softly in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck. Again she felt her knees almost give out on her but she managed to stand up and keep going forward. It was a small haunted house and they were almost out but they had to pass through a small room with fake snakes and spiders something most of them were terrified of so Gabriella was sent first with Troy close behind. It didn't make sense to wait, the faster you walked through the small room the faster you would be out and since the rational part of Gabriella knew this she had no problem with going through.

"That wasn't even scary." Gabriella says when everyone is out and are pale as ghosts. They all look at her like she was crazy. "What?" She questions when she get's the look of her friends.

"It's up for discussion." Chad answers while trying to regain a normal heartbeat and normal breathing. She giggles at her friends that seemed terrified still.

"I have been through worse." Troy speaks up to agree with Gabriella.

"Easy for you to say! You had Gabriella as a human shield the entire time!" Zeke snaps. And he was right both he and Chad had been going first and Troy had been hiding behind Gabriella the entire time. Gabriella giggles again and glance at Troy that seemed untouched by the attack his friends was having on him.

"You are just jealous that my girl is fearless." He shrugs and pulls Gabriella to his side and smiles to her. Gabriella could feel the stomach doing summersaults.

He had just called her for his girl.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I had a really hard time getting this chapter started! Hopefully you did like it! and as always review, fave and follow! Until next time much love you lovley people!**


	6. Chapter 6: Criminal

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for leaving reviews on the last chapter! I kinda like this chapter, it happens alot and is quite long! But do I hope you enjoy that and tell me your honest opinion the reviews! Because those make like ridciously happy!**

 **I also want to say that it will be some opinions in the story about God and Christianity and I just want to say that I do not want to offend anyone with that part of the story and it is certainly not my opinion about God! Remember Gabriella is slightly lost right and questions alot of things in her life.**

 **As always enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

 **Love S.**

* * *

Maria didn't know what to do about her daughter nor how to feel about the situation. Should she be happy that her daughter had found a boy that she cared about or should she be worried about the influence he had on her. Just in the last week her daughter had done things she shouldn't do, things that she before would swear that she would never do. She had skipped class, gotten drunk, snuck out, spent a night at the said boy's house when his parents was out of town and the thing that hurt the most she had ignored everything that had to do with church, her choir, the service, just helping out but most importantly she had gotten into a huge argument with her dad saying she wanted nothing to do with the church or him.

It had all started when they went to that carnival.

 **Last Saturday.**

They had been having so much fun even if Troy thought it was for kids. But he had finally won her a lousy teddy bear. Not the big one but a small blue one that looked awful but Gabriella said she loved it and would keep it. He had offered her his jacket as the night was getting colder and pulled close to his side enjoying the floral scent she was wearing. It was getting late and the carnival was closing down. So the friends met up at the parking area talking about the night and how fun they all had.

"Chad was terrified on the ferris wheel." Taylor says and giggles while Chad looks like he just want to go under ground. He didn't really liked heights and had mostly gone up there because Taylor wanted to so instead of getting the good boyfriend stamp he was being mocked.

"I went up there because you wanted to." He defends himself in a whining tone.

"I know sweetie." Taylor says in a sweet voice before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Gabriella smiles to her friends who she found adorable together. She glance over to Troy that was chatting with Zeke about the haunted house. She still felt high after he called her his girl. Did that mean they were something more than just… whatever they were.

"Still impressed by Gabriella in the haunted house!" Ryan exclaims and looks at the brunette who blush slightly at the comment. She didn't understand why they made such a big deal out of it, she just liked scary stuff.

"It's not real and therefore not scary." She explains shyly.

"Yeah whatever you say." Sharpay was rolling her eyes at her friend's explanation. She had never understood why Gabriella liked scary things.

Taylor took up her phone and saw that it was getting close to 11 and they needed to get home before their curfew was due. "We should get home guys. I have a curfew soon!" She says and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Sure. You and Chad wanna come with me? You are on the way." Zeke says and looks at the darker couple who agrees forgetting that they had been riding with Troy here. "Let's go then!" The three dark people headed to the blue car that belonged to Zeke. Sharpay hugged Gabriella before leaving with Ryan and Kelsi in his audi.

"Don't do anything you will regret." Sharpay says to her friend before letting go.

"I won't." Gabriella mutters and look over at Troy that was smiling towards her making her knees weak and inside turn. She sees as her friend disappear into the car that belonged to her brother.

"Wanna go?" Troy asks her and she just nods. They walk side by side in silence no-one really knew what to say so both just remain quiet until they reach the car and get's in. "You wanna come over to my place and watch a movie or something?" He asks. Hoping she would say yes so he could get her into his bed and maybe shed a few layers of clothing from her body.

She bites her lower lip. She wanted to say yes but knew she shouldn't because she just got out of being grounded. "I can't. My parents will kill me." She tries but his eyes looked disappointed and she wanted to but she couldn't and she shouldn't go to a boy's house when she knew that his parent's was at a benefit in another town.

"They will be mad but they will not kill you." He teases with that sexy smirk of his. "Come on. It's just a movie." His voice was a drug and she was addicted to it. She knows she should say no and he should just take her home, But her mind and body was not co-operating. Her body craved his touch and her mind craved the euphoria she felt when she was with him.

She was an addict and her drug of choice was Troy Bolton and she had no intention of ever getting clean.

"Just one movie." She caves.

* * *

It was 3.45 and she was still in Troy's bed. Talking about everything in between the heaven and earth but when they don't have anything to talk about they make out. His mouth skillfully maneuvers over the skin of the neck and he chest that was visible for him. His hand dragging along her bare thigh up to her hip and down again. He had gotten her out of the tight jeans a few hours ago revealing the perfection that was her legs.

Her hands was dragging along the muscular bare back and clawed her nails into it whenever he hit a spot that was better than the one before. She could feel him getting harder against her groin. She wasn't sure if she should try and do something about it or just ignore it even though it was quite hard to ignore. With slow and very shaky hands she slowly drags her hands from his mid back around his ribcage, letting her nails trail the centreline of his abs down to his jeans and slowly letting her hands undo his belt first and then she unbuttoned the pants and lastly the zipper and then letting her hand touch his most private area with a gentle touch making him groan longingly into her neck. She was obviously doing something right.

"God Gab." He groans as she continues the, in his mind, teasing motion over his genitals. She is happy that she can make him feel good even if she had no idea what she was actually doing. Her friends had told her about giving their boyfriends pleasure with both their hands and mouth but she could not remember what they had said in this moment. The hand she had over his boxers felt so good but still too far away he wanted that hand inside of the black fabric. "That's all you." He mutters against her ear before nibbling the earlobe.

Would she dare to take it further? Did he want her to take things further? Of course he wanted it! But she wasn't as sure if she wanted to do it. But maybe she should try? Push herself a little and try to make him feel good, he was obviously hard and probably wasn't far from coming. She decide to test the waters. Just as slowly as she had gotten her hands to where they were now, just as slow she went to the top of his boxers and teased along the band while his mouth was attacking her neck with slow kisses and muttering _Fuck_ as her nails dragged over the skin of her lower abs before letting her hand dip in and actually touch his… manhood. She was happy it was dark because she was blushing. She felt the his pubic hair and the smoothness of what she assumed was his dick. He was groaning and having trouble breathing.

"Fuck Gab that's good!" He says through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and push him of her with her free hand and he follows her motion, never letting her hand move from insides his boxers and finally lands on his back she straddled over his thigh hopping in her mind that he finds this sexy. For a moment she lets go of him and uses both hands to pull down the black boxers freeing his dick that sprung free, she had no idea if he was big or small but she thought that he had to be bigger than average, with a insecure hand and their eyes connected as she grips around his shaft and slowly start pumping up and down making him shut his eyes in pleasure and mutter under his breath and groan having no better way to express what he was feeling right now and that was pure pleasure. "God! Fuck that's good." He says encouraging her to move faster and grip slightly harder around him.

She felt good knowing she was making him feel good and as she had predicted it didn't take long before she felt the warm liquid coming out of him and telling her that he had enjoyed it. "You liked it?" Even though she had visible proof that he had enjoyed it she still had to ask. He chuckles at this.

"Yeah I liked it alot." He pulls on his boxers not caring about the mess that it will create and sits up and bury his good hand in her thick curls before pulling her into a kiss that she thought would be hard and lustfilled but instead was soft and sensual as his way to say thank you. "You want me to return the favour?" He asks when they break apart and she blushes at this and shakes her head. She was not ready for him to touch her _there!_ "You sure?" He questions.

"Yeah not ready yet." She explains and blushes again.

"That's okay." He smiles and kiss her again.

After that Gabriella curled up beside Troy as he held her around the shoulders and falling asleep beside him forgetting completely about the service she was supposed to attend in less than seven hours and therefore doing her first two crimes.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

"Come on it will be fun!" He tried to encourage her even though he knew she was still in trouble for what had happened this weekend, but he didn't care she needed to come out of her shell and do some teenage living with the rest of them.

And skipping school was one of them!

It was lunchtime and Troy had suggested that they would just get out of the school and do whatever. So it wasn't like he had an actual plan just get out of school and go grab coffee or an afternoon movie or do whatever they felt like doing. "Troy I don't have to push it with my parents! They already hate you and if they found out that I skipped school with you they will kill you!" She explains hoping he will drop it because she couldn't say no to him.

"No they won't!" He was so confident and certain of himself that nothing would hurt him but she knew she would be hurting if her parents forbade her from seeing him and that's the way she is heading right now. They really didn't think that he was a good influence on her and that if this was behaviour he brought out in her then she could not see him anymore and they had threatened to send her off to a christian all girl school.

"Troy! Please just drop it okay?" She begs him.

He was not letting this go. "How about we spend this fantastic day up here and just talk and make out instead of going to class." He bargains with her. "That way we never actually leave the school but go get to spend time together." And there was something about the way his eye sparkled when he talked about that made Gabriella commit her third crime.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"I am not feeling like going to choir." Gabriella mutters as she stabs the salmon her mother had prepared for dinner. The school had contacted her parents about her not attending class and realized as when Troy Bolton was mentioned that she had been with him instead of learning. But she had learned stuff, like that when she kiss Troy below the ear he had a hard time breathing, he hated green peppers and thought that they were a freak of nature and she could just with simple touches make him hard.

"You are going end of discussion." Her father says in a hard voice. He wished that Troy Bolton never entered her life and he also regretted not sending her to an all girls school before she started high school because right now she was spinning out of control.

"No I said I am not feeling like it! And I have homework!" Gabriella replies with an equal hard voice as her father and started for once in her life to make decisions of her own instead of blindly following her parents.

"Well if you went to class instead of being with that _boy_ you might not have had a lot of homework!" You could think that Gabriella was doing drugs by the way her father was talking about her behaviour the last weeks, when in reality she was having a crush and so badly wanted him to like her so she did stupid things to keep him interested.

"His name is Troy and he happens to be a straight a student and captain of the basketball team! He is not some idiot that you make him out to be dad!" Gabriella now screams at her dad. She throws the fork on her plate and just looks at her father with dark eyes that neither parents had seen before, because up until a month ago Gabriella had been a dream child that never raised her voice at her parents.

"Gabriella! Don't talk to your father like that!" Maria scholes her daughter shocked that she had just used that tone to her. Gabriella was a logical person and would never let a boy cloud her judgement.

"Why not!? He expects me to plan my life around the church but guess what I don't wanna spend all my time there! I have friends I want to hang out with!" She was hysterical. Years of repressed anger was bubbling up to the surface. "You never once even asked me if I wanted to be there you just said that I had to!" She wa facing her father now that she was the most angry with. The one who had denied her the life she wanted.

"I am the minister of course my daughter is expected to help and spend time at the church!" He explains. That was what his upbringing had been. His father as well had been the minister and with that came that you spent most of your time at the church and helping out in whatever way you could and that had been the way he had brought up Gabriella whom had been happy with it until she realized it was taking over her life.

"Well I don't want to anything to do with the church anymore! You have made it more of a punishment then a joy!" She was screaming at this point. "I don't even believe in God dad! He is a fictional character in a old book!" She knew she had just offended her father at his core. He was a man of God and that meant everything to him but she didn't even care that she hurt him because she had been hurting for years and she was done with it now it was his turn to hurt.

"Gabriella Marie Montez! What have gotten into you head to offend your father like that?" Her mother was breaking the tense silence that was hanging in the air.

"It's been there all along I just had never the guts to tell you!" She spits the words out like they were venom. "But I am done being quiet and just do whatever you ask of me because I want to be the real me and she is not going to be in church she is going to live her life!" He voice was lower now but still powerful. "I want nothing to do with the church!"

That was Gabriella's fourth crime and probably the most hurtful.

* * *

 **Friday.**

She had been grounded for her behaviour and was actually locked inside her bedroom. Her parents was desperate to get their daughter back to her old self but she was stubborn and would not give in on this because what she had said that night was the truth and she finally felt free even if she was locked inside her bedroom.

She knew her friends was at the game right now and Troy was texting her wanting her to come and be with them because it was quite boring without her. But she couldn't get out and she was having a nice time in her bed with one of her favorite books and she was actually content with it.

 _We won._

 _Are you sure I shouldn't pick you up?_

 _-T_

He had asked her several times to come to the after party but she really didn't want her parents to hate her even more than they already did. Okay so maybe they didn't hate her it was more that they were disappointed in her behaviour and she wasn't sure what was worst.

 _That's great._

 _Yeah I am sure. Have fun._

 _-G_

She sighs and put down her phone and goes back to her book but it didn't take long before she heard something on her balcony. Her heart starts racing in her chest as the sound just seems to come closer and she couldn't really see anything that would actually cause the sound. Then she heard a thump and a "Fuck." There is only one person that would be on her balcony and would be cursing.

Quickly she get up from her bed and walks over to the french doors and sees the Troy standing there in his red captain hoodie and some blue jeans. "What are you doing here?" She questions as she opens the glass doors and steps out in the chilly nights.

He smiles and he might as well be the sun lighting up the night. "I am here to kidnap you!" He explains. He made it sound so simple but she knew she shouldn't but just by the thought of him coming here to take her away from the small prison it made her stomach turn in that great way only he could cause in her.

"Troy. I can't you know that." She explains in a soft tone hopping he will just accept the small explanation she was offering him and just turn around and leave for the after party. He walks slowly to her and place his hands on her hips.

"Yes you can. Your parents won't even notice you are gone." Again he made it sound so easy. Just throwing caution to the wind and do whatever felt good in the moment and in this moment it would feel good to go with him to that party and meeting her friends and just have fun and forget everything about the arguments she had been having with her father. To drive his point home he place his mouth on her neck to push her over edge and say yes to his proposal.

She thought about it because he was partially right, her parents was away for the night having dinner with some friends they hadn't seen in awhile. They probably wouldn't be home until midnight. Leaving her nearly four hours to go to the party and get back without her parents without even noticing.

"Let's go then Wildcat." She says as his mouth moves along her jawline and finally lands at her mouth.

That's when she committed her fifth crime.

* * *

She had never had a drink in her life so when one of the seniors offered her a beer she took it and started drinking and she was surprised that she actually liked it and have drowning them ever since making her incredible drunk and Troy was kept busy for the entire night to keep track of her making sure she didn't break anything in the house or that any of the guys would take advantage of her.

That was his plan.

"What the fuck have you given her? Shots?!" The blonde screams at him when she sees that her best friend was drunk and was barely able to stand up straight. Troy shot her a death glare he hadn't given her anything.

"No she has been doing quite a good job by just drinking on her own and once she started it was near impossible to stop her." He explains in a harsh tone. He did not like Sharpay, probably because she didn't really buy the act he was selling to Gabriella who lately had happily bought everything he had said. She knew he was up to no good but couldn't get Gabriella to believe it.

"Yeah right." The blonde answers. She was certain that he wanted her drunk and rape her. "Maybe I should take her home." Sharpay suggest wanting her friend to be safe. She might have been onboard with Troy a month ago but just like her parents she was beginning to worry about her friend that seemed to be changing by the day and she blamed it all on Troy.

"I think I am capable of driving her home Evans." His voice was venomous and he hardens his grip around Gabriella's waist pulling her closer to him.

"I don't want to go home!" Gabriella slurs a sure tell sign that she had enough and she should probably be on her way home. "I want to dance!" She exclaims and start tugging at Troy wanting him to come with her.

"Looks like we are going to dance!" He shoots daggers to the blonde and went with the brunette before Sharpay even has a chance to disagree with them and take Gabriella home to sleep this off. She looks as Gabriella wrap her arms around Troy's neck and start to kiss him or more like make out with him on the dance floor and he seem happy to oblige and that made Sharpay furious because if he cared about her he should get her home before she get's too drunk. She knows there is nothing she can do so she just turn away hoping that this mess they called relationship would soon be over.

He was teasing along the lower back trying to go lower down but Gabriella just pulled the hand up to her back again showing him that she was sober enough to know what was okay and what wasn't. He was completely sober trying to quicken the healing process of his wrist but it didn't matter that he had only had water tonight he still felt intoxicated by Gabriella's scent, touch and just her presence. He lets a groan escape his throat as she nibbles at his earlobe.

It must be the lack of air that made him feel like he was smashed he thought.

"We should get you home." He says into her ear trying to get heard over the loud music that was playing in the big house. "Your parents will be home soon!" He tries again when she was unresponsive to his first attempt to be responsible.

She giggles in his ear. "Screw my parents." Her response was to that. Making it her sixth and final crime of the week. He just chuckles and kiss her and pulls her close as they continues to dance until Gabriella has too many shots that everyone was handing out. At first she was throwing up in some bushes and somehow in a magical way she managed to not vomit for the 15 minute ride that it was to his house and got her into his bathroom where she was hugging the toilet bowl closely letting everything get out of her system and Troy held her hair.

"I am sorry." She get's out in between hurls and Troy chuckles.

"It's okay. It happened to the best of us." He strokes her back while she continued to throw up and finally could get her into bed.

* * *

So it was noon on the saturday when Maria sees the silver car she knew belonged to Troy stopped outside their house. She could see from the living room window how Gabriella and Troy took their sweet time saying good bye with long kisses and hugs as well as talking. What she wouldn't do to be a fly on that car. Finally they let each other go and Troy get's into his car and leave their street and Gabriella comes into the living room looking like hell.

"Where have you been?" Maria asks instantly as her daughter closes the door. The usual warm and loving tone was replaced with a harsh and cold tone. Because she was scared when Gabriella hadn't answered her phone when they had gotten home and realized she was gone.

"I was at Troy's." She mutters obviously hungover and didn't want to deal with this right now.

"All night?"

Gabriella sighs and sits down on the couch putting her hurting head i the palm of her hands. "No we were at the after party until four and then we went to his house." She explains knowing it's no idea to lie because they would figure it out eventually anyway.

It was quiet between the two Montez woman for awhile. Maria tightened the hold she had on her arms to not hug her daughter and forgive her for everything she had caused her to feel during the night. "We got worried you know! You were just gone!" She says to her daughter trying to hold the tears inside. "I don't recognize you mija." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't think Troy is good for you…"

Gabriella interrupted her. "Because I am not you yes saying daughter anymore that you want me to be?" Her voice was loud because she was mad that they always brought this back to Troy. He didn't force her to do anything she wanted to be like the others in her class and she was finally doing it. He gave her the courage to do it.

"Because you are out late, you stay at his house when his parents isn't there and apparently you drink now!" Maria lost her cool and screamed at her daughter for the first time in 16 years. "I am worried!" She says in a calmer tone.

"You don't have to be I won't do anything stupid." Gabriella mutters and get's up from the couch and starts moving towards the stairs.

"You are not allowed to see him anymore." Her mother finally says hoping that Gabriella would be reasonable and come to her senses but she was obviously blind when it came to him.

"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Gabriella screams. She was just getting a taste of living her life and her mother would not take that away from her! She would not take away Troy!

"I am you mother I want what's best for you. I don't have to be fair!" Then she leaves the livingroom hurt heart breaking in a million pieces with every sob her daughter was letting out as she fell down on the stairs. She never wanted to be the cause of her daughter crying but right now it was what she needed.

* * *

 **So Gabriella had her first sexual experience! Yay me for actually getting in some M-content!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cathing something

**Hey guys! First thanks for the reviews, faves and follwing it means a lot to me!**

 **The second thing is that I have started a new job and I do work like ALOT so my plan is to update this story one time a week probabaly more towards the weekend when I do have more time on my hands. I just wanted to let you know and hope you don't hate me for that.**

 **And thrid this is a shorter chapter but also, in my mind, a very sweet chapter that eplore more on Troy's side and what's going on in his mind.**

 **As always I hop you enjoy and tell me what you think by leaving a review, following or favorite it!**

 **Love S.**

* * *

He hadn't spent time with her in 6 days, 3 hours and 15 minutes give or take. He hadn't kissed her in over 24 hours. It wasn't like he was counting or missing her for that matter. Sure they had seen each other at school but with him being a senior and she a junior they were constantly going in different directions and to different classrooms. Right now her father was dropping her off in the morning about 10 minute before her class and picking her up basically as soon as the bell rang they did everything they could to make sure she wasn't spending any time with him.

They had taken her phone and computer from her as well making sure they wouldn't have any contact and therefore she might forget about him and then get back their innocent daughter again.

So it was a Saturday afternoon and he was not able to play basketball or spend time with Gabriella. He knew he could just meet his friends at the basketball court and watch as they played but it would be too miserable to not be able to play the sport he loved. And the not spending time with Gabriella part was mostly because that meant that his plan was gonna take even longer than he had originally planned. Or at least that was what he convinced himself because lately he had been feeling strange being around Gabriella. He couldn't explain it because he had never experienced it before.

"Get out of the house Troy!" His mother's usually warm and loving voice now ordered him rather harsh because she was sick of seeing him just hanging around the house with no plans for the evening. "Go to Chad or Zeke!" She tries when she just get's empty stares back from her son that was laying on the couch.

"They are playing basketball and I can't remember?" He holds up the white cast that was supposed to come of in two weeks and after it would be like four weeks of rehab before he could play again. But he was excited to get back into playing again.

"Yeah but unless you want to see your cousin James you should be going." His cousin James.. A slightly longer and skinnier version of Troy as well as more acne prone and braces. He was sixteen and wanted to be like Troy and had wanted that their entire lives. If Troy cut his hair three weeks later James would have cut it the exact same way, he had tried to play basketball but he sucked at it and would not make it on any team. But he was really smart, smarter then Troy would ever be and James would just like his older cousin start college this fall because of his intelligence it was also a reason Troy was taking his sweet time with his decision because he wanted to be as far as war as humanly possible from James who thought it would be so cool if they went together.

He frowns his brows at his mother for playing that card because she knew how annoying he found his cousin. But he was also grateful that he wasn't forced to hang out with his annoying cousin. "You suck mom!" He get's up from the couch and head down the staircase to his room to change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt to get into some jeans and sweatshirt. The autumn chill had arrived in otherwise warm Alburquerque making it near impossible to leave the house with some sort of layer. He picks up his phone and calls his best friend.

" _Yeah?_ " A voice answers slightly panting on the other end.

"Hey man can I come over and hide from my cousin?" He questions.

" _Yeah sure we are at the court just come down._ " He answers.

"Thank you Chad!" He hangs up and is out the door.

* * *

She had whining over the last week how unfair and awful her parents where for not letting her see Troy. It had been the theme of the week and now after about six days both Sharpay and Taylor were sick of it.

They had met at Taylor for a girls night. Gabriella had permission to see her friends as long as she was not on the same street as Troy Bolton and Taylor and Sharpay had been looking forward to it, watch some movies, gossip, do their nails, some masks and just all around have a good time while hanging in pyjamas the entire saturday night and eating pizza and chips.

But Gabriella could only talk about Troy. If it wasn't about she missed him it was how great he was and her friends are happy for her they are but there got to be a point when enough is enough and the blonde knew that they had enough now!

"Can we talk about something else Gabi?" She asks in harsher tone than she had intended. Gabriella looked like Sharpay had just offended her. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and if someone broke it it might set Gabriella off completely.

But Taylor takes that risk. "What I think Sharpay meant to say was that there are other topics we can talk about that doesn't involve boys," She tries to save the situation but it didn't help.

"When you started to like Chad you never talked about anyone else and I listened to every word you had to say about him!" Gabriella had shifted her anger towards Taylor now because she knew that what Gabriella was saying was true. The difference between the two friends was that Chad hadn't turned Taylor into someone her friends and family didn't recognise in a very short time.

"I know but sweetie we are worried about you. Troy don't have the best reputation at the school and we just don't want you to get hurt." Taylor keeps her cool and her voice is calm and warm.

Gabriella bit her lower lip like she does when she is nervous or at loss for words because Taylor was right, she had just chosen to ignore the voice inside her head that was warning her about Troy. "I know…." She begins and start to chew at her lip again. "But I think he really likes me..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, because she didn't really know if she was right about him or not. But she wanted to be right and she didn't want the doubts in her mind that her friends was causing her to have.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other with worried eyes because they are losing their friend that they knew and love. "Are you sure Gabi? Troy isn't the most trustworthy guy and we would hate to see you do anything you regret or that you would be hurt.." Taylor tries again who was the calmer one of the two friends and a voice of reason that she hoped that Gabriella would listen too.

"Why are you bringing this up now? You two wanted me to go out with him remember? And when I am out having fun you complain about that as well! Do you want me to be the one who sat at home every weekend or someone who actually lives her own life?" She questions her friends that had stirred up a lot of emotions inside her. Gabriella felt so confused and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Because you are not acting like you!" Sharpay shouts even though they were sitting next to each other.

"What?" Gabriella asks shocked and looks like a deer in the headlight confused and unaware about the hit about to come.

"You have completely changed since you started going out with Troy! You cared about things! Like school, the church even if you claimed you hated it, it gave you something to hold on to when you felt lost and it have barely been a month with Troy and you have already lost track of who you are!" The blonde throws at her best friend.

Gabriella didn't know how to react because it seemed like she destroyed every relationship in her life to mantine the one she had with Troy. First her parents and now her friends. Was this really a road she wanted to go down?

"Well I should leave then if you don't like me," She says and gets of the bed to get her bag.

"Gabi come on she didn't mean it like that!" Taylor was trying to save the situation and the friendship between the two. They had known each other for years and Taylor would not let them end their friendship here.

"I meant exactly what I said!" Sharpay says and cross her arms over her chest to show that she was serious. Gabriella just takes her bag and leave the room without a word to her friends.

Because she was apparently ready to sacrifice everything to be with Troy.

* * *

"So how is this Gabriella thing going?" Zeke asks as he does a jump shot perfectly. Troy smiles faintly. Because what does he say? That he might feel something for her and he doesn't know how to handle that or that everything is going great and soon he would have her beneath him.

He would go with the second option because Troy Bolton don't catch feelings for a girl. "Its great she will give up everything soon!" He smirks to his friends although he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he said like he had said anything bad about his friends. The group just chuckles and the one closest to him fistbump him to show that he is the man that dared to go where nobody else would go!

As his friend's seemed weirdly proud of him for attempting to get Gabriella in bed he was forced to fake smiles that told them that he as well was proud of his attempt but his stomach turning and twisting as he continues to tell them how great it will be when she finally gives it up. He doesn't understand why his stomach is in a constant rebellion these days! Was he getting lactose intolerant maybe? He should ask his parents about that.

"When is that cast coming of Bolton?" His best friend ask him completely changing the topic from girls to basketball, something that was easier to talk about because his stomach wasn't turning as soon Gabriella stopped being mentioned. He looks at his friends and smiles because he was grateful for the change of the topic.

"Two weeks and then like a month of rehab but I am so done with this shit!" He mutters. He pulls out his phone expecting a text even though he knew that didn't have her phone. So he just pretends to check the time. 09.23. It wasn't late but it was getting cold just sitting outside while they played even though they seemed like they wanted to head home. "Wanna head to someone's house and play some videogames?" He did not want to go home and face his family.

They mumbles among themselves wanting Troy to offer his house but that would not happen as long as his aunt and uncle were there and he shuddered slightly at the thought of his cousin meeting his friends. He wouldn't hear the end of it! "We can go to my house." Jordan a hispanic guy with skin darker tha Gabriella but lighter brown eyes and back hair that always looked like a mess he was a senior as well and was on his way for a full ride to college.

They slowly get into their cars and start the short ride to Jordan's house that wasn't very far from Gabriella's Troy noticed but push the thought back just as quickly as it came because he shouldn't think this much about Gabriella she should just be a distraction from his life yet he seemed more distracted by her then he had ever been.

"Are you okay man? You look pale?" Chad asks him and Troy let's out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and some colour returns to his face making him look slightly healthier.

"Yeah just sick of this cast." He mutters even though he knew it was complete crap but its not like he is going to admit that anyone else!

"You sure?" Fuck Chad who just had to push things and actually know him well enough to know when something was bothering him. Fuck him for being a good friend!

"We will talk about it later." Troy mutters again and turn into the driveway of Jordan's house.

How do you bring up that you maybe-possibly-might have gotten feelings for a girl?

* * *

She had gotten home a few hours earlier and had found her parents actually being home although she didn't do a lot of talking with either of them right now since she was forbidden to see her first crush and for that she hated them right now and would hide out in her room until she was forced to leave her house again and face her friends again. She knew she had screwed up and on monday she will apologize but right now she wanted to wallow in her loneliness and maybe read a good book.

Said and done. She had been on her bed reading one of her many favorites and completely lost track of time and when looking up she saw that it was after midnight and she hadn't even noticed it but then again her mind had been filled with scenes of fictional characters touching each other with their mouths and hands and passionate lovemaking she could only dream of. She puts the book down and rubs her eyes slightly she didn't realize she was so tired.

She makes her way to the bathroom and start to wash her face and brush her teeth before going to bed as she enters her bedroom again she starts braiding her hair to the side. As she finishes she goes to get out a pair of shorts instead of the sweatpants she was in at the moment but is interrupted as a knock on the balcony doors scare her nearly to death and she is forced to swallow that scream to not wake her parents. The person pulls as the door softly to see if it's open which it is because she rarely locks it. Carefully the young man enters.

It was just Troy and she lets out a breath of relief.

"Hey." His tone so soft and gentle as if he woken her or something.

"What are you doing here?" She questions. Even though she was happy that he was here he shouldn't because if her parents even caught a glimpse of him let alone a boy in her room without their permission? She was doomed to be on her way to that girl's only school.

Slowly he walks over to her and caress her cheek before stealing a soft kiss. "I miss you." He admits even if he didn't understand why he missed her or he did it was the slight possibility of feelings.

She wraps her arms around his waist and snuggle into his neck drawing in the scent of him she liked. "I miss you too." She murmurs into his neck before placing a tiny kiss there.

And they just stand there holding each other for the longest time that week and nieher wanted to the first one to let go.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed it :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Let it go

**Hey! I know I am a bit late but work have been crazy, it was supposed to be out on sunday but I got called in and I haven't had time finish until now and it 2 am at night! Anyway enought comlpaining! Thank you all for the reviews and following I have gotten** **!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as always mush love -S**

* * *

He had skipped his class to spend his time with Gabriella on her free period. She was supposed to be in the library studying and maybe you could say that she technically was it just wasn't on america's history. They were on the rooftop. A place that had become theirs since her parents still wouldn't let her see him and he found himself craving her. He needed to feel close to her, to kiss her and to touch her to make it through the day. Something about her made him question everything he thought he wanted. It is nice to text someone everyday good morning and good night, it is nice to walk up behind her and hug her from behind and kiss her neck, it is nice to have someone notice when you actually fix your hair it was just nice to have someone around that wanted to talk about silly things and that you could kiss at random.

That's how he would describe their… he wouldn't call it a relationship but if that was what they had it was a nice one and very easy apart from her parents hating him.

"You think you can come over to my house tonight?" He questions between kisses. His parents had been called to Atlanta so he was alone for the entire week and he wanted some much needed alone time with her that didn't involve skipping class and hiding up on the rooftop. At this point he could watch a movie as long he could be with her. He push the thought back because he knew that he was falling for her and that wasn't the plan at all! She was supposed to fall for him.

She pulls back slightly back from him and looks into those blue eyes that made her entire body turn into mush. "I don't know. I can try to make up an excuse..." She says in a quiet tone. He knew it would probably be impossible for her to get out of the house but he really wanted her to come over.

"Don't you think you can talk to them? This is kinda ridiculous that we should sneak around all the time." He leans back slightly against the railing while looking up at her. She had a cute nose he caught himself thinking but quickly push it back.

"You know that they don't like you." She states and it was true but he didn't know that it was because they thought she changed to mush when she was with him and she would probably never tell him that either.

"They are parents they are supposed to hate the boyfri..." He stops in his tracks because there was no going back from that sentence. Did he really just call himself her boyfriend? He was nobody's boyfriend but even worse than that he had never called himself anyone's boyfriend! Or he had once he had been in second grade and a girl named Allison and he had gotten together during morning recess and broken up during lunch because it just wasn't working out. "...end." He finishes the sentence.

She is quiet and he doesn't know what is worst that she assumed he was her boyfriend or that she is shocked at he apparently believes so. "Are you my boyfriend?" She asks. They had never actually discussed what they were at the moment they were just two people hanging out and making out.

"I.. I don't know.." He says in a low tone. "It just slipped out." He tries to cover up his mistake. Because he did not want to be called someone's boyfriend! Or did he?

The bell rang interrupting their conversation and Gabriella quickly got of his lap and without saying goodbye or even pretend that he might persuade her to stay up here for another class she was already down the stairs leaving him dumbfounded on the bench wondering what had gotten in his head lately.

Was it that he was actually was feeling something for her? That she managed to do what nobody else before her could? To make his heart quicken by just the smallest glimpse of her dark hair and when she was near him he could relax and breath normally again. Was that was falling for someone felt like? How could he know when he had never felt like this before?

The warning bell rings and with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart he get's up and start to head down for his history class.

* * *

Sharpay was still mad at Gabriella for letting Troy take over her life and they had not been talking since that night. Gabriella had tried to apologize for her behavior but Sharpay wouldn't listen and wouldn't be happy until she broke it of with Troy and returned to her normal routine.

Gabriella would never do that though because she had never felt more alive since Troy had entered her life and she didn't feel like Troy was changing her, everything she had done this far had been all by free will and maybe she was just becoming the person she was really meant to be, the person that had been hiding under the sweet and innocent fasque that never disobeyed her parents or argued with her friends.

Her friends and family might miss that version of Gabriella but Gabriella herself sure didn't.

The only one suffering from the friends not talking was Taylor that had tried everything to make the best friends talk to each other again and mend what has been broken to not ruin their friendship over a boy. But nothing had worked and Sharpay had started eating lunch with her friends from the drama club to make sure that she didn't have to talk to Gabriella more than she had to which meant nothing.

But the non speaking friends did share some classes together and did sit next to each other in each of theses classes, making the tension between them grow even stronger even if both of them just wanted to talk to each other about everything that has happened during the last few days but they were both to stubborn to admit it.

So when the teach in art said "Discuss with the person next to you." Gabriella and Sharpay just stared each other down, neither wanted to be the first to talk.

"I think the artist is trying to send a message." Gabriella begin slowly with a harsh tone to make sure Sharpay knew she was being ridiculous.

"Yes he is, everybody is not getting it though!" Sharpay replies with an overly sweet tone that indicated that Gabriella shouldn't talk to Sharpay even if the teacher told them too.

"And I think that the message could be interpreted in different ways and maybe there isn't just one way to see it." Gabriella matched Sharpay tone. Both of them could play that game.

"I think he only mean it one way!" Sharpay snaps.

"And I think you are a narrow minded bitch that should learn that things aren't always what you perceive them to be!" Gabriella snaps back and she regrets it the second it came out and not because she might have hurt her friend more for the reason that her teachers just walked by and heard everything she just said. She could kill Sharpay for having the smug smile on her face.

This wasn't over!

* * *

She had lied to her parents like she always did when she when Troy was involved and right now he was very much involved. They were on his bed and more and more clothing seemed to disappear of their bodies as time went on. That's probably why she was on her underwear with her shirt opened revealing most of her body to Troy's eyes. She felt more confident than she thought she would but that was probably because she could feel how hard he was and how worship like his kisses was against her body. A unfamiliar tingle between her legs made itself known every time Troy hit a certain spot on her neck or nibble at her earlobe.

Gabriella moans as he makes his way down her body first around her neck, then over her chest and placing kisses on her breast or at least the small part that was peeking up from her white bra, the down over her stomach and then finally stopping over her panties, placing long and torturous kisses along the band before looking up at her. "Do you trust me?" He questions before slightly hooking on to the small piece of fabric waiting for her answer.

"Yes I trust you." She pants and slowly he pulls down her panties and throws them somewhere in the room leaving her exposed and she didn't really care that she hadn't shaved before she came here. Slowly he lets one finger in between her wet folds dragging it along until he found the small hole that made his finger disappear into her body. She moans slightly at the new sensation. It was the first time anyone had touched her there. She herself hadn't even gone there. Slowly he trust his finger in and out of her making her moan even more and body respond by slightly trust back to him.

"You like it?" He asks as he watch her close her eyes and bite her lower lip, but not like she did when she was nervous it was sexier right now, probably trying to contain herself from screaming. Her chest was heaving making her breast look amazing from his point of view.

"Uh huh." She was unable to speak and he added another finger curling them slightly and placing his thumb on her clit massaging it gently making her wiggle slightly beneath him. He ads some intensity to his motions which gets a stronger response from him and he is quite certain that she will come soon enough. "God..." She mutters under her breath and digs her hands into his hair pulling at it.

"Just let it go..." He says to her before placing his mouth on her hip and kiss the bare skin there as her breath was getting heavier and his motions inside of her got more intense and she let's out a heavy breath and lets go of his hair.

"Oh god..." He could hear her mutter. He slowly pulls out his now wet fingers and dries himself off on the sheets. He get up to her face and kiss her softly. "That was nice." She whispers when they break apart. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she says it. Never in his wildest dream would she have thought that Troy Bolton would finger her to her first orgasm.

"Good." He whispers back trying to not break the bubble they were in, they had just done something really intimate and the outside world did not need to know about it even if it was just them there and it was just them when the act actually happened. "Then we should do that again some time." He smiles to her. He liked making her feel good.

She blushed before answering. "That would be nice. Do you want me to do something for you?" She questions and drags her hand slowly along his ribcage heading down to his jeans.

"Not tonight." He kisses her again and glance at his clock he had his bed table and sighs heavily he had to get her home. "I have to get you home." He breaks the bubble. He gets of her and gets of the bed before picking up her underwear and throwing them to her and she tires to be discrete when she puts them on before leaving the bed as well. She finds the skirt she was wearing earlier and put it back on and start to button up her shirt and tuck it inside. She feels his arm wrap around her small waist and he place a kiss on her temple.

"I wish my parents would let me see you." She says in murmur and lean back into his solid chest. He bury his nose in her hair and breathe her in she had such a calming effect on him.

"I know. But they will come around I am sure off it." He murmurs back to her and reluctantly let go of her. "Come on let's get you home." He takes her hand and leads her to glassdoor that lead to their driveway to take her home for the night.

* * *

Her parents was in the livingroom when she got home. He had dropped her of a block away from their house so they wouldn't see the car and connect the dots. She looks at them and they seem so content with each other as they talk between themselves and the tv is just a background noise.

"Hey." She says announcing she was there and walk slowly to the couch wondering if her parents could tell that she had been touched by a man on her most private parts and wondered how they would react if they would find out that he had touched her in way they thought she should save for her future husband and even worse that she had touched a man like she should only touch her future husband.

"Oh hi sweetie." Her mother greeted her and looked at her daughter as she leaned against the back of the couch. Her mother eye's was warm and kind as they connect with her daughter's and waits for what she might say next.

"How did it go with the tutoring?" Her father asks and looks at his daughter as well.

"It was fine. He was more behind than I realized." She lies and looks down at her hands. She was certain they knew about Troy and could see through all her lies! "Well I am going to bed I am tired and I have some reading too do so…." She turns around to start to go to her room when her mother opens her mouth again.

"Gabriella wait." She turns around and sighs and looks at her mother and waits for whatever she had to say, but her heart was racing because she was sure they would call her out for being with Troy. "Your father and I were talking and we agreed on letting you see Troy again..." Gabriella's eyes widen and she wants to scream but tries to remain as calm as she could possibly be in this moment. "...but we want to have him for dinner to get to know him a bit better!"

Say what again? They would kill him slowly or her father would kill him whenever Gabriella and her mother left the room. "Yeah that will be great! I will find out when he is avalible." She says trying to remember how to breathe because air didn't seem to find its way down her lungs right now.

"He is coming here on Sunday otherwise you will never see him again." Her father explains in a harsh tone and Gabriella just had to agree to this because this was the only way she had to actually be with Troy.

And she had to take it.

* * *

He looked at his best friend wanting to explain to him what was going on with him but how can you explain something when you don't even understand it yourself. So he just stands there next to him trying to find the courage to tell him what he had been thinking and feeling lately but he doesn't know how to form the words.

"What's wrong man? you are staring at me and you only do that when you want to say something." Chad slams the door to his locker and look at his friend that looked tortured and miserable the same expression he had been rocking since Gabriella was forbidden to see him so he assumed it had something to do with that.

"It's nothing!" He brush it off quickly like he always does when actually want to talk about it, which Chad know so he just raises his eyebrows and waits for the word vomit to come like it always did. "Fine! I feel weird and I..." He sighs because he doesn't know how to say it for it to come out right. "Whenever I am near Gabriella my stomach is turning when she isn't around I feel like I should worry…." He trails of and sighs again. This was hard because he knew exactly what it was but need someone else to confirm it. "I have been missing her the last week when I can't see her and I just don't know. I don't understand why I feel like this it makes no sense!" He finally gets out and Chad just smiles because he had known since the night of the carnival.

"Dude… You like her." He simply states because there was nothing more to it. Troy Bolton had gotten feelings for a girl.

"No not like that! Sure she is smart, funny and smells nice and she is fun to be around but I don't _like_ her more than I like anyone else." Again trying to brush of the truth he didn't want to realize. He was just horny in his mind and all these _feelings_ would go away as soon as he fucked her.

"You have never noticed before if a girl is smart or funny." Chad points out making Troy more frustrated as he was forced to realize that his friend was right and he for the first time actually might want more with a girl then just sex and that bothered him! He had never wanted strings and now all of the sudden he wants be someone's boyfriend! He doesn't even know how to be one!

"So what I just forget who I am and become the other half of someone else?" He spats out.

Chad chuckles. "No Troy you are still you but you have someone who is there." Troy looks at his friend. He made it sound so simple and so great. Did he want that or did he just convince himself that he did so he wouldn't feel so lonely when the rest of his friends was getting girlfriends. "Just let go of the control and see where it leads you." Chad suggests and Troy just remains quiet as his brain was working overtime trying to figure out what he actually wanted.

* * *

She had been looking for him all day and whenever she would catch a glimpse of him they were heading in different directions and never had time to actually talk. So she had sent him a text so they could meet at the rooftop. She was nervous how he would react to her parents ultimatum for them to see each other. Hopefuly there would be no problem but she wasn't sure because if she was being honest with herself they didn't know each other that well even if would like to tell herself that.

But she would like to get to know him more.

Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears the heavy footsteps of Troy as he get's up to the rooftop, he walk to stand beside her and place a sweet kiss on her cheek."Hey what did you want to talk about?" He questions completely pushing all of his thoughts and worries from earlier out of the way.

"Well I do have some good news." She begins nervously. "My parents told me that we could see each other again…." She trails of.

"But?" He questions because he knows it's coming and he wonders what could be that bad she couldn't just tell him.

"They want to have dinner on sunday with us so they can get to know you a bit more." She bit her lower lips nervously waiting for his response he knew that if he really didn't want to become serious with her this was his way out,

But he didn't want out he wanted in.

"Well then I guess you parents are meeting your boyfriend." He smiles to her and leans in to kiss her softly. He could feel her smiling against his mouth. He was really doing this. He was becoming someone's boyfriend and for the first time in weeks his inside was calm.


	9. Chapter 9: Bridges

**You know the drill! I work a lot and there have been eurovision song contest here and I love watching that soo that took up some time. This is a short chapter kinda blocked at the end but I didn't want to push on for the sole purpose of a longer chapter. I like it and I hope you do as well**

 **Love- S**

* * *

It had been awful! The dinner had been a disaster and her father had been basically eating him alive! She enters the school and tries to find her best friend to talk to her about it but stops in her tracks when she remembers that they aren't friends anymore because she had chosen Troy over her. And she had called her best friend a narrow minded bitch, which was from the truth. Gabriella had been the one who had been narrow minded and ignorant to her friend. She sighs and take a deep breath trying to compose herself. She sees a glimpse of the blonde hair but it was walking away from her and she couldn't bring herself to scream out her name. She didn't want to admit defeated by her.

Not yet anyways.

Her phone buzzed.

 _Meet me in the chem lab._

 _-Tay_

Well atleast she could tell her other best friend about the awful dinner she had last night with her boyfriend and her parents.

* * *

 _He had showed up on time, wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans in a attempt to dress up and in that way impress her parent. He had hugged her when he had entered the house also a way to show her parents that he was a good guy and was trustworthy. But in their mind he was the reason that their daughter was acting out and tonight wasn't an attempt to get to know him better and give him approval. No it was a night to find out who he was and no matter what make sure he stayed as far away from Gabriella._

" _Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you mr Montez." Troy had introduced himself to her father that looked like he wanted kill the young man. But Troy kept smiling and tried to get a conversation started. "So you are a priest?" He asks in a slightly nervous voice and he could feel his palms getting damp._

" _Yes I am." Jose Montez answers in a short, hard tone and Troy was pretty sure he could see his heart beating in his chest because it felt like it was on it way out. "What church do your family belong to?" O course he had to ask that question and Troy's first impulse was to lie but that wouldn't really give him a good start on her parents liking him and he already was on minus points._

" _Uhmm..." He begins not sure what to actually say but he knows that he has to tell the truth because he knew absolutely nothing about religion except it was mumbo jumbo. "Actually we_

 _are atheists." The tension hung over the two men before Troy spoke again trying to save the situation. "Both my parents are doctors not really believing in god and miracles…." He rambles unable to stop himself._

" _To each their own." Jose says in a rather soft tone for being him. "But remember when you get to hell you could have prevented it." And Troy just nods because he could feel the despise Jose felt for him and the night would not get any better from here. Nope it would only be worse._

* * *

Gabriella opens the door to the chemlab where she had spent countless hours and time solving near impossible equations and formulas. This was a safe haven for her when things felt rough and she needed to space out. She was however surprised when she saw the blonde hair from earlier. Again she stopped in her tracks and there was so many thing she wanted to tell her but her mouth didn't know how to form words and she was still mad at her.

"What are you doing here?!" Her voice manage to get out. Of all the things she wanted to say that was what her mind could do really?! Come on brain don't be stupid! The blonde turns around as she is questioned. Her outfit was unusually tame for being Sharpay Evans. A pair of plain wash jeans, a low heel boot with some bling on it and a light pink button up shirt and her hair in a messy bun.

"Taylor asked me to be here!" She spats back at the latina girl. "Since when do you wear t-shirt and jeans?" She questions her clothing choices making Gabriella look down at her white t-shirt and light blue jeans. Sure it wasn't anything spectacular but Sharpay had seen her in this kind of style before. Before she can defend her outfit they both hear the door close and lock showing their dark coloured friend in the small window. Did she just lock them inside?

"What are you doing Tay?" Gabriella shouts to her friend and run up to the door and pulls at the door in an attempt to open it even though she knows it's locked.

"You two need to sort this out and be friends again!" She explains through the door and then leaves the two friends alone.

Gabriella turns around and just look at her former best friend because it was all her fault they were in this situation to begin with. "Just say sorry and we are done with this." Sharpay says or more like demands because she is used to getting her way and right now wasn't any different to her.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Gabriella exclaims looking at Sharpay like she was insane. "You are the one who went crazy when I started dating Troy which also was your suggestion so I could live a little!" She cross her arms over her chest and stand up straight. "So I think you should apologize to me!" She demands.

Sharpay huff. "Yeah live a little not take over your life completely and be his little marionette that come running everytime he calls!" She begins before she is interrupted by Gabriella.

"Like you change everything about you when you like a guy? I mean you said you hated football but learned everything about it and went to every football game in eighth grade because Justin liked you and I didn't see you for almost three months and when we did talk it was about Justin and football!Same thing ninth grade only then it was Nick and baseball! And the list keeps going and I never complained! I was happy for you every time!" Gabriella states and Sharpay is quiet because she knows it's true. "And when I get my first boyfriend I expected you would do the same for me and I know I haven't been me but that version of me I don't know if I like her… And don't know if I like this version either.." Gabriella sighs and sits down on one of the chairs and look at her best friend.

"You are right Gabi..." Sharpay sighs and sits down next to her. "I am so used to you doing what you are told and never breaking any rules ans seeing you breaking every rule in the book, breaking your parents trust to be with him… I don't know, it shocked me and made frustrated because that was not the friend I knew." Sharpay explains and look at her friend with a crooked smile.

Gabriella nods and she agrees she didn't recognize herself sometimes when she looked in the mirror and she was still trying to figure out who she was. "I know… I am just trying to find myself without everything on the side and I don't know Troy pushes me to do that." She explains to her best friend. "I am just not there yet. But I think it would be easier if my best friend was by my side." She nudged her slightly and smiles to her.

"I absolutely agree!" She hugs her best friend that she had missed for almost a month. "But I have to know all the details about Troy!" The friends burst into laughter and Gabriella catches her up on everything.

* * *

 _Maria had made an amazing whole roasted chicken with roasted potatoes and vegetable and Troy was certain that it tasted amazing but the looks Jose was sending did not give him peace of mind to actually eat, he felt like he could throw up and run out of there at any moments because it was tense and awkward as fuck right now and he didn't know what to say to ease the tension. But her parents kept smiling to him and he smiles, if somewhat awkwardly, back._

" _So Troy Gabriella said you hurt yourself playing basketball." Maria spoke up softly but somehow her voice seemed poisonous and he was sure her eyes would send out a laser and kill him right there and then._

" _Uhh yeah… I guy slammed into me and I fell back snapping my wrist as I landed but its coming of in a week and I should be able to play again." He explains to her and she nods gently._

" _So is basketball your plan for college?" She continues._

" _It's sorta plan B, if it works out great but I am not really sure what to actually apply. I am thinking marketing of some sort." He explains finding it quite hard to tell strangers about you future when you don't even know yourself._

" _Not medecin like you parents?" She continues to push him._

" _No. Blood and gore isn't really my thing." It was a slight lie, yeah sure he had thought about it but he would probably crack under the pressure to be as good as his parents are. They are world renowned for a reason after all._

" _That is a surprise most children want to follow their parent's footsteps.." Maria begins but is interrupted by her daughter._

" _Mom… If he doesn't want to study medicine he doesn't have to." Gabriella hisses to her mother. But it wasn't her mother she should worry about. It was her dad because he really didn't want Gabriella to date Troy._

" _I hope Gabriella told you about the promise she made to God when she was younger. Because she does believe in God." Troy shakes his head. No Gabriella hadn't told him about any promise to God, probably because they hadn't hung out for that long yet and the big dark secret's hadn't come up yet. "She won't have sex until she is married." Jose was definitely trying to scare him off and it was working. He could see from the corner from his eyes that Gabriella was red as a firetruck and he was pretty sure his face matched hers right now._

 _What does he say to that? That he doubted that she would keep it and he really wanted to say that but he opted for the safer choice. "That's great. I am to." Where the last part came from he had no idea._

* * *

"I told her parents I was not gonna have sex until I get married!" Troy looked at his best friend who was doubled over by laughing so hard from Troy telling him about his dinner. It was his first time doing anything like this and he just happen to get the most rigid parents of all time and to Chad there was nothing funnier. "And even that didn't make them like me! They hate me like I am a murderer or something!" He continues his rant.

"You are with their daughter what would you expect? That they would welcome you with open arms?" That was what he had hoped for because he usually excel at things why would being a boyfriend be any different? "Oh my god… You really thought they would love you?" And he begins to laugh again.

"Why is that so strange? I am a good guy!" Troy defends himself and sigh while waiting for Chad to be done laughing even though Troy didn't see the fun in it at all. He was new at this and should be offered support not be laughed at.

"Because you are dating their daughter! It's in their DNA to hate you in the beginning! But they will warm up to you when you show that you are a good guy that will not hurt their daughter." This was a first time for Chad to actually know more about something then Troy did, because upon until recently he had found this ridiculous and he did not need to know these things.

"I doubt that they will ever like me." He sighs and that was probably the truth because he was everything weren't and that bothered him, would it make impossible for Gabriella and him to be together? He being an atheist and she religious. He wasn't sure but for now it didn't have to matter because they were having fun and getting to know each other all the other things would have to come later.

* * *

 _Jose had taken Troy into his study, probably to scare him even more and possibly kill him. He wasn't sure yet but the door was closed and he felt Jose eyeing him the entire time as he walked over to his desk and leaned against it on the front. He was pretty sure he was getting the talk about not hurting his daughter or else._

" _Gabriella seems to like you." He begins and Troy can only nod because he was to scared to actually say anything to him, his voice wouldn't carry him. "But I don't like you." He ads and Troy narrows his eyes, how could you not like him, he was likeable!_

" _I am sorry to hear that." He manage to get out. "But I like Gabriella and as long as she likes me I am not going anywhere." He says and he knows he sounds cocky but it was how he felt. Jose nods to him but remains quiet as if he was thinking about what he should say next in an attempt to scare him off._

" _You know it won't take long for her to see who you really are." Jose tries again._

" _I have never pretended to be anyone else but myself and I have certainly not stopped her from becoming who she is meant to be and I think she is finding herself it's just not what you want her to be." He was certain that you shouldn't talk to your girlfriend's parents like this but her parents should want her to be happy even if isn't the way they think is appropriate._

" _I am her father and I know what's best for her and it's certainly not you. Maybe not tomorrow or next month but you will hurt her and she will never forgive you for it. Because here is the thing about Gabriella, she doesn't take any relationship lightly and is you are not ready for that I just have to lean back and wait for you to mess up and she will be the daughter I know." Jose smirks and Troy just smiles._

" _Yeah I guess we will have to see about that."_


	10. Chapter 10: Healing

**Hey guys! Yay finally a new chapter that is way better then the last that sucked very mush and I am sorry for that! But I do enjoy this chapter and hope you do to!**

 **Thank you all for following, favorited and reviews they all warm my heart! 3**

 **Hope you enjoy this and if you like it you know what to do!**

* * *

Today was the day when he finally could feel normal again, the day when he didn't have to use pens to scratch himself, the day he could shower without using a ton of plastic bags around his arm, the day when he didn't have to worry about hitting things and send shockwaves of pain through his lower arm. It was the day when the cast came off and he could function like a normal person again. So when the day finally came his parents insisted to join him to make sure he was okay translation they wanted to make sure that his doctor was doing his job right and Troy didn't even try to fight them because there was no idea to even bother with it.

So he was sitting in the chair trying not to vomit by the smell that had been created under the cast for the last month and a half. It was awful, the doctor was touching and bending his wrist while asking if it hurt in different positions and angles completely obvious to the smell right in front of his nose. Troy could not ignore the feeling that something might be wrong and he would be out for another six weeks because the doctor was completely quiet probably stressed by having his parents stare him down as he was doing his job.

"Everything looks fine, you have healed as you should." The doctor finally says with a soft smile on his lips, Troy let out the breath he had been holding. "But you do need to do some physical therapy to regain strength in your wrist again but if you keep that up you will be able to play in a month I would say." He says further but that was to be expected but at least everything had healed as it should and he was one step closer to playing again.

"Are you sure that it's safe for him to play so soon?" Lucille didn't ask as a doctor but as a concerned mother that had witnessed her only child getting really hurt and she was on the fence of him playing again even if she knew she could never tear a ball out of her son's hand, that he had stayed away for this long was a miracle.

"There won't be a problem if he follows what the physical therapist says..." He turn back to Troy again. "If you don't you might permanently hurt yourself and might never be able to play again" He ads a subtle threat to his young patient who just nods because there was no way in hell he would risk a possible carrier as basketball player just because he couldn't follow directions.

"No problem! I will do whatever you say just as long as I can play again." Troy reassures his parents and doctor. He glance over to his mother and he could see she was still worried it was the same look she had when he had broken his collarbone when he was younger and if you believed her facial expression you could think that he had gotten a death sentence.

"So you will need a brace during this recovery phase." The doctor informs him. "What colour do you want on it?"

Troy chuckles softly he felt like a kid when he was asked this question. "I like blue so go with that..." He informs him and the doctor smiles and gets up from his chair to fix everything for his brace. He looks down at the wrist that had been injured and he clenches his hand and moves his fingers around, he hadn't done it in over a month and it stung a bit but mostly it just felt good to finally live life normal again.

* * *

She was sitting at the kitchen table doing some homework while she waited for Troy to be done at the hospital and they would hang out with some friends at Chad's house where they would also do some homework but she suspected they would probably end up just playing video games and eat pizza. But she wouldn't mind she was almost done with her homework and could without problem enjoy the night with her friends and boyfriend. She saw in the corner of her eye that her father was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and seemed indecisive if he should enter or just leave.

"Hi dad..." She speaks out and look up at him and he lets out a breath and decides to enter the room and comes to sit down next to his daughter something he should have done a long time ago.

"Gabriella..." He smiles and his face seem soft and warm just like it had been a few years ago before he realized a boy would come and take her away from him and instead of accepting it he had tried to keep her away from boys. And he knows that Troy had told her about what happened between the two of them at dinner and again it was an irrational attempt to keep her away from boys. "I want to apologize for the way I have been acting towards you and Troy but mostly to you." He muster up the courage to say.

Gabriella looks genuinely shocked and looks at her father that seemed to be sincere about this "What?" She questions not really sure what he was trying to say.

He smiles to his baby girl that somehow had grown up to be an amazing young woman. "I have been treating you poorly out of fear that I would lose you what I didn't understand by doing so I lost you even more and made you feel like you had to lie to us to live your life the way you wanted to. I am not saying I approve of the way you handle things but I understand why you did what you did." He explains to her and she seemed more relieved than anything else. "And If you want to be with Troy I accept that and I will give him an honest chance." He concludes.

Gabriella was smiling from ear to ear before hugging her father in a warm embrace like they had done so often in the past. "Thank you dad." She whispers and he hugs her tighter to him happy to have his daughter back. They let go of each other before Gabriella spoke again. "I am sorry though for making you feel like I wasn't trustworthy because I wasn't and I did temporarily lost myself in Troy but I think I am on the right path again." She explains to her father that actually listened to her and heard what she was saying before speaking.

"We have all been there." Jose chuckles at her daughter. "So Troy…. Is it serious?" He questions.

Gabriella shrugs. "I don't know if he is the one I will marry but right now everything is good, we are having fun and I'll guess we take it from there." Gabriella smiles to him and he nods. He was happy that she was happy. Her phone rang and she answered and he took it as his cue to leave but just as he was about to leave he heard the words he had longed to hear for so long. "I think I am gonna skip tonight I want to spend some time with my dad."

It had been a long time coming but he was excited that she wanted to spend time with him again. Just like she had when she was younger. "You want to spend time with your old man?" He questions as she hangs up the phone and look at him with a huge smile that put the sun to shame if you asked him, but he was quite unobjective when it came to her.

"Yeah how about we go out for some ice cream just like we used to do." She suggest.

"That sounds like a great idea mija."

They had found their way back to each other and Jose could not be happier.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't coming?!" Chad exclaims as Troy entered the house of his best friend. They barely said hi before everyone questioned where Gabriella was apparently she had been growing in his friends making them want her more then him, he was just some by product that came with Gabriella and something they had to put up with it seemed.

"She just said she wanted to spend time with her dad I don't know anything else," He explains and shrugs his shoulders as he continues to the living room where everyone was seated around the room, some on the couch and some on the floor. Taylor had come although she did not notice him at all with her nose deep in a math book that seemed to confuse her.

"Gabriella is smarter than you and nicer so she can actually help me with my math unlike you who just mock me!" Chad whines while Troy just rolls his eyes at it as he sits down next to Zeke that had a book open but ignored it as he was talking to Jason and Kelsi about what sounded like his latest creation in the kitchen.

"Well she isn't here so I guess you have to settle with me or you know fail math!" Troy defends himself while glaring at Chad who seemed defeated by the fact that Gabriella wouldn't help him, He could hear him muttering something about him sucking, but he didn't really care! "Nobody has said anything about my new blue brace or the fact that my cast is actually off!" He mutters and his friends looks up and does notice that he infact did not have a cast anymore something you think people would notice quite fast but not his friends... obviously.

"Oh.." He could hear quietly around the room as they realize this. "It must feel good to finally have it off though..." Zeke tries to save the situation and the fact that they all had missed that it was off even though he had mentioned it earlier today. But it was the end of the semester and all the teachers was brutal when it came to homework when they realized they had a month left and nowhere near where they was supposed to be in the text books.

Troy smiles softly because it was awesome to have it off. He was closer to actually play again and right now that was all that mattered to him. "Yeah I get to play again soon and if nothing else I can shower like a normal person again." He chuckles. "I will probably be back in a month and make sure we actually get to the playoffs!" He sounds slightly annoyed at the last part seeing as the wildcats weren't as good as they were supposed and this was due to the fact that he wasn't on the team.

Not to brag but he had been voted MVP three years in a row and the team was a reflection of him and right now it wasn't at its peak and slightly crippled.

"Come one we are doing our best!" Chad defends the team, the only one who would disagree with Troy. And he was right, They were used to having Troy as a second coach and saviour when things got bad on the court so him being off wasn't very great for their team spirit or confidence.

"Look I know I am just grumpy because I haven't played in what seemed like forever! Or even done any activity except walking because that won't twist and turn my wrist!" He admits. He wanted to play so badly even if it was just for fun.

"Okay we get it you are grumpy for not playing! Can we get back to studying like we said we would!" Taylor suddenly burst out and glare at her boyfriend and his best friend that was disturbing the study peace. Trying to hold back their laughter Troy and Chad nod and start picking up their books and try to do some actual reading.

The key word was try here, Taylor just sighs and shakes her head to herself because this was going to be a much longer night than she had planned on.

* * *

He had convinced her to come home to him after school to help him with some assignments he had trouble with. Not that he actually had any trouble with school work he just wanted to have her alone and not be bothered by their friends or her parents. So here they were on his bed he trying not so discrete to kiss her neck and shoulder to get her mind of the books that was laying before them wanting their attention but Troy focused wholeheartedly his attention on Gabriella who seemed to respond to it quite well to his touch.

"We are supposed to study..." She mutters under her breath as his mouth nips at the thin skin off the collar bone and ignoring her words completely he just continues the sweet torture on her shoulder and up to her neck again making her moan softly under her breath. "Troy..." She tries again.

"That's my name..." He murmurs before nibbling her earlobe that made her lose her breath even more, her chest heaving and her fingers curling up in small fits as a way to control herself in a situation she didn't know how to react. Slowly he pushes her down to the mattress and placing himself off top of her, pinning her down between him and the bed while still kissing her shoulders and neck.

"We are supposed to study Troy..." She tries again but no luck because he was having too much fun making her fidget and moan beneath him as he found all the right spots on her upper body.

"I am studying..." He murmurs against her ear, his hot breath making her already weak body weaker and more compliant to his touch. "I am studying you." He ads and he is sure she blushes as he says this but he doesn't really care because he was busy making her body respond to his own. Slowly he could feel her hands wrap around his neck and play with the hair on the back of his head, tugging slightly as he hit a good spot.

She leads his mouth to her own making their lips meet together in perfect union and move in the same pace. His hand move slightly under dress feeling the smooth skin of her thigh, breaking away from each other for a moment she begins to kiss his neck with slow kisses and he closes his eyes hoping his pants won't burst right now because what she was doing to him was pure magic. And it was sexy that she took control of the situation.

She goes back to his jaw line and there as well she place those long and slow kisses making him squeeze her thigh slightly harder than he had intended but she didn't seem to mind. But before she reaches his mouth she speaks. "We need to study Troy." Making him groan because he didn't agree at all, this was way more fun the studying.

"Nah… I like this better.." He says before kissing her mouth again and she happily responds to this even though she thought that they should study and maybe if they had studied there wouldn't have been such a surprise when someone cleared their throat to get the attention of the teenagers faster then when lighting struck Troy was of Gabriella and she was sitting up against the headboard of the bed looking to the door where his father stood and Gabriella had never been more mortified. This was not the appropriate way to meet your boyfriend's parents for the first time.

"I was just wondering if you wanted pizza for dinner but I see we have company." Jack smiles to the teens that seemed to be same colour as the tomatoes in the kitchen and to him it was just funny and slightly shocking that Troy would bring home a girl when he knows they were home from their trips.

"Yeah… Pizza is great dad." Troy get's out still dumbfounded that he had gotten caught making out by his dad. "You know what I will meet you in the kitchen in like five minutes..." Jack just nods because he wasn't quite sure what to actually say to his son right now so he leaves the basement and heads up the stairs to the kitchen.

It quiet between the teens before Gabriella finally get's up from the bed and starts to pack her things down in her bag before Troy stops her. "Gabriella..." He says softly and she just looks at him. "My parents don't care about this although its awkward I must admit." He tries to lighten the mood but she looks like she is ready to kill him right there.

"This is not how I meet your parents for the first time!" Her tone is harsh but quiet to not get attention from his dad. "Maybe your other girls have been fine with it but I am not!" He is quiet and looks at every direction but her eyes because how too you tell that she is the first girl you want your parents to meet.

"You are the first..." He says quietly as if he is scared of her reaction. "But If you want to leave I can't stop you." He ads softly and looks her in the eye even though he wants her to stay.

She is quiet because she had assumed that he had brought home countless girls for his parents to meet but she was flattered that she was the first one that he wanted them to meet. "Okay..." She says quietly but continues to look him in the eyes. Instantly she could she could see his eyes lit up by this simple word.

He walks over to her and pull her into his arms and place a soft kiss on her lips. "He will love you." He murmurs and takes her hand to lead her up to the kitchen.

* * *

Jack was cleaning up in the kitchen after the pizza dinner he just had with his son and his girlfriend and he was amazed how his son looked at her like she brought out the sun that morning and the moon at night. She was nice and well mannered and just a perfect fit for his son if you asked him. So when he saw them trying to play basketball or it was more that he tried to teach her how to throw the actual ball, even though he probably shouldn't with his still healing wrist, but it was sweet and they seemed to have fun.

"What are you looking at?" His wife disturbed his thought process, he didn't even hear her come in. He turns around and place a small kiss on her cheek before leading her to the kitchen window.

"Our son got a girlfriend." He informs his wife that seemed just as shocked that their son had brought home a girl even if it wasn't planned on them meeting each other today. He had brought her up to the kitchen and had introduced her as his girlfriend. "I think she is great for him." He continues to tell her as she remains quiet.

"I never thought our son would even try to be in a serious relationship." Lucille admits to her husband and who could blame her because he had never brought a girl home, or her brought them home he just didn't introduce them to her and had her on her way in the early morning so there was no chance that they would run into each other.

"I didn't either. But she was great at dinner and polite even though I caught them making out before hand." He chuckles and Lucille joins him because they knew very well that their son wasn't a virgin so making him embarrassed for making out with a girl was quite fun.

The parents look at each other and smile because what's going on outside could possibly be the sweetest thing they had ever seen but most of all Troy was happy and therefore they were happy for him.

Their little baby boy was growing up.

* * *

"Your parents are staring at us." Gabriella giggles as Troy throws a ball in the net making it utter perfection of a throw. She was amazed how good he was playing basketball even if it was just throwing balls into the net, he looked at ease and so comfortable as he did it, like nothing could break his focus.

"Probably amazed that I got such a great girlfriend." He says after throwing another ball into the net and goes over to sit next to her on her cold grass. "My dad thinks you are the greatest thing to happen to me you know." He nudges her slightly and smiles as her cheeks flushed in a light pink colour.

"No he doesn't..." Gabriella tries to brush it of.

"He totally does and my mom will think you are equally as great because you are smart, beautiful, funny and very easy to talk to." He continues. "And you want to be a doctor." He ads. He knows that he could do whatever he wanted but it still felt like he betrayed them by not becoming a doctor like them.

"And what do you want to be?" She questions in a soft tone and takes his hand in hers while waiting for his answer that he didn't have.

"I don't know… And I need to send my college applications." He sighs the last day was getting closer and closer by the second but he had no idea what to apply for. "Any idea's Montez?" He chuckles softly in an attempt to lighten the mood because he had no idea what he will be doing in the fall.

"No… But I think you should do something that makes you happy." She knows this is a sappy answer but he smiles and nods before leaning in and kiss her softly.

"Right now you are the thing that makes me happy." He admits.

"And you make me happy."

They didn't know it at the time but this was the first step to admitting that they loved each other, they weren't there yet but in time they will.


	11. Chapter 11: Missing you

**I am alive and I have not forgotten about this! I know you probably hate my for saying this but work have been crazy and I have done a lot of extra shifts and over time. I also have been spending alot of time with my family and friends while the sun was actually out and I celebrated midsummer this past weekend its a swedish tradition and we drink "nubbe" eat potatoes and picked fisk and tons of strawberries! You got to love us swedes with our crazy traditions!**

 **But I will make a effort to sit down more often and actually write for you guys! I loved you reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **As always please review, favorite and follow as that makes me very happy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Troy wasn't that ecstatic when his parents announced that they were going to see his grandparents before Christmas and it wasn't so much that he would meet his grandparents it was more that James would be there and he did not want to spend time with James. And his wrist wasn't going to heal before the last the game anyway so he might as well go as far away as possible because he would just be depressed about it. But he knew it was for the best then he would be able to come back next semester stronger and better.

It was the night before he was supposed to leave with his family and Gabriella had come over to help him pack and say goodbye in a more intimate way then just over the phone. After all he would be gone almost five days. He would come back the day before Christmas and he had promised that when he came back that he would attend church with her, not that he planned on getting religious anytime soon but because it was important to her and she was supposed to sing and she really wanted him to be there. She had also been on top of him and her mouth against his throat and hands over his crotch, he would have said yes to anything.

"I think you should give your cousin a chance he might surprise you." Gabriella suggests. It was such a Gabriella thing to say, she always gave people the benefit of the doubt even though she had never met James she assumed he was a good person when Troy knew he was a pain in the ass and a wanna-bee Troy. So he just shakes his head to her because he was not becoming friends with that lunatic he was related to.

"No! If he could decide we would be going to same collages and I would rather poke my eyes out with a butter knife!" He explains to his girlfriend just so she could get an idea of how annoying he is and she just giggles making him smile forgetting all about his annoying cousin, that he would be spending the five coming days with. Maybe he should find their butter knife and start poking.

"I don't think he is that bad." Gabriella smiles and walks over to him and wrap her arms around his neck and looking in to his blue eye's that could make her fall down at any moment but lucky for her he wrapped his arms around her waist making sure she didn't fall down. He just raises his eyebrows and shakes his head because she had never met his crazy cousin. Slowly he leans down and kiss her softly that she moans quietly into. "God I'll miss you.." He murmurs against her lips when they break apart.

"I'll miss you too…" She says just as quiet. "But we should continue to pack your bag so you have everything before going to your grandparents." She says with a happy tone and let her hands glide down to his strong chest. "Should I get your toiletry bag?" She asks.

"Yeah sure. It's in the third drawer it's blue." He explains and she nods and get out of his grip and turns around to go to his bathroom that was in a beige and white, quite small but it fitted a toilet, sink and a shower in the corner it wasn't like he needed more space. She opens the third drawer that was under the sink and she did saw his blue toiletries bag but she also saw a light blue cardboard box that said _Trojan_ and was unopened _._ Her heart was racing she didn't know if he expected anything from her or if she should be worried that he had someone else beside to have his physical needs met.

She must have been standing there for a longer time then she realized because Troy peaks his head inside the small room. "Did you fin…" His voice trails of when he sees where her eyes had landed and he sighs and mutters something under his breath because this would not end well. Her mind was working overtime trying to figure out every possible scenario for why he had a box of condoms that was waiting to be open and he knew that the logical explanation that he had bought those before they started going out, which was the truth, but her mind wasn't going there. "Its just a box of condoms." He explains in a neutral tone because they didn't mean anything.

"It's not opened why would you need them?" She questions.

"I got them before we started going out and they have just been sitting there." He shrugs trying to get her to realize that it wasn't a big deal, but to her it obviously was.

"You know I am not ready for it!" She explains and he honestly don't know how she jumped to that conclusion, it wasn't like he had pushed for them to have sex it was more like the opposite, he was constantly making sure she was okay with everything they did.

"I know but you know that before you I had sex! It's not a big secret and I am sorry but I have never planned on being a teenage dad!" He was angry because she was blowing this completely out of proportion. "I know you want to be married before you have sex and I think I have done nothing but respect that."

She was taking deep breathes because she know he is right. She was just insecure that she couldn't give herself to him fully that she thought he wanted her to. But he was telling the truth he had never pushed the matter and had respected her boundaries. "I know…" She whispers. "I am sorry." She look at him and his face soften to and walk over to her and pull her into his arms and place a kiss on her forehead.

"You are not like the girls before you… I actually care about you." She smiles as he says this and her heart speeds up as his scent fills her nose. "I think we are equally new at this and I am sure both of us will screw up along the way." He continues and she nods into his neck agreeing.

"You are a right. I made a chicken out of a feather and I am sorry." She murmurs into his neck again and breathe in his scent again before looking him into his eyes. "I care about you to." And he smiles at her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

* * *

Three hours he had been at his grandparents' house and all during those three hours his cousin had been by his side making him crazy. Asking how his wrist was, if he had chosen a collage, about basketball and just about everything in between those subjects and Troy have to remind himself that he does not look good in orange even if it would feel amazing to kill his cousin right now.

"I applied to Harvard and Princeton." James says and Troy fakes a smile and just nods because he would not let anyone know about his collage pick before the time for applications was over, he would not risk going to the same collage as his 16 year old cousin and have him ruin his entire collage carrier by being stupid James.

"That's really great James." He mutters and look around the room to find anyone else to talk to but his parents was talking to his grandparents. James parents was in the guest house unpacking and his other aunt and uncle was on their way as well bringing along some younger family members, Troy was the oldest and at times it had it perks it was mostly a pain in the ass when feeling to young to talk the adults in the family and too old to have anything in common with ten years olds, of course there was James but he was crazy.

"Where have you applied?" He continues pushing the matter even though Troy didn't give any clear answers.

"Multiple schools. Not sure what I want to do." He shrugs his shoulder which was a half truth, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he had only applied to a handful of schools and if he could have his way he would attend Stanford and study something sport related. But he wasn't really sure yet.

"Oh so you haven't decided then?" James continues and Troy takes a deep breath reminding himself once again that he does not look good in orange and in addition to that he would not make it long in prison.

"No not yet James." He says faking a smile praying that someone would interrupt them and save him from this hell. None of his family came but his phone buzzed telling him he got a text message and he throws himself over his phone that lay on the table.

 _Do you have my math book?_

 _-C_

He just sighs. He still had Chad's math book after doing his work for him almost all semester. He had hoped that it would be Gabriella because she was actually fun to talk to and could send some more intimate texts when she was feeling brave and he wasn't complaining.

 _Yeah. Do you need it?_

 _-T_

He puts the phone back on the table again and just sighs. This will be five long days and he was already looking forward to going home.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting with her best friends in their favorite coffee shop having different kinds of coffee drinks and cookies and just gossiping about everything and nothing that had been going on in their lives and how relationships was developing. Taylor said that she and Chad was going up to his parents cabin a few days after Christmas and just having some time for themselves and relaxing before he started his last semester at east high and talking about what will happen when he do leave for collage, it might be early to do already but they wanted a head start she said.

Sharpay was as single as one could be even if she and Zeke had been going out a few times, it wasn't anything serious though and they were just having fun at the moment, like a young woman like she should have.

"I am thinking about having sex with Troy." Gabriella finally blurts out and her friends was shocked to say the least and they look at each other looking dumbfound and a loss for words. Was really their friend that had sworn to be a virgin until her wedding night or had she been replaced by an alien? "I mean I want to have some deeper connection to him but I think he would be a good person to have sex with the first time…" She tries to convince her friends even though she knows she does what she want.

"Wow… That is a big decision Gabi." Taylor begins still shocked over the news. "Troy isn't pressuring you is he?" She knows she will probably piss Gabriella off but she has to ask to know if he friend was being put in a unfair situation by Troy and if that was the case she would kill him slowly.

Because that's what friends do.

Gabriella just shakes her head. "No he haven't said anything about it but sometimes when we make out I just feel like I want to go further and it feels right and safe with him." She was smiling and seemed so content with what she was feeling.

"What about your promise?" Sharpay questions gently. It had been such a big part of Gabriella's life and identity since she was 9 years old and Sharpay was worried she would be lost without it.

"It have come to my mind as well. And honestly I don't know. But it's not like I am planning on doing the second he comes home from his grandparents. But I think that when we have a deeper connection and feelings for each other that I might go through with it no matter what the church or my dad says." She explains to her friends that seemed happy with the answer. She had thought it trough and was not making any impulsive decision because she was scared of losing Troy or to have it done with to be like everyone else in her class.

"Who would have thought the day would come when Gabriella Montez would admit that she was horny!" Sharpay jokes and lightens the mood making Taylor laugh and Gabriella blush by the crude language.

"Shut up!" Gabriella tries but it does not take away the red shade on her cheeks making her friends laugh even harder. Gabriella just shakes her head and smiles softly while waiting out their laughter attack.

"But when you do decide to have sex, tell us so we can go shopping for some sexy lingerie!" Sharpay says while giggling and only making Gabriella blush again because that had not come across her mind and the fact that she had no idea what Troy actually liked in the department of clothing. But then again she had never thought that she would have sex with him anyway.

"Sure Shar… I will tell you." Gabriella smiles, forgetting about lingerie, sex and Troy for a moment. Just enjoyed the moment with her best friends before continuing to gossip about fellow classmates.

She leans back in the chair slightly just realizing how happy she was right now and her life couldn't get any better.

* * *

The night had been crazy with his family. He loved his family but they were a bunch of crazy people. They had all been giving Troy different remedies for his wrist and how he could heal it in a instant if he just believed enough. His aunt was a holistic kick and would only do herbs and spices when she got sick and believed in meditation to heal bones. Meditation might be good for a lot of things but healing bones isn't one of them. His grandfather thought he should just man up and just push through the pain. Because that's how they did it in the army, his mother had nearly smacked her father in-law by this advice. His grandma on the other hand thought he needed more food to heal properly.

Like he said he loved them but none of them was a doctor or a physical therapist that actually knew how the human body worked. Well except for his parents but they knew he had to rest and do his exercises to heal his wrist properly. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the bed and looked at his phone he had left to charge earlier.

 _One miss called from Gabriella._

Suddenly he wasn't feeling so tiered anymore and he instantly calls her up hoping she was still up.

 _"_ _Hello."_ Her voice sounded sweet on the other end and he was so glad she picked up

"Hey. You called." He informs her. Like she didn't already knew that. But he was just to happy to hear her voice even if they were three hours away from each other and he was counting the minutes before they would be together again.

" _Yeah I just wanted to see if you are okay up there._ " She explains and it sounded like she regretted saying it.

"Yeah I am fine. My family is slightly crazy, haven't killed James yet and everyone wants to know where I am going to collage and if I finally met the girl I am going to marry, because you know I am 18 now and I should be married before 20. At least if you ask my grandma." He chuckles as he tells her this and she giggles along on the other side of the phone.

" _Yeah Troy you are getting old. You should really find yourself a wife._ " She giggles before it becomes quiet in the phones, just their breathing told the other one that they still were on.

"I really…" He trails of he shouldn't say it over the phone and escpessially when he wasn't sure if that was what he actually felt about her, it might just be strong feelings he had for her. "Miss you…" He saves the situation and it was true. He missed her and just wanted her by his side.

" _I miss you to._ " Its quiet for an other moment before Gabriella spoke again. " _I was just about to go to bed. Can we talk tomorrow?_ " She questions while holding back a yawn.

"Of course I'll call you tomorrow night." He suggests. They say their good byes leaving Troy sitting on the bed wondering how he started this whole thing with Gabriella with the sole purpose of having sex with her and then moving on like it wasn't a big deal, but now he sat here and almost said I love you to her over the phone.

How did he come to that conclusion? That what he felt was love? Maybe it was because when his grandma suggested he should get a wife and in his mind he could see him and Gabriella having that life? But that was stupid to believe that they would ever make it that far. They would probably break up before he graduated.

But a thought kept lingering in his mind.

What if they did make it?


	12. Chapter 12: Tease

**I am faster then last time! But I am really nervous about this chapter and I hope you do like it!**

 **And if you dont be nice about it!**

 **Thank you for all of you that have reviewed, followed and favorited these do make me happy!**

 **Also I think I have around 4-5 chapters left of this story so I will wrap this up soon and hopefully I have an idea for a new story!**

 **As always I hope you enjoy reading this much love S, its almost 2 am here so I am going to bed!**

* * *

She had convinced her parents that she could spend the night at Troy's and that they would make it on time to the service the next day. And she would spend the night at Troy's but they had been invited to a party or Troy had been invited and he insisted she should come with him because he really wanted to be close to her and she had missed him so she couldn't say no to spend time with him even if it was with the rest of the school.

The problem was that everyone wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. Making Gabriella both annoyed and angry because she had missed him and wanted to be with him and ask how his stay with his grandparents had been but the rest of their classmates was making that impossible by hogging him and asking about basketball and why he hadn't been present at the latest game, he was after all team captain.

She sighs as she watches him talk to his team mates and the cheerleading squad that seemed to have no problem hitting on him even though she was only a few feet away from them. Even Troy seemed to be completely obvious that she was there and probably wouldn't notice if she left. But lucky for her Chad decides to join her at the kitchen counter. "What's up?" He asks making her feel slightly better but she remains quiet as continues to stare at her boyfriend and the cheerleading squad and Chad follows and land on the exact same picture only he could see it with clear eyes. "He have never liked anyone on the squad and think they are quite annoying to be honest." He explains to her.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." She mutters and looks down at the counter trying to not look desperate, even if she was. She was craving him and he didn't seem to mind that they had been apart for five days and he had barley kissed her when he picked her before going to the party.

"No… He really likes you Gabriella." Chad's voice seemed so kind and so truthful but she wasn't sure if she could trust him, he was after all Troy's best friend and would probably say anything to her to protect Troy's potential lies. "He might suck being a good boyfriend because he have never done it before but he does like you like a lot." Chad explains as if he had just read her mind and her concerns about him.

"Doesn't seem like it…" She mutters and once again she look at him and his friends. He seemed to be having the time of his life. One of the cheerleaders put their hands on his bicep, not so very subtle Gabriella might add, and Troy only seemed to smile bigger and brighter as the cheerleaders grip around his bicep seemed to tighten. "I need some air." She gets out and quickly gets up from the stool and heads for the door that lead to the back yard patio and leans against the railing, taking deep breathes and since it was December the temperature was dropping at night and she was wearing only a sleeve less light blue dress that ended above her knees and some white flats, she was getting cold but she didn't care. She was alone and could breathe and collect her thoughts like a rational person.

But in this moment she couldn't be rational. Her heart was too involved in this and she was not certain she would survive if he decided to break up with her. They hadn't really talked mush since the first night he had been at his grandparents' house, she had been busy in the church and being with her friends and he had been with his family. So she doesn't know what was going on his mind and maybe he was trying to distance himself from her, maybe he was just tiered she doesn't know. But she does know that her mind goes to the worst possible scenario first even if didn't make any since what so ever.

Her thought process was interrupted by someone else coming out and she was surprised to see that Troy actually had noticed her leaving the kitchen. "Are you okay?" He sounds concern and comes closer to her but still keeps his distance in case he had done something wrong or she doesn't want to be touched.

"Yeah.. Just needed some air." She says and fake a smile, hoping that the darkness would hide the fact that it was fake and they would just move on with the night and hopefully go home soon. She just wanted to go home and get to sleep.

"Well I don't believe you…" He states and begins to unzip the zip-up sweat shirt hoodie he wore and took it off and handed it to Gabriella. "But if you want to stay out in the cold you should have something warmer." He says in a neutral tone and that was what annoyed Gabriella. He saw that something was wrong yet he ignored it.

"Thank you…" She mutters and takes the hoodie and puts it on. It felt nice to have his clothing on, it smelled like him and was warm from his own body. She leans her back against the railing waiting for him to get back inside but instead he stands beside her just being quiet waiting for her to speak. "I thought you were going back inside." She says in a low tone.

"Why would I want to do that when you are here?" He asks looking down on her even though she focuses on whatever is in front of her.

"I don't know…" She mutters. She was jealous that he was spending time with the cheerleaders and that made her insecure side take over and wondering if she was really the girl for him. "The basketball team and the cheerleaders are in there." She ads in a toxic tone.

"Is that was this is about? The cheerleader touching me with her claws?" He asks and she is quiet but her cheeks was turning red and even Troy saw that in the soft light. "I am with you." He just says and waits for her to say anything because in his mind that was enough and he though she knew that.

"Yeah but we barley spoke when you were gone and you barley talked to me tonight!" She explodes and turns around looking at him, he was still calm. "It would be nice to know that you missed me to." She mutters and wraps her arm around herself. Troy moves so he stands in front of her. He places his hands on her hips and closes the distance between them and leans his forehead down to hers.

"I've missed you. My entire family knows that I have missed you." He say in his lower and darker voice something Gabriella found very sexy. "And if I am too close to you I don't know what I would do to you." He continues his voice getting raspier as he continues to speak to her.

"What would you do to me?" She questions and she sees a small fire in his eyes at this. Slowly she wraps her arms around his waist coming slightly closer to him and she feels that he is hard.

He moves his hands along her sides and the outside her chest and up to her chin where the zipper of his hoodie began and slowly pulled it down before leaning down to her neck that was completely bare and placing his mouth there starting a long and slow kiss and moving up her neck and ending on her earlobe by tugging softly on it making Gabriella moan softly. "And that is with clothes still on." He murmurs in her ear.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Just like his eyes had lit up moments before hers had now matched his and without a word he took her hand and headed to his car because he was going to show her just how much he had missed her.

* * *

He noticed that one of his parents car's was gone when he pulled up on their driveway and usually that meant that the both of them had gone to see a critically ill patient or something, not that he cared his mind was focused on other things at the moment, like what he could do to Gabriella to make her ask him for more.

Quickly they both get out of the car and hurries over to glass door that leads to his room. It's quiet between them no-one wants to take the first step even though they had been so eager only seconds ago, she was scared that she would disappoint him and he was scared that she would regret having so many firsts with him. But carefully he takes a step forward and places a soft kiss on her mouth, burying his hands in her thick curls.

She responds to his kiss and touch, letting her hands sneaks up under his t-shirt to his almost burning skin. "We are not having sex tonight you know that right." She whispers when they break apart for air.

"I know…" He kisses her again. "But we can have plenty of fun anyway.." He smirks into her mouth and his hand finds the zipper and pulls it down completely and start tugging at it, making Gabriella let go of him so he can get it of her body. Then he starts to search for the zipper on her back to get her out of the dress after a few tries he finds the tiny thing and pulls that down as well but before he takes of her dress he takes a small step back from her. "You have to tell me if something isn't okay or you just don't like it okay?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Slowly she pulls the dress of her shoulder dropping it around her feet, Troy could make out the lines of her lace underwear it could have been blue or purple he doesn't know and he doesn't really care about it to be honest, she steps out of the dress and takes a step forward to him and pulls him closer by hooking her fingers in the loops of his jeans. "You know I will." And that was it Troy couldn't hold back anymore. He crashed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist but she had other plans. She tugs at his t-shirt to get it of his body. He lets go of her to assist in the removal of his t-shirt which was soon tossed aside and forgotten.

She wraps her arms around his neck as their meet again in a passionate kiss, but she was feeling adventures and let her hands travel down his chest and his perfectly sculpted abs before landing on the brown belt and began the process of opening it to get to the button and zipper of his jeans which she as well opened and started to pull his jeans down over his legs making them pool around his feet but just like his t-shirt he tossed them to the side and left them forgotten. He finds a grip under her thighs and lifts her up around his waist and he could feel she was just as horny as he was.

Carefully he get them to his bed and put her down on his pillows, he takes a moment and just look at her but soon enough he start to attack her neck with slow tortures kisses along her neck and collarbone, which she responds to with soft moans and gripping his hair, he moves down to her chest and tease along her bra line but decide to keep going down lower between her breasts her hands gripping tighter the further down he goes, he place kisses along her stomach and finally hit the band of her panties. He was going to make her beg for it and just tease her, going back to his slow kisses along the band of her lace panties, his hand 'accidently' brushes against her crotch which she responds to with a slight thrust. She wanted more.

"Troy." She whimpers. But he continues his teasing motion down her inner thighs which was also a sensitive area for her he noticed. He kissed up and down her thighs and she continues whimpering wanting more from him. "Please…" She whimpers again. He hooks his fingers at the sides of her underwear and start to pull them down slowly and just like all the other clothing tossed them to the side because they were no longer important.

But he was not giving her what she wanted just yet, he moved up her body again completely ignoring her wishes. His mouth pressed to any visible surface of skin, which was pretty mush her entire body by now and went up to her ear and nibbled on her lobe before whispering. "Tell me what you want baby." He nibbles again making her moans louder and him harder.

"You…" She whimpers unable to speak properly as he was kiss her neck and nibbling on her eat lobe.

"To do what?" She hated him right now he knew it. But he loved to tease her and make her squirm under his touch.

"To touch me…" She whimpers again. "To make me come.." Usually a comment like that would have embarrassed Gabriella to no degree but right now she was just so horny that she didn't care.

"I can do that." He goes down to her sex and start slowly with one finger inside her in slow motions but she was so wet he had no problem getting two in and soon adding his tongue to her clit in circular motions, she was gripping his hair tighter and tighter and he added speed and pressure to her making her chant 'oh god' faster and soon she was quiet but her chest heaving up and down. He had made her come, mission accomplished.

"That was amazing." She get's out between breathes. She tried to regain control of her breath before she looked into Troy's eyes, whom seemed very proud of himself in this moment. "Your turn." She simply states and he wasn't even going to argue about she not having to do it because he was horny and he wanted her to make him come. Even if was with her hand, but Gabriella had other plans.

Somewhat clumsy they switch place making her on top of him and she was having payback for all the teasing he had done to him. Her mouth moved over his pulse, a sensitive area for Troy and he was moaning within seconds on her kissing him there, and just like him she moved down over his collarbone and then up again over his pulse that had speed up by her actions.

"Baby please…" He groans. He was desperate he wanted her to touch him now, he would probably explode the second she touched his dick but he didn't care he needed release now. And Gabriella did as he asked because she was nice and she wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel just moments before. So he moves down to his boxers and pull them down to his knee, his manhood sprung free and was standing straight out and even though she had seen it before it seemed so much bigger now. But she takes a deep breath and wrap one hand around the base and after she let her mouth touch the tip of his penis. "Fuck that is good!" He groans.

Feeling encouraged she pumps slowly up and down with her hand and carefully take him deeper into her mouth, she could her him swear and mutter how good it was and he was gripping the sheets next to him and started to thrust slightly as he was getting closer to the edge until he finally comes into her mouth and she actually swallows his cum. She was surprised how fast he came and also for the fact that she made him come slowly she crawls back up to his side where he now was panting and trying to catch his breath, she begins to lean in but stops herself thinking he wouldn't want to kiss her when she had just gone down on him.

Troy on the other hand leaned in and kissed her not caring that she had just had his dick in her mouth and that he had been in her vagina. "That was hot." He whisper when they break apart.

Gabriella giggles softly, she wasn't sure what to say. What do you say after you have performed oral sex on each other? "Yeah it was." She agrees with him.

"I know I am nagging but you know you didn't have to do that right?" He questions. Gabriella feels all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I know, but I wanted to." He really cared about her.

* * *

The next day they went to the church and because Gabriella had to be there earlier to warm up with the choir he was left to his own devices. He basically found a chair and sat down and that was what he had been doing for the last 45 minutes. He had been on his phone playing games and checking Facebook and Instagram in a attempt to entertain himself but it wasn't going very well and he was uncomfortable. Gabriella had forced him to wear a nice dress shirt and some jeans he never wore because you need to look good when you go to a service to worship a invisible man in the sky.

His phone vibrated, he got a text from Jordan.

 _Where did you go last night?_

He sighs. He hadn't really told anyone but Chad that he actually had feelings for Gabriella and that he wanted to see where this could lead. But of course he wasn't brave enough to say that to Jordan or any of his other friends.

 _Home, Gabriella wanted to show me how much she missed me._

He presses send. He was a asshole and a coward. Couldn't he grow up and be honest with people how he actually felt? Why was he hiding behind this persona he created when he was 14 and started high school? He knew why he was pretending to be that though guy that everyone wanted to be it was because very few people actually knew and he let even fewer people a chance to get to know him.

 _That sounds good! She finally gave it up?_

His blood was boiling. But how could he possibly be mad when he put himself in this situation?

 _Nahh… But soon!_

He send it away and when he looks up he sees Gabriella coming over. She looked beautiful in her pastel orange dress with lace details that was hiding the marks her had given her last night. He just smiles as she comes closer and finally sits down next to him. "You already hate it don't you?" She sounds insecure and he just shakes his head.

"No its fine. I am just tiered. Someone kept me busy all night." He teases. He should probably know better than to even mention what they did last night in a church. He chuckles as her check was turning red. It was funny to him that last night in the dark she had been so confident and sure of herself but when daylight came rolling in she felt embarrassed and insecure about what they had done. His phone vibrates again.

 _That's my man!_

He just closes the message and focus on Gabriella again. "Is it okay for me to kiss you in the church?" He asks and he was serious because he has no idea was is okay and not okay in a church, he plans on not offending anyone today and to do that he must be quiet and not mock these people for believing in a man that sits on the clouds.

"Yes that is okay." Gabriella smiles and they lean in and place their lips against each other in a small peck because again he will not make anyone upset today. "Come on.. Let's go in!"

* * *

A service was mostly a joke to Troy and was surprised when everyone just listened and believed what Gabriella's father was saying when he read from the bible. Turning water into wine? Really? But the choir sang beautifully and he got to eat from the body of Christ that tasted like cardboard and drink the blood of Christ which he was certain was grape juice.

But out respect and fear to Jose he of course complimented him on the service being amazing and then stood there awkwardly waiting for Gabriella to come and save him but she was getting caught by the older ones in the church talking about how amazing her singing was and that she should do a solo sometime.

"So Troy how is the collage application going?" Jose asks him trying to be polite and give his daughter's boyfriend an honest chance to show his true colors.

"I applied to Standford as my first choice but also Princeton and some other schools with good programs for media and communication but also good basketball I hope to play in collage to once my wrist is completely healed." He explains and smiles weakly to Jose that just nods.

"Not that is any of my business but all those school seem pretty far away. Do you and Gabriella plan on having long distance or break up when you leave?" Troy is speechless he had never even considered Gabriella in his choices. And why would he? They had been together less then three months and he had never planned on getting serious with her and just a few days ago he had thought about marrying her but he doesn't even know if they will make it after he graduate high school?

"We haven't talked about it to be honest…" He admits.

"Then maybe you should." Jose suggests before he moves to speak with some other people and Troy look back to Gabriella that was smiling and laughing with the people around her. She caught his eyes and he smiles to her before she continues to speak to the people around her and that was good because he didn't want to be the one to bring her down now.

Because whether he liked it or not, Jose had a point and he didn't like it one bit!


	13. Chapter 13: The next step

**Hello! Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it not completley sure about my portrail of Troy in this chapter, shows a new side to him I think and I hope you like it any way! Thank you for the reviews, following and alerts I have gotten.**

 **Have a great read and please tell me what you think!**

 **Much love S**

* * *

He walked into the locker rooms that night breathing in the smell of sweat, clean towels, body wash and cheap deodorant that was the boy's locker room. Everyone was buzzing around him talking about the game that was about to take place and how they would kill it on the court. He could hear the crowd in the background waiting patiently for the wild cats to enter the court, he knew that his parents was out there cheering on as well as Gabriella. For the first time he was nervous to enter the court, he had a lot to prove tonight, he had been gone for almost four months he needed to show that he was still the best.

The polyester clothing felt comfortable and familiar against his skin, the shoes laced slightly too tight to make sure they stayed on. He felt more comfortable here then he did anywhere else in the world. The coach announce that it's time to get into line before going out on the court. He takes his place at the back of the line as he always do. The front of the line start a small jog out to the court and he could hear the screams of his classmates as all of his teammates was running out on the court. Finally it was his turn and his heartbeat slow down and his breath evens out as he makes his way out to the court and he could hear the announcer to speak about him.

"He suffered an injury of the first game of the season but he has now he healed and is ready to take the court and show everyone why the East High Wildcats are the reigning champions three years in a row, he is back everybody the one the only Troy Bolton!" If you didn't know better you could think it was the NBA and not a high school game. He made his way out to the court and took a place between his friends.

The judge blew the whistle telling everyone to get in position and all he could think was, ' _I'm back'_

* * *

They won! He made the winning shot at the last minute making them winners again! He was feeling on top of the world again. He was on top of the world again, the others teams hated him, his team loved him and the school was ecstatic about having him back. It was only his mom that worried and thought his wrist would break again. But she was happy that he could play again, because that meant he was happy and wouldn't mope around the house and being depressed about it.

He walked out of the locker-room and was headed towards his car but barley got out the door when he sees a small figure waiting for him on a bench. His insides turn to mush and do both double and triple summersaults when their eyes meet. He was surprised how mush he had changed since she came into his life and even if he had started out with bad intentions he was happy that he gave her a chance. That he gave himself a chance to be happy and learn more about himself and that he could actually be in a relationship.

"Congratulations wildcat." Her sweet voice breaks the silence. She gets up from the bench and comes over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. Softly he pushes away some strands of hair from her face and place his hands on her cheeks before leaning down and stealing a kiss from her.

"Thank you Montez." He murmurs over her lips before kissing her again, she stands up on her toes to come closer to him. "You want to come with me to the victory party and celebrate my big return?" He questions never breaking the eye contact with her.

"I can't." She says in a low tone. His eyes become more alert trying to find a sign if he had done something wrong or if she found out why he started going out with her. But then she wouldn't kiss him or even wait for him outside the locker-room so he probably worried for nothing but still concerned why she had such a low tone. She was usually so happy and had a quite high pitched voice. "I need to get home." She shrugs it off.

"Everything okay?" He questions instantly, still concerned that he had said or done something wrong to make her feel upset.

"Yeah I am just tiered." She smiles softly. He still wasn't buying it. But he should probably trust her if she says she is okay.

"I can drive you home if you want?" She nods and slowly lets go of his waist and pulls away from him and start walking towards the exit leaving him standing there. That wasn't like her. She had been acting weird for a while now and he doesn't know why. He starts moving and catches up with her quickly and lace his hand in hers. It was uncomfortable between them, their handholding felt very stiff and like two eleven years old holding hands for the first time. And he was now certain that he have done something to make her upset. He just couldn't pin-point what he had done.

They had been spending a lot of time together over Christmas break and things had seemed fine and they had spent a lot of time together both alone and with each other's families and everything seemed to just go smooth until a few days before New Year's Eve when she suddenly wanted distance from him and avoided his calls and text's. They are finally at his car and they get in quietly. But Troy never puts his key in the ignition but turns around to Gabriella and just looks at her. "Tell me what is going on because you have been shutting me out for weeks now." He wasn't angry or upset. He was confused and hurt and his voice gave that away.

"Nothing I am just tiered I told you that!" Gabriella snaps to him and instantly looks out the window.

"So you have been tiered for like three weeks?" He questions looking at the back of her head hoping she would just turn around and tell him what was going on so he could fix it. Because he must have done something to make her feel like this, it was the only logical explanation seeing as she otherwise was very happy and wanted to talk to him and spend time together.

"Maybe I have!" She says still not looking at him. It was driving him insane! Couldn't they just talk it out and he would be sorry and everything would be great again.

"For fucks sake Gabriella! Just talk to me!" He demands his voice angry but his eye's telling a completely different story of hurt and confusion. All of this was new to him, the feelings, the uncertainty, the feeling of not being enough and just constantly questioning if they were on the verge of breaking up. It was driving him crazy.

"No…" She whispers, still looking out the window keeping her distance from him. "You'll think it's stupid." She adds, turning slightly in her seat but still looks out from the car.

"No I won't… If it's bothering you this mush it's not stupid." His voice once again soft and patient. He was finally getting through to her.

She bites her lower lip for a while or more like chewing it raw before taking a deep breath still looking out the window. She was not making eye contact with him. "Do you remember that night before New Year's Eve?" She questions and he nods.

* * *

 _She was giggling as Troy's hands were attacking her sides and places teasing kisses along her neck. They were supposed to meet their friends almost 20 minutes ago for dinner and a movie but Troy had started kissing her making it impossible for her to say no and make them get going. Then he had stared tickling her making her laugh and giggle unable to get out of his grip and just had to take it and hope that he would realize how late they actually were._

 _"_ _Troy!" She shrieks as he started a new attack, worried that their neighbors might call the police by the screams she was making. He let his hands wander down along her side and under the loose top she wore. She had decided on jeans and a light pink top today instead of her usual dresses. She also wore her new matching underwear in the same color as her top. Light pink and lace. She knew he liked lace, he quite specifically told her so a few nights earlier. She was brought back to here and now when his fingers played along against the lace material over her ribs, making her body shiver._

 _"_ _Wanna scream my name again?" He murmurs against her ear and nibble at her earlobe and place a kiss just below it driving her insane. Her hands that had found their way under his shirt was digging in to his lower back to remain quiet. He rested his forehead against hers, just looking into his eyes that seemed uneasy and like he wanted to say something but he remained quiet before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips. The intimate moment was interrupted by his phone ringing, obviously their friends wondering where they were._

 _Troy groans and unwillingly get's of Gabriella and sit on the side of her bed and answers his phone. "Yeah?" He mutters not happy at al that they had to break their moment. Carefully Gabriella gets up and sit slightly behind him and drag her nails of his shirt clad back. "I thought we said 6.30." Troy lies. He knew very well they were supposed to meet at 5.30. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He mutters and hangs up on whomever he had been talking to. "Why did we say we would see a movie with them?" He questions groaning._

 _"_ _Because I said we needed to get out and do stuff." Gabriella giggles. She wrap her arms around his neck and leans up and nibble at his ear. He groans and closes his eyes. Slowly she works her way down his neck and the beginning of his jawline. "We need to get going." She says and gets up from the bed. She looks in the vanity mirror she had by the bed fixing her hair slightly and making sure her top is sitting right._

 _"_ _I think you and I can have more fun on our own." He suggest as he looks at her while she is getting ready she blushes slightly at the comment. She turns around and leans against the vanity._

 _"_ _Can I ask you something?" She sounded nervous he noted._

 _"_ _Ask away." He replies not really worried what would come out of her mouth._

 _"_ _Look I know that you enjoyed the single life and had casual sex but I also know that you knew that I would be a virgin until I get married so I don't understand why you would want to go out with me." She says. She didn't sound insecure or uncertain just confused. She had a point but she never knew the truth why he gone after her and he doesn't really know what to say._

 _"_ _I don't know.. You caught my interest when you started hanging around and my focused shifted. I didn't want the sex I wanted something real, something that meant something and you seemed like a girl I could do that with." He says smoothly, it wasn't a complete lie but it also wasn't the whole truth._

 _"_ _You don't want sex at all?" Gabriella asks feeling her heart drop._

 _"_ _It's not like that with you." He shrugs. His phone beeps. "We should get going before they come here and kill us!" He gets up from the bed and soon they are both out the door._

* * *

"I am sorry but why does that upset you?" He questions I soft tone knowing she was a bomb just waiting to explode.

"Because you basically said that you don't want to have sex with me! Am I that undesirable?! What do you have to think about when we are intimate?! Other girls?!" She was upset by a situation she had completely misread. But hey at least she was looking at him.

"Gab." He says in a soft tone and place a hand on the side of her face, forcing her to have eye contact with him. "If you really believe all the things you just said I am sorry if I ever said something or done something to make you doubt yourself." His voice was still soft and very calm. "Believe me when I say when you go down on me and when I go down on you that other girls are the last thing I think about. And yes I want to have sex with you but I know you don't want to therefore I won't push it." He explains.

"But that's the thing. I think I want to." She says quietly.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He questions and frowns his forehead waiting for her answer.

"Yeah… I think I want to have sex with you." She smiles softly unsure about the situation. "I am not saying that we should do it right now or that even will be soon but the thought have crossed my mind and it doesn't scare me." She explains to him and she feels like she can breathe again.

Troy nods and bites the inside of his cheek before speaking. "You decide whenever it should happen if you want it to happen but I have a condition…" He takes a deep breath knowing she will think he is a complete wimp. "Since I am new at this whole relationship thing." He ads before getting to the actual point. "I want it to mean something for the both of us. I have never had meaningful sex before, so if you decide that I am worth it I would really like it be meaningful…" He says feeling stupid once he said it she will think he is a wimp and not at all the guy he wanted to be in front of people. And it doesn't help when she is quiet. "And know you think I am a complete idiot." He sighs and leans back in his seat and closes his eyes just wanting to disappear.

"No not at all…" Gabriella answers. "I just never thought I would be with someone like you." He opens his eye's again and turn his head to her, surprised what had just happened. She was actually interested to get to know other sides of him or the real him. "I really like you Troy. All sides of you." She smiles and he can only smile back. Because he needed to hear that.

"And I really like you." He says softly. The second step for them to say I love you to each other.

* * *

"No Gabriella?" Chad asks when he enters the house where the victory party was being held. He just shakes his head and leans against the wall while scanning the room; everyone was already getting drunk and was going out of control.

"She was tiered so I drove her home." He ads later when his eyes finally lands on his best friend again that was holding a beer. Chad seemed ecstatic about winning tonight and that Troy had actually showed up to the victory party. He was team captain after all and it was his first game back yet he was not in a party mood like he should have been, like he used to be.

"Everything okay?" He asks while he start to sipping on his beer.

"Yeah… It's just something came up and changed everything pretty mush." He says and it was true because he never thought she would actually change her mind on having sex. Even less that he wouldn't jump at the chance to have sex with her. For the first time he wanted a meaningful relationship that would make him to be more true to himself. To become the one who he was but had been hiding for years.

"Something bad?" Chad was a man of few words and in moments like this it was quite nice. Not to many questions asked and if he didn't want to talk about it they would just drop it and move on to the next topic. It was that kind of friendship they had.

"No… Just forces me to be better and I guess that is a good thing." He gives him a half crooked smile. "But let's celebrate the fact that I am back and we will kill it this season!" Troy steals the beer from Chad and starts chugging it and had soon emptied it and was ready to get himself going.

They make their way into the kitchen were people was starting to set up for beer pong and shots was being served to anyone who wanted one and Troy was no stranger to shots and happily took one and let the liquid burn down his throat before putting the glass down and taking another one. The booze seemed to leave him unaffected, probably because he just played a game and his body was just burning off anything that came into his body.

"Getting drunk tonight?" Chad chuckles as he drowns a third shot hoping to get some buzz. He had stayed away from alcohol during his injury and now he just wanted to try to get drunk and hopefully actually have some fun tonight! Even if he just wanted to go home and lay down on his couch or bed because his body was aching so mush after playing, even if he tried to workout as much as possible during his injury to stay in shape it was nothing compared to his workout schedule he had when he had basketball and even worse, playing a whole game with people who actually wanted to hurt you and slammed their body into yours and he was starting to come down from the winner high and realize that his body had forgotten how hard it was to play.

"Yeah I think I need it to forget how hard basketball actually is. My body is killing me!" He mutters and take a beer that was standing on the counter and started drinking it as well hoping the alcohol would hit him soon and he would just be happy to be here and everyone would be his best friend.

Chad chuckles at his friend. "That is what happens when you stop playing and get a girlfriend!" He jokes and Troy just chuckles and shakes his head at his friend.

"Yeah fuck me right?" Troy chuckles. He knows that he will be back in shape in a few weeks, he just needed to get used to all the training again and he would be fine. "But it's not my fault my wrist snapped." He takes a few sips on his beer again and before he knew it he had Jordan by his side and he had a lot more to drink then he had. He also believed that he played Gabriella. He hadn't actually told anyone besides Chad that he actually felt something real for Gabriella.

"Troy how is it going?!" Jordan was very loud when he was drunk and very touchy. That meant that Troy was pulled into Jordan's side when his arm came around his shoulder.

"It's good Jordan." Troy mutters. He doesn't enjoy being touched by his friends even less by his drunk friends. "How about you find a girl to hug instead of me?" Troy suggests and gets out of his grip and takes a few steps away from him.

"Yeah maybe I should go hug Gabriella?" Jordan suggests and start to laugh but Troy does not find it funny. No his blood went from normal to boiling and wanting to kill his friend in front of him. Gabriella was nothing you could joke about without consequences. "Is she here?" He question seeing the affect he has on Troy. He clenches his jaw in an attempt to remain calm. He also stays quiet to not say anything that he will regret or worse do something he might regret.

"Troy maybe we should go outside and get some air?" Chad suggests but Troy remains in his spot and just stares down Jordan daring him to say something else about Gabriella.

"Yeah maybe you should Troy." Jordan taunts him and he knows that Jordan is an asshole when he is sober and even more so when he is drunk yet he let it get to him. So Troy raises his fist and hits Jordan straight in the face without really realizing he actually did it.

"Talk shit about her again and I will do something worse." Troy says and leaves the party. He didn't feel like partying anymore.


	14. Chapter 14: I'll do anything for you

**How did a month pass me by?! I AM SO SORRY! In between work, concerts, prideparade and amusment parks the last four week just flew by it also didn't help that I ad such a hard time writing this chapter! And it is also short which i apoloqize for! But I do hope you forgive me and that you enoy this chaoter even if I do not like it 100 percent! Hopefully you won't hate me!**

 **For all of you that reviewed, followed and favorited Thank you!**

 **Also I have a question for you! Would you like me to try to write one-shots and post every once in a while? Tell me what you think :D**

 **Mush love S**

* * *

He had punched his friend for her. He hadn't really explained why he had done it just that Jordan had been talking shit about her. She hadn't really pushed it because he only seemed to get upset whenever she asked and said he didn't want to talk about it and that she should just forget about it, to her that seemed off. He seemed off in general she had noticed. When he touched or kissed her he seemed to be in another world.

It must be his college application, she thought. He had a lot to prove after being injured for the first part of basketball season and she knew that he had been unsure about what he actually wanted to do in collage. They both had been on edge by the fact that he was planning on going far away for collage and she was not quite sure if it would be worth to have a relationship that would depend on phones and computers or if she was ready for that kind of commitment.

"Gabriella will you give me the spoon?" A woman's voice broke her trance. She had been completely out of it not even noticing the young woman beside her. She had volunteered to help out with the kids group because she needed the distraction. It didn't work very well obviously her mind always seemed occupied by Troy the last couple of days and not in a good way.

"Yeah here…" She answers and hand her the spoon still being completely lost in her own mind. But she looks at what Jane, the child group leader, are doing and she is reminded that she should help her out with the cake they are baking with the children. Even if said children had left the two young adults with the mess.

"So what have he done?" Jane asks without even looking up from the bowl she was stirring. Gabriella is confused how could she even know what was going on in her mind and its not like she was that absentminded.

"What do you mean?" She questions and looks at Jane who just shakes her head and laughs a little before looking at Gabriella.

"You are so far away from here and I know that you have gotten a boyfriend so it must be something he have done." She clarifies to her and Gabriella bites the inside of her cheek and look at Jane, her green eyes looked very kind and inviting and Gabriella wanted to tell her what was going on but the inside of her felt like she should tell her friends about this before she told an outside person about her thought process. But maybe that was what she needed. A objective person who knew nothing about their relationship.

"Its just that he seems so distant and it feels like he always on the move… and he hurt a friend of his and I don't know why he did it, he won't tell me either." She burst out without even thinking about it, Jane seemed calmed though and had forgotten about the stirring and was looking at Gabriella waiting for her to come with more information. She felt more lost then ever and she also felt worried that he might be distaining himself from her in a attempt to break up with her.

"Maybe he is stressed and doesn't want to burden you?" Jane suggest.

Gabriella knew this was the logical solution but she didn't want to believe it or rather her heart didn't believe it and that made her question herself. Maybe she and Troy wasn't a good match even if she wanted to believe that.

"He was injured and missed half his basketball season and he is waiting for his collage replies." She admits reluctantly while chewing her bottom lip. Jane was right he was probably under a lot of stress and didn't know how to handle it nor that he could actually tell her about it.

"He is probably just stressed." Jane states again and Gabriella wants to believe her but she still have a bad feeling in her gut, but she told herself that Jane was right because what else could it be?

* * *

He had been shooting hoops for a while now, he had completely lost track of time to be honest. Everything was going around in circles in his mind right now. His future had arrived in the mail today and he actually wasn't surprised when he had been accepted into several of the schools he had applied to and all of the schools seemed great and had amazing programs and basketball teams. But they were all far away from home, far away from Gabriella.

He made a small jump in a attempt to get the ball into the net but it just landed on the outer rim and rolling of the rim and down to the concrete floor it rolls over to his feet and he just takes it up and tries the same shot again but with the same result. He is not even mad like he usually is when he misses easy shots. He was just confused and lost.

He had to decide where to go to college and then tell Gabriella about it and how they can make it work. If they can make it work, maybe it will be too much for two teenagers to keep a long distance relationship going. It's not like they won't meet new people eventually and move on with their lives.

Then why did his mind insist on him to take a chance on Gabriella, she was worth all the hard work. But she also deserved to know the truth.

The truth where he actually told her why he started to perused her and how his feelings changed and most importantly that he had changed and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But he was scared of how she will react when she finds out, scared that she won' trust him again and will leave him heartbroken. He would not be able to handle that.

"Troy are you out here?" He hears his mother's voice call out. She had been without with friends and was probably just coming home. His father had locked himself into his office and had sworn that he would not come out until he was done with all his paperwork and planning he had to do for the coming weeks. He had caved after forty-five minutes when he needed food.

"Yeah mom… I am here." He mutters from the small basketball court. His mind was still working overtime and would probably not end anytime soon so he leaves the ball on the ground. He begins the small distance to the patio door where his mom stood.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Her voice and facial expression instantly worried when she saw her son's face. He was obviously hurting.

"No… Not really." He admits to his mother. There was no idea in trying to hide the fact that he was struggling she would get it out of him anyway so he might as well be honest from the beginning. "You saw the early admissions from Stanford, UCLA and Princeton and you know that Gabriella have a year left in high school. So you do the math." He sounds defeated and upset which broke his mother's heart.

They sit down on the small stairs and just look out into the dark. It was quiet for a while and they were just breathing side by side. Troy could hear cars in the distance and their neighbors choice of music for the evening. He took it all in because he could feel it in his gut that his mother would tell him something he knew at heart but just couldn't admit to himself.

"I know you care about Gabriella but you can't make a decision on your future based on her feelings. And It hurt me to say this Troy but you must think of what you want and what your dreams are." She had a kind voice even when she broke her son's heart with the truth. She wrap her arm around his broad shoulder's waiting for his answer. Would he be angry and storm of like he could do sometimes or would he just accept her truth and hopefully make a good decision.

"I know mom… But…" He doesn't know how to form the words. "She is important to me." He says quietly, he was glad that the dark was hiding his face right now because this confusion was making his eye's water.

"Your life begin after high school even if doesn't feel like it." But then again it was easy for . school. She met Jack in medical school and everything had been easier then. They both wanted the same thing and were there to support each other.

"Mom I know you are trying to be supportive and a realist, but right now can you just be my mom?" Troy begs softly. She nods and pulls him closer to herself and place a kiss on her son temple and again they are just quiet and right now that was everything Troy needed.

* * *

He had taken her out for pizza and a movie and she had thought that he would be normal again but he remained distant and only spoke when spoken to which when you have dinner with someone it's the most annoying thing in the world. So when they were walking to his car and he barley held on to her hand she had to say something.

"What is going on Wildcat?" She question. She stops in her tracks making him stop as well even if he still is faced away from her. He drops her hand and digs his own deep in his front pockets trying to avoid the issue completely like he had he for eight days now.

"Nothing…" He mutters.

"Don't lie to me…" She answers quietly and he turns around and looks into her brown eyes. She looked hurt. He had done that. He had hurt the person he claimed to care about. Once again he look away not to face the music of his actions. "Talk to me… I am here for you…" She says, this in a slightly louder tone then before.

He swallows before opening his mouth that seemed dry as the Sahara desert's at the moment. "Its everything…" He mutters. "I got early admission from three collages and they are all great and I can play basketball no matter what I choose." He starts to explain and before Gabriella can congratulate him on this he brings up the harsh reality that they were facing right now. "They are all far from here.. Far from you." He shake his head because he usually have the solutions to his problem. But he can't solve this one.

"First of congratulations for getting early admission." She smiles a soft smile and lean up and place a small kiss in the corner of his mouth. "We will figure it out if that is what you want. I am willing to make this work even if you are on the other side of the country." Her voice was calm but warm and loving.

He instantly felt calmer and pulled his hands up from the pockets and placed them on her lower back and pulled her closer to his own body. The thought that she actually wanted to make it work didn't really cross his mind. "I am sorry…" He murmurs into her hair and place small kisses into her curls. She leans back slightly and look into his eye's, she didn't understand what he was apologizing for. "For being a complete asshole over the last week." He admits.

Her smile grew bigger and his hearted melted slightly at the sight. "Its okay… I guess we are even now." She giggles referring to her Christmas break down. He chuckles and place his lips on top of hers kissing her for real for the first time in almost a week. God he had missed her! He was never doing time away from her again. They break apart and he leans his head against hers. Then she says something that she had planned on saving a few more weeks. "I love you…"

He stiffens for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't feel it but he wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. "Thank you.?" He regrets it the second he hears his own response was he really that stupid?! She will hate him forever he just knows it.

But her smile is still there and he feels more at ease. "Its okay… You can say it when you are ready." She says in a calm voice and he can breathe out for a moment and thank some higher power that they brought her to him. He really didn't deserve her.

"Thank you Gabriella…" He places a kiss on her forehead. "Just know that I feel it… I just can't say it yet." He explains to her. She continues smiling and her eyes are sparkling with happiness.

She was happy as long as she was by his side and that was all that mattered to him.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking point

**I have been on a writing kick and I present to you this chapter! I am really proud of it and I hope you enjo it to!**

 **As always thanks for the following and reviews as they make me very happy!**

 **Much love S.**

* * *

She may have said she loved him and she did but when he was drunk, like really drunk she hated him just a little bit mostly because he was so lovey dovey with everyone and that made her jealous and slightly nervous that he would go to bed with someone other girl. Of course she knew this was ridiculous but she still felt like she wasn't enough for him when he was acting like this. Right now he was walking around talking to anyone who wanted to talk and hugged them like they were best friends. She smiles at this though because he was really cute when he was in this mood and she would rather have him act like this then hurt people.

It had been two weeks since she had said she loved him and she knows she can't rush him to say it back but it felt weird when she said she loved him and he just gave her a small kiss back. She looks up for a moment and her eyes met his and he smile big before returning to whatever he had been doing before he looked at her. He was drunker then she realized.

But she is stopped in her thought process when Jordan decides to join her at the kitchen table. The young Hispanic man scared her slightly but she continues to smile to him and nods slightly as he continues to stare at her but remains quiet. She and Jordan had known each other when they were younger but had grown apart when he found basketball and she loved being in the church.

"Was there anything you wanted Jordan?" Gabriella asks trying to remain friendly and calm, she was after all a priest's daughter and she should act like that even when she was talking to a douchebag like Jordan.

Jordan has a smug smile on his face like he knew something that Gabriella didn't which he also did. He laughs slightly before speaking. "I guess you still haven't slept with Bolton yet." Gabriella stays quiet. He had nothing to do with if they had sex or not. And Gabriella doesn't have to wonder for long before she got the answer to his question. "Because he made a bet you know that he could take your virginity since you are the priest daughter and all." He was mocking her she knew this. But she didn't believe that Troy would do something like that. He couldn't, not even before they got serious was he that cold hearted.

"I don't believe you." Was all she could state and she didn't believe him. Or she didn't want to believe him because that would mean that she had fallen in love with someone that didn't care about her on bit. And for her that wasn't possible, because that also meant that she was a bad judge of character.

Jordan smirks and chuckles before leaning in closer to Gabriella. "Do you really think that Troy Bolton could have actual feelings? And if he did would he really choose you?" Again he was mocking her and she believes. She was pressing her nails into the palm of her hands trying to control her emotions and not to suddenly combust into tears right this moment. Because a part of her thought that he might be right and that meant that Troy didn't care about her and the last couple of months had been a complete lie.

Jordan just smirks as he sees Gabriella's mind working overtime with the information he had given her and that was exactly his plan. He hated who Troy had become since he started to date this girl for real. He was no longer fun to hang around, always talking about Gabriella this and Gabriella that, he never had time to hang out because he was spending time with Gabriella so instead of talking Troy out of dating Gabriella he just thought that it would be easier to drop a truth bomb on Gabriella making her question their relationship, later ask Troy about it and then they would break up because he would be forced to tell the truth and that way make them break up and Troy would be back to normal.

She looks up to see Troy hugging a girl from the senior class, she was pretty sure the girl was playing soccer not that it really mattered but it was something else to focus on rather than the fact that he boyfriend that she loved and was thinking about having sex before marriage with was just in this to get her into bed. And that was to mush for her to handle right now. She could almost feel the satisfaction Jordan was feeling right now, he wanted to hurt her and he had succeeded.

Gabriella bites the inside of her cheek before speaking. "If.. If this is true why would he spend nearly six months with me?" He smirks he was getting her exactly where he wanted her. She was questioning herself and their relationship. Maybe he should feel bad about hurting her but he was really telling her the truth and everyone deserved to know the truth about their partner.

Right?

"You were a challenge Gabriella. He was bored and he wanted something to play with." He said like it was no big deal but to Gabriella it was heart breaking and world altering. She looked down at her hands trying to comprehend the information she had been fed from Jordan. She thinks for a moment wondering if she should really believe someone who Troy had punched just a few weeks earlier. Had it to do with her or was Jordan just pissing him off?

Her rational side kicked in and she looked up at Jordan. She should talk to Troy before she jumped to any conclusion of what Jordan just said. She looked away from him when she saw Troy walking over to them or more like stumbling over to them since he was to drunk to walk straight. She looked him in the eyes and there was something about them that seemed more determinate than ever to make his way to them. Or more like to make his way to Jordan because he now dark blue eyes was digging holes into him.

"Hey Bolton!" He smirks as Troy balance himself against the table. They were staring each other down and neither wanted to give in. Gabriella could tell that they were an argument without words but she had no idea why or about what. Or she did know but she didn't want to believe it.

"Maybe we should get you home Troy?" Gabriella asks softly and looks at her boyfriend. Carefully she get up and walks over to him and puts her hands on his back, she could feel how he relaxed under her fingers and let out a small breath. "Come on Troy." She tugs slightly at his t-shirt making him turn around and face her.

He puts his arm around her shoulders and let her help him out of the house, but they don't make it far when they hear Jordan shout. "Remember what I said Gabriella!" Gabriella have use all her strength to forcing Troy forward.

"What did he say?!" Troy demands at once knowing that whatever Jordan said could hurt his relationship with Gabriella and that was the last thing he wanted right now. "What did he say!" He demands once again not even giving Gabriella a chance to talk. He was frantic and needed to know what she knew right now!

"We can talk about it tomorrow when you are sober! Right now you are just acting irrational and will probably do something stupid so let's get home and we will talk tomorrow I promise!" She replies harshly to him. She was tiered and just wanted to go to sleep. She doesn't wait for him to answer, she just keep walking forward to get to him car.

The car ride was silent and Troy felt bad for the way he had acted earlier and was glancing at Gabriella while she drove. She looked pretty when she focused on the road, she was always pretty but it was something in that moment when she just looked so focused and decisive. Her hair was in a fishbone braid, at least that was what he had been told it was called, that rested softly over her almost bare shoulder.

She drove up on his driveway and leaned back in the seat and looked at him after cutting the engine. They just looked at each other for a moment before she opened the door and got out of the car leaving him there knowing she was mad at him. He sighs and get out as well and follow her to the glass door that led to his room as they shut the door behind them he wraps his arms around her small waist pulling her back close to his chest he leaned his forehead down to her neck. "I am sorry." He whispers against the soft skin, placing a soft kiss on the skin trying to mend the wound he had caused. "I am really sorry for being an idiot." He ads when she remains quiet.

She takes a deep breath, even if it is tempting to bring up what Jordan said right now she knew that it would end badly because she was tiered and he was drunk it was a recipe for disaster. "We will talk about it tomorrow." She says softly and turns around in his arms and place a chaste kiss on his cheek then she makes her way out of his grip and makes her way to the bathroom.

She was still mad at him.

* * *

He woke up at 8.43 because she 'accidentally' hit him with her elbow. His head was pounding and he was thirsty. Slowly he sits up and sees Gabriella sitting on the side of his bed fully dressed in some loose fitting jeans and a grey t-shirt. It was rare to see her in loose fitting clothes or even casual clothing. " _You should always dress proper! You never know who you might run into!_ " She had said when he asked her why she was always dressed well. But she was prepared with water for him and some aspirin. Knowing her she had been prepared since last night with this since she knew how bad hangovers he got when he mixed vodka and beer.

He chugged the water down with his aspirin and he felt better no way near good but he felt better. "You wanna talk about last night?" He knows he want to even if he felt like shit. She nods slightly but before saying anything she leans in and kiss him softly on the mouth. She wanted something good from this day in case Jordan was right.

She had been tossing and turning all night only getting a few hours of sleep. Jordan's voice had been ringing in her head and she didn't know how to handle it and every time she had turned around and looked at Troy he had looked so peaceful and innocent and she didn't have the heart to wake him just because she couldn't sleep. But also it helped her to focus on him instead of the conversation they are about to have.

"Yeah let's talk." She says in a quiet tone. How do you start a conversation like that? How do you accuse the man you love of betrayal? She look into those blue eyes that always made her smile. She took a deep breath. "I assume Jordan is jealous or is feeling lonely or that you are rejecting him." She begins trying to justify what she is about to say to him. "He said that you only started to date me to take my virginity because you were bored and I was a challenge." She says expecting him to reassure her at once that was not the case, that Jordan was stupid or that she had just caught his interest and she turned out to be a cool person. Anything was better than the silence he was producing now. "Because its not true right?" She knows that if she even have to ask that question its not good.

Troy looked everywhere but her when she asked her question because he knows he have to figure out a good answer to save himself and save their relationship. But all he came up was blank because what she had just said was true and there was no way to make that sound good or make him sound like a trustworthy person at this point. He tries to take her hand in his in a attempt to soothe her but she was not having it and just pulled it back. "I can explain Gabriella…" He begins and only a guilty person says those words but he was guilty of everything she said.

She gets up from the bed holding her hand over her mouth trying not to scream out in agony. This was not happening. The tears came and she just lost it. She had just been a toy to him and she had considered giving him her virginity! She can feel his hand on her shoulder. She never noticed that he had followed her movement. "Don't touch me!" She says in a low tone she didn't even know she could produce.

His eyes looked almost as hurt as hers but she didn't believe the act he was selling because he was obviously acting trying so save himself. "It changed… I changed and I love spending time with you!" He was reaching for straws and tried to make sense in this situation. To explain to her that she was the best thing that happened to him even if it started out as a game to him.

She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself down but it was impossible she could only get shallow breathes and her eyes producing more tears by the second. She was heartbroken and she just wanted to get out of here. So she begins to collect her things she had neatly folded on his computer chair and slowly put them into her bag waiting for something to tell her that this is a nightmare and she haven't woken up yet. But all she can hear Troy trying to form a sentence that made sense and explained why he acted the way he did. But he can't.

"I am gonna go." Gabriella says in quiet tone looking away from him. She could not handle seeing his hurt face. She wanted so badly to believe him that something changed along the way but how can she trust anything he says when he began everything with lies.

"Please don't?" He asks. His voice gave away the fact that he was close to tears and he was doing everything in his power to keep it in. He would not break down in front of her. "I really can explain." He tries again.

Gabriella just shakes her head as the tears was calming down and she could face him. "You had six months to tell me and you didn't. I don't feel like there is much to say." She turns around and put her bag on her shoulder.

"At least let me drive you home." He offers in a desperate attempt to buy time and maybe get her to listen to him and give him a second chance. Even if he knew he didn't deserve one.

"No Troy I want to be as far away as possible from you right now." She says and before he can stop her she exit the room and slams the glass door behind her forcing her legs to move faster to get out of his driveway and hopefully his life.

Troy who had never had to deal with heartbreak before felt rage burning inside him. He was so mad at himself for letting her get away! How could he be so stupid to think that she wouldn't find out about it. Even more so why did he think he could trust Jordan to shut up about it! Without thinking he picks up the nearest object that was a glass ball his grandma had given him for good luck when he was younger and throwing it straight to the glass door making it smash into thousand little pieces. Just like his heart.

It doesn't take long before his father is down there with him and he just looks at his son that is staring at the broken glass door. "What happened Troy?!" He sound angry and worried at the same time thinking that maybe someone tried to break into their house.

Slowly he turned around and faced his father with tears in his eyes. "I fucked up dad…"

* * *

He had spent the majority of his weekend in his bed refusing to move. He wouldn't eat or drink something even if his parents asked every other hour. The only time he left the bed was to go to the bathroom other than that he was in bed feeling sorry for himself and texting to Gabriella hoping she would answer. But she never did and it was not like he was surprised he just wished that she would change her mind and give him a chance to explain now that he had time to figure what to actually say.

But as he walked down the hallway with a sweatshirt trying to cover himself from the world he could feel the pointing and staring because he looked like shit. He knew this, you don't looks like superstar when you spend the weekend crying and barley sleeping. He also why he had never had a serious relationship before because heartbreak sucks big time and you just want to hate the world and scream at everyone that was happy and in love.

He takes a wrong turn so he could get to Gabriella's locker before she arrived. Again people was staring, pointing and whispering as he stopped by Gabriella's locker and pushed a small paper inside asking her to meet him at the rooftop at lunch and then he leaves making his way to his locker where his friends including Jordan was standing waiting for him to show up. His heart began racing and anger was rushing inside his body wanting to just kill him right this moment and as he closed in on his friends that instinct didn't fade it only grew stronger. And it only took a "Hey Bolton!" From Jordan to make Troy snap at this moment. He had no right to even talk to him right now.

"You fucking told her!" He just says before punching him right in the eye. "You should be fucking quiet!" And another punch from Troy. He wanted to kill Jordan.

"The fuck man?!" Jordan seemed surprised about the abuse that came his way. "I didn't do anything!" He says trying to cover his face from the punches that kept coming from the furious Troy whom now take a grip on his shirt around his neck and push him up against the lockers that stood close by.

Chad and Zeke seemed shocked by Troy's sudden outburst and could barely move not knowing what to do or even what had happened to cause this.

"You should have kept you mouth shut!" He shoves him harder against the metal making Jordan's head bang against it. Troy wanted him to hurt just as much as he was hurting right now because of him even though it would never come close. He had lost Gabriella and was betrayed by someone he had called friend.

Chad was acting now and was able to get Troy of Jordan just in time. The rest of the student body had gathered around them curious about the spectacle Troy had created and someone had gotten a teacher that looked confused at the situation. Troy Bolton had never started a fight before and he couldn't understand why he would do it now in his last semester.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked, Troy didn't even know his name. He wasn't sure he had even had him in any class during the years he had been here.

"He attacked me out of nowhere!" Jordan says in a instant playing the victim and right now he was. But in Troy's eyes he was the guy who had ruined his life and he wouldn't stop here to hurt Jordan!

"Principle office right now!" The two boys just nods and slowly start following him down the hallway and as he walked her could see a pair of brown eyes he knew just to well. They connect for a moment and he told himself that she seemed worried about him. She probably wasn't but he liked his version better right now.

* * *

Gabriella had cried the entire weekend and her friends and parents had taken turns comforting her even if nothing had helped her feel better. She wanted to be in Troy's arms and wanted his comfort but at the same time she wanted to be as far away as possible for him. She hated that she loved him and the thought that he would do something like this had never crossed her mind.

She had read every text he had written to her, they were pretty much the same, to give him a second chance and to let him explain and all she wanted to do was to say yes but she just put the phone down and continued to cry and now he was getting into fights and was supposedly expelled for a week.

She really didn't know what to make of the situation.

"How are you holding up Gabriella?" Sharpay asks breaking the trance Gabriella was in. Quickly she was puts back the note Troy had written her and she might have gone but he had been sent home and she was left wondering if she should call him or if she should just ignore it, probably the later because he didn't deserve her pity.

"I've been better." Gabriella answers honestly and smiles a small smile to her friend. "I just can't get Troy out of my head." She says honestly wanting nothing more than have Troy back in her life and to be back in his arm and let her comfort her and make her feel better.

But she couldn't have him.

"Come on Gabriella." Sharpay says and puts her arm around Gabriella's slim shoulders and start to drag her down to the cafeteria to get some food into her. She hadn't eaten, what felt like weeks but it was only hours since breakfast. "You will get over him Gabriella." Sharpay tries to comfort her and she only nods because if she would talk she would break out crying.

She could feel her phone buzz and when she get it out of her bag she sees it from Troy, slowly she opens it and reads what is inside.

 _I am sorry for what I did, for lying to you_

 _and for making you feel less then amazing._

 _I do really care about you. You are the first_

 _And only person I truly cared about and_

 _I hope that I can make it up to you and that_

 _One day you can forgive me. But I won't contact you_

 _I won't speak to you. Come to me when you are_

 _Ready and I will be waiting for you_

 _Always yours T._

And Gabriella didn't know how to react to it nor how to respond to it so she just closes her screen and continues walking to the cafeteria hoping that she would wake from this nightmare she now called life.


	16. Chapter 16: Defense

**Hello! Here is the next chapter in my story and I will do two more chapters and then it will done! And I have some ideas for that either there will be a sequal of this one or one with more angst and drama.**

 **Anyway I went on vacction for a week and took some mush needed time off and had some digital detox.**

 **Hope you enjoy this love S.**

* * *

Heartbroken the dictionary explains it as crushed with sorrow or grief. But to Troy that seemed to kind of words. His world was inside out, he can't sleep, he can't breathe and he can't play basketball to save his life. But every time he checks his phone he is hoping and praying that she would have left a message or sent him a text telling him that she is ready to talk it trough and get back together. But he was equally disappointed when he had to realize that she wasn't so willing to forgive and forget.

It had been two weeks, four days and five hours since he screwed up big time and let her walk out the door or she had more likely stormed out and wanted nothing to do with him ever again but he couldn't stop hoping and wishing that she would change he mind that's probably why it felt like his heart broke a little more whenever she saw her and she was laughing with a guy she knew from church. So he quickly returns to his group of friends trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Sharpay is having her big party on Saturday are you coming?" Zeke sounded excited and how couldn't he be? He had been going out with her and they were becoming more and more serious by the minute. Zeke really liked her and they seemed to make each other happy and balance each other out.

Sharpay had a big party every spring at her parents' country club it was the weekend before they opened up for the season and they allowed alcohol in a attempt to buy their kids love. Her dad was a successful business man and was traveling a lot and often their mother came along to keep him company and help with his image as a devoted husband and father even if he was never home.

"No.." Troy mutters and just shrugs his shoulders. He never missed a party and certainly not the biggest party of the year. They all saw that he was miserable and the sparkle he had in his eyes earlier was completely gone. He had lost weight and his shoulders was constantly slumped looking down on the ground to avoid eye contact with people in case they would see his blood shot eyes both from sleepless nights and a lot of crying.

"Troy come on you need to get out some..." Chad begins but the second he sees his best friend's eyes he stops. They had known each other since kindergarten and he had never seen him this broken and lost.

"Sharpay is Gabriella's best friend. I think its best to stay away." Again he glance over to Gabriella who seemed care free and not bothered by their break up at all and that hurt even more. She was supposed to be as heartbroken as he was if not more. But she wasn't the one who had grown a heart and real feelings for the first time. He was the one who had fallen in love when he never thought he could.

Zeke looks uncomfortable and shifts his weight between his feet before looking back at his friend. "She was supposed to meet some guy for a movie…" Chad looked at Zeke trying to make him take it back. But it was impossible. But Troy just remains in his position letting the words sink in and trying to be okay with it. But he wasn't okay with it he wanted to go over to Gabriella and scream at her.

But the bell stops him. Forcing him to class. But all he could think about was the fact that they had been broken up less than three weeks and she was ready to move on from him when he could barely breathe and in his mind that just wasn't fair.

But what he didn't know was that Zeke had gotten the information wrong.

"Like I said Sharpay is Gabriella's best friend…" He mutters and forces himself to not break down in tears instead he starts the short walk to the classroom trying to forget everything about this awful nightmare that he now called life.

* * *

She could see him from a distance and he seemed like a shell of his former self. He was wearing sweatshirts that were too big for him, his eye's hallow and empty as if they were looking for something or someone and they were. They looked for her. She could feel his glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. But her mind he forced back to her company.

Douglas Erickson. Or Doug like everyone called him was tall and lanky guy who had gotten more acne then anyone else in their year, braces to correct his uneven teeth and had glasses that framed his green eyes. He was not attractive but she liked his kindness and silly humor. It was what she needed right now. They had known each other through the church since they were six and had been friends on and off but had drifted apart a bit since starting high school. But it seemed like they had found their way back to each other over the last couple of weeks.

And Gabriella was obvious to this but Doug had been crushing on her since both of them hit puberty and had always hoped that she would wake up and feel the same way he did. Then she started to date Troy and he had hoped that they would break up and she would realize what a good guy she had known all along. But this did not seem to occur to Gabriella.

They had agreed to take a group of kids to the movies from the church that otherwise wouldn't be able to afford it. She felt the need to do something good since she had been neglecting the church during her relationship with Troy.

"So you know maybe after we have been to the movies we could get some ice cream?" Douglas asks, his voice getting caught in his throat slightly. He was nervous but she didn't understand why. They had known each other for years and getting ice cream after the movie was a great idea!

"That sounds great!" She replies in a enthusiastic voice and he began smiling a big smile when she spoke again. "The kids will love it!" As her smile grows bigger his is fading slightly. That was not what he had meant but he was to shy to actually tell her that. Worried that she would laugh at him.

"Yeah that is what I thought as well. Kids love ice cream right!" He was trying to sound as excited she was but he wanted some alone time with her and now it was ruined by some stupid kids.

The bell destroying any chance he had to actually correct her or ask her out on a real date.

"I gotta go but I'll see you Saturday okay?" She doesn't wait for his answer she just hurries down the hallway trying to not be late to her class or run into Troy that was heading in the same direction as her.

Three weeks since they broke up and he was laying in his bed trying not to think about the fact that she right now was at the movies with some new dude that was everything he wasn't. And he knew she deserved someone great but he wanted her to give him a second chance because he had changed for the better when she was with him. His friends had tried to convince him that he should come to the party and that Zeke would keep Sharpay busy so she wouldn't even know that he was there. He wasn't in the mood for a party, he wanted to continue to wallow in his own misery.

He wondered if they would kiss and if she would compare him to this new guy? Or would she wait until the third date just to be sure? Would he notice how soft and full her lips was or that when she did watch a movie she was completely emerged into the screen and nothing could break her focus.

This he notice how amazing she was without even trying?

* * *

His wallowing was interrupted by his dad. "Hey Troy." He continues to staring into the ceiling. He was not in the mood to hear his father's pep-talk and his story about his first heartbreak when he was 16. He had heard it before and right now he just wanted to be left alone. "You want to go out for a run?" He continues when his son remains quiet.

"No…" He mutters from the bed hoping that his father would leave him alone, but he knew that was to mush to ask for. Both of his parents was supposed to be in Chicago and do some talks and presentations over the last week but his dad had said he would stay home to make sure that Troy would be on his feet again, so the odds of him actually leaving him alone right now was slim.

"Want to go to a kickboxing class and get some of that anger out?" He asks again, anything to make sure his son actually left the house and got some air and see people that weren't him.

"No dad I want to be left alone just like have been for the last three weeks!" He snaps at his dad, at least he got a reaction that wasn't indifferent. He knew that his son was hurting and all he wanted to was to make him feel better and usually exercise did the trick but not this time around it seemed. Slowly he makes his way into his son room that was to clean to belong to a teenage boy.

"Let it out Troy. Scream, shout, break something just not the door we just fixed it." Jack tries to lighten the mood as he looks at his son that remained on the bed and completely focused on the ceiling. He had never seen his son like this before and Jack had always known that when Troy got his first heartbreak he would suffer a lot since he was just like himself, never let anyone in so they can't hurt you and when he eventually did he let someone in it did end in heartbreak.

"What good will that do? I won't get her back…" He was back to muttering.

"Sometimes it's not about getting them back but letting go and moving on." Jack in the kindest way possible.

Troy just huffs. He had every intention to get her back and was just waiting for her to come around and give him a second chance.

Even if the chances seemed smaller than ever right now.

"Can you just leave me alone…" He mutters again and his dad sighs and nods before leaving his son room but not before telling him the same thing he had for the last three weeks.

"I am here for you Troy." And then closes the door behind him leaving his son to hoping and whishing upon a star because if there was a god he would not do this.

* * *

Gabriella and Doug had finished their night at the movies and ice cream parlor with the kids. The kids had loved every second of it and Gabriella had praised Doug for the great idea he had come up with and Gabriella felt better for helping some kids to have a night of fun and forgetting about the situation most of these kids had at home. She had also forgotten about the heartbreak she was going though and Troy for a while. 'Don't think about him… He is probably at Shar's right now and has found a new girl.' She focuses her attention to Doug and smiles before speaking.

"Again Doug this was a great idea and the kids have loved it!" He smiles awkwardly and nods slightly to her compliment. He was planning to ask her out but wasn't sure how she would react to it. "I don't know if this would interest you but my friend is having a party and maybe we could just stop by and have some fun?" She asks softly.

"Yeah sure.. That sounds fun." Again being very awkward and unsure on how he should actually react to a proposal like this. He had never been asked to a party before nor attended one since he was more involved with the church and chess club and they rarely got invited to things like this.

Gabriella motions to her car with her head and he follows behind her like a puppy and they start the drive to the country club were the party was being held. The club was on the out skirts of the city so the enormous golf course could unfold in its glory.

"I promise I won't keep you for long… I just want to say hi to some friends.." Gabriella explains to him after it being quiet for a while in the car. She realizes that people will probably think she is moving on fast and that Doug was her new boyfriend that she wanted to show off for the rest of the school.

"Its okay… I could use some party experience." He tries to joke even if it was horrible Gabriella giggles softly to be kind. She had her second realization that she and Doug had never spent time alone and never outside of church. That's probably why it felt a bit awkward and stiff.

She turns right so she got into the parking lot of the club. She could feel small droplets coming down from the sky and she quickly takes Doug's hand hurries inside before the rain will start pouring down. Once they are inside the music is loud and there is a lot of people there who is pushing up against each other and standing along the walls trying to have conversations and drinking their drinks.

"I have to find Sharpay and Tay!" Gabriella shouts over the music to Doug who nods and feels happy when she takes his hand in hers to not lose him when they push through the crowded room. She is not surprised when she saw Sharpay standing up on a staircase looking over the crowd, like a queen watching her people. The dress that was short and glittery in silver fabric only enhanced that feeling. She felt underdressed compared to her friend in her simple white lace dress but then again she always felt underdressed compared to Sharpay. Taylor was not far behind Sharpay but she was busy making out with her boyfriend.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella shouts as she closes the space between when she almost halfway up the stairs and she get's the attention of the queen herself. She squeals and rushes down to embrace her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"I didn't think you would come!?" She asks surprised when she releases her grip on her best friend.

"Well I had to come to my best friend big party!" The friends hug again but are interrupted by a very drunk Chad.

"You show up here with your new boyfriend while Troy is trying his hardest to not call you every day?! How fucking dare you!?" He was angry but Gabriella didn't understand becaue Doug was a friend.

"Doug is a friend Chad! And its not like Troy cares anyway!" Gabriella snaps back and look at her to best friends with confusion. Where did he get this information from that Doug was her boyfriend? Or was he just having a drunk rant trying to protect his best friend and hide the fact that he was a lying as hole that she would never forgive.

"Not cares?! He is miserable! Have you seen him playing basketball lately? He sucks! All because he misses you!" He gets out and Taylor doesn't know how to calm him down. Gabriella wanted to believe the words of this drunk and just turn around and rush home to Troy. But she knows better,

"Well then he should have been honest if he cares so mush!" She was angry and hurt. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She just wanted to have some fun with her friends before going home and remember how mush everything in her body hurt and just thinking about Troy would make her eyes water.

"Chad stop it! She is allowed to do whatever she wants!" Taylor tries to calm her boyfriend down but it only made him more angry.

"No! She deserves to know what a bitch she is for hurting my best friend!" He went for the kill. She had never been called a bitch before and before she can defend herself a new voice joins the conversation. A voice she knew so well and made her entire body weak.

"Call her bitch again and I will hurt you!" It was Troy. She turned around and saw him standing there, just jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special and the t-shirt seemed loose on him now since he had lost weight during the last three week. All because he missed her and was not able to function properly.

"But.." Chad begins and Troy just shakes his head. No one was allowed to disrespect the girl who still held his heart. Doug seemed to take a step back when he saw the way Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. It was love. "I will leave I didn't think you would be here…" He mutters and starts to turn around to walk away.

"No!" Gabriella was a little too eager when she said that but she didn't care. She knew he would break her heart again but she wanted him. "We must learn to be in the same room." She smooth's over the situation even if she hoped that he knew how much she missed him and loved him.

"Yeah I guess we must.." He shrugs and looks down on his dirty vans. "Now that you have gotten a new boyfriend and all." He tried to sound happy for her he really did but he hated it and just wanted to kill him.

"He is not my boyfriend." Again she was to eager to assure him her heart still belonged to him and no-one else and for a second she was sure she saw a small smile on his perfect face and for the first time in three weeks he seemed happy.

"Sorry my bad.." And he walks down the stairs.

* * *

Later that night she finds him sitting outside by the pool and she decides to join him. She had given Doug a ride home and had just gotten back and wanted to see if they could figure this out and maybe find away back to each other. If not as a couple but maybe as friends.

"Was anything you said to me true?" She questions bracing herself for the truth that was about to come knowing she might not like it one bit and it would only hurt her more but at least she would know the truth and just not the version she had been told by Jordan.

He laughs slightly and nods before speaking. "All of it… I started out with the intention of getting you into bed but then I got to know you and I find out you are amazing and wonderful in every possible way and I just fell for you like no tomorrow…" He laughs again and looks at her. God he had missed her.

She nods uncertain if he was actually telling her the truth. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" She questions.

"I was scared that you would run away… And I know that if you had gotten the truth from me then maybe it wouldn't have been as bad but I was so scared of how you would react so I just kept pushing it forward hoping you would never found out about it.." He answers her honestly.

"Well I ran away…" She smiles softly her eyes start to water because this is not what she had expected him to answer. He sounded to truthful and honest. She wants to believe him. "How do I know you are telling the truth now?"

He shrugs. "You don't… But I have missed you for these three weeks. I have lost weight because I have not been able to eat or sleep knowing what I did to you." Slowly she puts a hand on his cheek feeling the stubble under her hand.

"I am not just going to forgive and move on…" His heart I beating faster as she begins to speak hoping she was headed the way he thought she was headed. "But I do want to be with you." She bites her lower lip.

"And I want to be with you… I will do whatever it takes." Now he was the eager one and she smiles.

"Then kiss me…" He leans in and place his lips on top of hers feeling so mush anxiety, hurt and confusion leaving his body when he could kiss her again. They break apart from their kiss and just look at each other before he spoke.

"I love you…"

"I love you to…"


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness and Luck

**Hello! This is mostly a filler chapter but also tieing up some lose ends before the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **Mush love S**

* * *

His mother had decided that this was a good idea. His father did not like the idea he hated Gabriella at the moment and was not likely to like her family either since they were completely opposite so he couldn't see how possible this night could end well. But his mother had slaved in the kitchen for hours, brought out her best china and cleaned the entire house to impress Gabriella's parents. She wanted them all to get along even if they did they believed in a imaginary person. Their children were together so they should be able to get along and share a meal every once in a while, she had explained to his father when he had asked why they were having dinner. His mother had made her pot roast that everyone loved and the Montez family was no exception.

"So Troy have you decided where you will attend this fall?" Maria asks him trying to break the tension that lingered over the table. He could feel that everyone was staring at him and he hated that, especially Jose's if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

He clears his throat before speaking trying to sound confident even if he wasn't. "Yeah.. Stanford." He looks at his family and his girlfriend's family who seemed to have lost their ability to speak. "Go cardinals!" He ads in a attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work though the tension still hung heavy in the air.

Jack was staring out Gabriella. Making her very uncomfortable and quiet, but then again Jose had the same effect on Troy. So it was up to their mothers to make this evening a good one. But with this staring contest it was hard to have a conversation. So small talk was the only talking that happened at this dinner table. And it was not the nice evening Lucille had planned for them to have.

"So Maria Troy tells me you are a teacher. What do you teach?" Lucille asks the woman across the table trying her hardest to make this a good dinner. This was the first time they met each other and they should be nice to each other and wanting to get to know each other but that was next to impossible if the fathers was hating on the other child.

"Yes I am." Maria answers slightly to fast. "I teach English and Spanish in middle school and I just love it!" She smiles to Lucille. "But its nothing to compare to your job. A world renown doctor that must be exhausting and so fulfilling?" She question trying desperately to keep to conversation going.

Troy sighs. He hated that everyone seemed to be stars truck by his parents. Their job was not more important than Maria's or anyone else's and Lucille knows this very well so she does what she always does, she shrugs and plays it cool. "Yes it is but it certainly not as fulfilling as teaching children!"

Again it was awkward silence.

"How about dessert?" Troy asks and rises up from the table and start collecting the plates around the table. Anything to not have to sit in this tension anymore and Gabriella followed suit and helped him to clear the table and following him out to the kitchen where it was quiet but there was no tension! "How much can our dad's us?" He asks his girlfriend when their parents are out of hearing reach.

Gabriella puts the dishes down in the sink before turning to her boyfriend. "I don't know but our mom's seems to like each other." She smiles softly. She wraps her arms around his waist pulling herself closer to him. He smelled nice like he always did, but he must have changed body wash because he smelled different. "Did you change your body wash?" She asks.

He just smiles softly to her without answering her question and kiss her softly on the forehead as he puts and arm around her shoulder and pulls her even closer. He wished this dinner was over soon so he could spend some alone time with Gabriella instead of having her father's eyes on him the entire time. "No I had to use dad's cause I was out." He finally answers her question.

"I like yours better." She mutters into his neck and place a soft kiss there before looking up at him. "We should really get out there before the tension breaks the room." He sighs but nods. She was right if their parents didn't start to loosen up soon there was no chance in hell that they would get along ever or their mothers was trying their best to get along it was the fathers that refused to give them a second chance.

"Yeah I rather stay here." He mumbles before kissing her on the mouth and pulls her closer again. His free hand burying it self into her dark curls and his other arm trying to pull her closer if that was humanly possible. He had been away from her for three weeks and he never ever wanted to feel like he was losing her again, he would do anything in his power to make her feel loved and wanted by him. Their small make out session was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I know many ways to get the dessert out on the table but I don't think making out is one of them." A teasing tone said. It was his mother and the embarrassment didn't feel as bad as if his father had walked in on them at least according to Troy. Gabriella on the other hand blushed furiously and just wanted to go and hide.

"I'll put on the coffee." Troy just replies ignoring his mother's remark. In a more comfortable silence the three of them made dessert ready and was soon done and was headed out to the other trio that sat in silence even if Maria did try to have a conversation with Jack about the weather.

Troy just took a deep breath and asked. "Who wants coffee?" Hoping that this tension would end soon.

But he would have no such luck.

* * *

The tension had eased a bit when Troy and Gabriella had excused themselves from the table and went to hide in his room, with the door open since Gabriella's parents were here but with his room being in the basement they pretty much had privacy anyway and it was not like he was going to do anything drastic when the parents was upstairs. They were sitting on the couch and Troy was trying to get Gabriella on the same page as he was but was failing.

"I really thought they would like each other." Gabriella mutters while Troy was trying to kiss her neck to make her forget about the fact that their parents were on floor above them but she was making that impossible.

"In their defense your dad hates me and my dad hates you. And my dad just happens be quite small minded and if he hates you he hates your entire family." He explains when he realizes that she won't give in to him right now. "I mean when we left your dad was talking to my mom and complimented her on the apple-pie, which I made by the way." His mother was an amazing cook but somehow when it came to baking she was awful and anything she baked was to be avoided.

She smiled to him when he mentions this. "I think it very hot that you can bake." Again he had her attention. She was surprised when she learned that he could bake, even if it was something simple as an apple crumble pie. "And you are right they will probably cool off and be civilized next time they have dinner." She ads and refocuses on him by placing her lips on to his.

He responds to her kiss like there was no tomorrow and for a moment he forgets that their parents was upstairs but is pulled back to reality when Gabriella pulls back and just look at him for a moment. "I can bake something for you to." He offers in his deep voice. "Maybe they will but I won't attend that dinner." He chuckles before kissing her again.

He had missed her they had both been busy lately and had barley seen each other. She had been with her friends, busy in the church and helped tutoring students before the finals and he had been with his friends, prepping for the finals and his final game as a wildcat. In between that they had very little time together and today which was planned to spend together had been interrupted by the family dinner. So here they are.

"I would like that." She giggles and bites her lower lip something he found incredibly sexy. Slowly he pushes her down against the couch and slowly climbing on top of her. His hand was moving up her thigh pushing the lace dress out of the way as he climbs higher. "Troy.." She breathes heavily while his mouth was attaching her neck. "We need to stop." She breathes out.

"Why?" He asks against her neck. His hand was teasing against the line of her panties making her breath heavier.

"Because our parents are upstairs." She breathes again and that was enough for Troy to cool off a bit. "But maybe when you have played the final game we can have some alone time." She suggest again biting her lower lip and her cheeks blushed slightly at this suggestion. There was something in her tone to suggest that she was trying to imply something more.

But before he can asks anything else they are interrupted by Lucille who is shouting for them to come up.

"We can talk another day." Gabriella mumbles and pushes him off her and is quickly of the couch and on her way up the stairs leaving him behind confused and wondering. But that was also interrupted when his mother shouts again for him to say good bye to their guests.

* * *

That Monday Gabriella had shocked her friends by telling them something she never thought she say anytime soon or before her wedding night but she had said it and she was sure of her choice. She was going to have sex with Troy Bolton this Friday after the play offs. It was his last game and it just felt right plus her parents were going to be out of town over the weekend so she knew they would be left alone.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asks her best not really sure if she was being honest or she was just playing with them. She never thought that Gabriella would have sex before marriage even less so when they had recently broken up because of his lying. So it was just shocking that Gabriella would even consider having sex with him right now.

"Yes I am." There was no hesitation or question about it, she loved him and he loved her and she wanted to show him that. Even if she knew that she didn't have to go all the way she wanted to do it with him. He was the right person and it was the right time.

"Well then we have to get you to the mall to get some new underwear." The blonde speaks up. She was not surprised really. She knew that Gabriella wanted to be normal and the promise she made when she was a child was not going to easy to keep when hormones kicked in and Troy Bolton came into the picture; heck she wanted to have sex with Troy Bolton! But besides that she knew that Gabriella loved him and wanted to be intimate with him. They were good for each other. Even if she herself wasn't his biggest fan at the moment.

Gabriella blushed at this comment she might be ready to have sex but she was not ready to talk about it with her friends. "I think the one's I have will be fine." She mutters under her breath and opens her locker and dives into it trying to avoid her friend's comment. But maybe they had a point and she turns around to her friends. "What is expected by the way?" She questions her friends.

Taylor smiles and Sharpay looks very happy at this question. "Well something sexy of course!" Sharpay answers quickly. "I am thinking red and lace." She ads making Gabriella blush even more.

"You can wear whatever you want Gabriella. When I had sex for the first time I wore basic underwear." Taylor. "And with Chad I wore blue satin. Whatever you are comfortable in!" She explains to her best friend.

Gabriella just looks at her friends wondering how she could get to know two people who was so different and call them both her best friends. "Obviously we have some difference of opinion here." Her blush calming down as they started to talk about something else. "We'll see okay. I'll think about it." She answers and Sharpay just sighs and shakes her head while Taylor smiles to her accepting her answer.

"And we respect that.." Taylor answers. The bell rings telling them that is time to attend class and this discussion is postponed until next break.

* * *

Jordan looked at Troy when he was holding Gabriella in his arms and just looked happy and carefree. He was surprised when she forgave Troy for his lies and even more so that she took him back after the lies. Troy and Jordan had barley talked since Troy had hit him and he couldn't really blame him, he had ruined his life by breaking them apart. There was no forgiveness for doing that. But he was going to give that a try anyway. With slow steps he starts to the short journey up to Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella is the first of the pair to notice him, Troy was busy hiding in her neck but looks up when she stops giggling and squirming in his grip. At once he could see that his carefree face tensed up when he saw him walking up, he was ready to punch him again if he needed to. He stands in front of them with Gabriella between them and right now that felt the safest for his face.

In reality he didn't want to do this but his mother knew Gabriella's mother so of course she had found out what had happened and him being beaten by Troy didn't help him and here he stood in front of his former friend and Gabriella forced to apologize by his mother. And he was more scared of her then he was of being beaten by Troy again. "Look I am sorry for what I did." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Gabriella and Troy seem confused. It was not like he meant it they could both tell that mush. But Gabriella also knew his parents and they are quite strict. Stricter then hers and that was saying something.

"It's okay Jordan." Gabriella answers in her sweet and warm tone. Like she always answers people, even the ones who were trying to do right. Even if they didn't mean it. She could almost feel Troy's confusion and his rage he felt towards Jordan. But she hit him in the ribcage with her elbow but still remaining composed. "You were simply feeling lonely." She gives him the answer.

Jordan looked confused at them but nods at the answers she was giving him. "Yeah sure…" He answers her and then walks away from them.

"Why didn't you let me hit him?" Troy asks once Jordan was out of sight and hearing range. He wanted to hit him even if it meant that he would miss his last game which was his last chance to take home the championships. But he would gladly miss that if it meant kicking Jordan's ass again.

Gabriella turns around in his arm and look into his eyes. "Because it wouldn't do anything good." She says in the sweet tone of hers. "His parents are worse than mine and probably his mother forced him to do this." Troy looked confused and has no idea what his parents had to do with this. She smiles before speaking again. "He doesn't care that what he did was wrong and you getting suspended again the week as you final game is not good and I don't want you to miss your last chance to be a wildcat." His face softens at her explanation. She was just looking out for him.

"You are way too good for me." He smiles and kisses her forehead softly and wraps her tightly in his arms.

"I know." She giggles and wraps her arms around his waist and breathes his scent. He must have bought his normal body wash again because he smelled like himself again. And she loved it. "I love you." She mutters into his chest.

"I love you to." He whispers into her hair.

And across the hall there was a pair of brown eyes that looked at the couple and smiles softly and he wishes that he hadn't broken them up but what done is done and he had the luck to be forgiven by Gabriella even if he didn't deserve it at all. He deserved to be punched by Troy again and he knows that she stopped him for Troy's sake and not for his. But he was thankful anyway and try to earn her forgiveness she had already given him. Sometimes you have to have luck on your side.


	18. Chapter 18: Always

**Its here.. The final chapter of my story and its bittersweet but its nice to have it done. I hope you enjoy it and leave me some love!**

 **I think I will write a sequal but I need to do some thinking with the storyline and things like that and christmas is coming up and will be superbusy with work and family things.**

 **But until then mush love and thank you for continued support especially to pumpkinking5 for leaving reviews and love at every chapter than you love!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and like the end of this story.**

 **Love S**

* * *

She had been acting weird all day and he could not figure out why she had been so giggly and happy. Not that he minded her in this mood no he loved her more when she was this happy and it was taking the edge of him. He was filled to the brim with stress and anxiety with the game that was taking place tonight, it was his last game as a wildcat and he wanted to make sure that he makes them champions for one last time before heading off to college.

They had snuck up to the rooftop during free period and just ignored the rest of the school to get some peace and quiet before the game tonight. Her back was resting in the corning of the small bench that stood along the railing and her legs was rested over his lap and his fingers was moving gently over the smooth skin on her thigh pushing the white lace dress slightly upwards exposing more skin.

"How are you feeling?" Her soft voice broke the silence, she could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was stressed and anxious. She also knew this because he had told her this earlier this week that he was freaking out about not winning his last game at East high. What if he left as a loser and would forever be remembered as the guy who screwed up on his last game.

"Stressed." He murmurs without looking up from her legs, letting his hand wander up her thigh a bit higher. "But I think it will be fine when I get into the locker room and get in the zone with the guys." He ads still not looking up at her. Scared to show weakness in front of her.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." She moves over so her arm is around his shoulder and let her hand play with his hair in an attempt to calm him down and get him to relax. Her other hand she place on his cheek forcing him to look at her. "You will do great you always do Troy." She comforts him.

Even if they were forehead to forehead he was looking down on the lace of her dress trying to outline of the pattern of the lace with his eyes. He didn't want her to see him vulnerable but her soft motions on the back of his head was relaxing and making him grab softly on her thigh. "I don't always do great." He murmurs. His insecure side coming out, it was rarely allowed out but in moments like these he felt safe enough to let it out.

* * *

"I think you should give yourself more credit." She placed a small kiss on his forehead, making him finally to meet her eye. She could see the insecurity and storm in his eyes.

"Maybe." He murmurs.

"No not maybe you should." She says in a sterner voice. "You should be more proud of your accomplishments." She continues. "You are incredible smart." She says in soft tone. "You are an amazing basketball player." She states the obvious. "You are kind, loving and sweet." And she continues to tell him all his good sides and qualities before ending it with. "I know because it what makes me loves you." She leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips.

He looks at her for a long time and states like so many times before. "I don't deserve you and your love."

"Yes you do because I give it to you freely. So stop thinking like that." Troy just have to smile because she was right in a relationship where the other one is constantly looking for validation there is no real future.

"Okay I will. But I will continue to sulk about the game." He chuckles gently before smiling that bright smile of his.

"That you have the right to do." She giggles but they are interrupted when the bell rings, telling them that it's time to go to class.

* * *

The game was here and he had changed into his Wildcat uniform for the last time. It was bittersweet. But it still felt weird knowing he would never play with this team again after this night. But that was a few hours from now. Right now was the thing that mattered and what he needed to focus on. He looked around the locker room where his friends and team mates were getting ready for the game, some talking to each other and some to themselves but they were trying to pump themselves up.

"Guys!" A male voice interrupted the team. Everyone focused their attention to their coach that stood in the middle of the room. "For some of you this is your last game at this school with this team. I know some of you are probably freaking out. But you have to put that aside because right now I need you all to do your best and just have fun because that is usually when we wins!" He says to the team to motivate them and it works! Just like the years before for the seniors before him. The team burst out in cheers and start dunking each other's backs to get more excited about the game and go out and win this thing.

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad screams out.

"WILDCATS!" The team answers.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

The entire team starts the journey out to their court with Troy going last like he always does. The closer they got to the court they could hear the crowd cheering them on hoping that they would take home the championships just like they had previous years and he was not about let his school down, he would not let his team down and most importantly he would not let himself down, he was leaving this school as a champion and nothing would come in his way of that.

"LET'S GO TEAM"

He could hear the cheer squad in a distance. He takes a deep breath and closes is eyes for a second before stepping out to the court where the crowd was cheering him on like a superstar and he felt right at home.

"Our very own star Troy Bolton!" The announcers shouts out when he is in the middle of the court waiting out the crowd, but there is just one person he is focused on, Gabriella was standing in a sea of people yet she was the one standing out to him and the only one he wanted to focus on. She was smiling to him and the look they were sharing could have lasted a lifetime but is broken by the whistle telling them it's time to play.

One last time.

* * *

It was the after party and there was no surprise that they had won or it was quite a surprise the other team had sucked big time and how they had gotten to the championships where a question Troy wanted an answer to. Maybe they were just tiered he didn't know but they had won either way and he was happy to get the chance to leave his high school life as a winner.

"My parents are out of town tonight do you want to spend the night?" Gabriella says innocently and glances up at Troy. He looks down to her with a wondering look. He knew something was up she had been acting differently all night long. He places a kiss on forehead waiting for some sort of explanation. "I just don't want to be alone." Still having that innocent look, that was just a bit too innocent.

"Well I can't leave my girl alone can I?" Placing another kiss on her forehead and letting his arm pull her a bit closer to his warm body. "Is there something you want to tell me? You have been acting weird all week." He murmurs into her head and waits for her answer, while the party was going on around them. Their friends were happy that they had won, the music was playing, people dancing and drinking. It was a good party. There was no denying that and he should be in a better mood but even with his friends around him and his girl by his side.

He should be enjoying his last victory party but he just wanted to home and get into bed, all the anxiety he had been carrying over the week was finally wearing off and making him incredible tiered. His thoughts are interrupted by Gabriella's squirming in his arms. He leaned down slightly trying to make eyes contact "I thought that maybe we could celebrate on or own." She looks up and meets his blue that twinkle and his head tilts slightly wondering if she was saying that he thought she was saying. "But if you don't want to we can just stay here." She ads quietly and looks down on her feet.

Troy puts his fingers under her chin and pulls it up and leans down and places his lips on hers in a soft kiss. "We should definitely celebrate at your place." He murmurs into her mouth and kisses her again. He had no idea where this night was going but he was willing to find out, anything to not have to spend another moment at this stupid party. He breaks their kiss and starts to move her slowly towards the front door leaving their friends wondering what was going on but was soon back to their conversation and dancing quickly enough.

Troy and Gabriella was out the door and into his car faster than lighting. The tension was building in the car and Troy found it hard to breathe and Gabriella found it hard to even look at him knowing that soon enough she would give herself to Troy fully. It was nerve-racking and exciting and everything in between all at the same time. But mostly it was exciting and felt good to share this part of her with him.

The ride was done faster than she expected and they stood awkwardly at her front door just looking at one and other waiting for the other to make the first move. "Maybe we should get inside?" Troy suggests and Gabriella gets her keys out to open the door and get them inside. They throw of their shoes before she tugs at his hand leading him up to her room and he sits down on her bed waiting for her to make a move.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." She says before he has an actual chance to say or do anything and hurries into her small bathroom catching her breathe and fixing her makeup slightly by putting on a bit more lipstick and brushing her teeth to make sure she is fresh when she kisses Troy when she gets back to her room and she also looks at herself in the mirror taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she would face Troy again but to her surprise she finds herself to be calm and not as freaked out as she expected herself to be. When she come back a few minutes later she find that Troy had lighten all the candles in her room and sits on the edge of her bed. "Why did you light the candles?" She questions.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Just trying to be a romantic I guess." He smiles softly and waits for her next move, he had decided that she was in complete control tonight and he would just follow along. She decides to sits down next to him looking him in the eyes, he pushes a lock of hair out of her face and leans in to kiss her softly and puts a hand on her waist to pull her closer. Her hand wanders up to the collar of his blue checkered shirt and pulls him down with her on her bed.

They move upwards to her pillows and he start to attack her neck with slow kisses and his hand move up her thigh in long teasing motions on the outside pushing her lace dress upwards. She let a soft moan escape her mouth and Troy focuses more on the point where her neck and shoulder met and the moans seemed to come more frequent this may also be because his hand was close to her panties. His mouth wander up to her mouth again and kiss her slowly and nibbling softly on her lower lip before breaking their kiss.

"We should get you out of your clothes." Gabriella murmurs before letting her mouth wander along his jawline and down his neck while trying to unbutton his shirt which she was failing at. She stops her actions on his neck to focus on his shirt but is interrupted when he is attacking her neck making it near impossible to focus on the little blue buttons. "Troy." She breathes out heavily.

"Gab?" He questions into her neck in that teasing tone of his. He had the upper hand right now and he loved it. His finger snaked their way into her underwear feeling the wetness he was the cause of and finding her clit and press it gently before moving it circular motions making her hips move slightly upwards to his hips making him groan along with her. He removes his fingers from her and decides to help her to get his shirt off by rolling over and letting Gabriella get on top and she gets the point. And slowly unbuttons his shirt and let her mouth follow along with every new inch of skin showing she placed a kiss there before going lower when she get to his jeans she wanders up again and leave a trail of kisses behind.

Troy moves to sit up and struggles a bit to get the shirt of his body showing of his perfectly sculpted upper body, he grabs a hold on Gabriella's thighs as she start to kiss his shoulder and neck and up to his earlobe making him moan softly. She could feel him growing harder by the second and she had no idea how to let him know that she wanted to all the way tonight so she sits up and just look at him for a moment before speaking. "I want to have sex tonight." She says softly, she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to admit this to him.

He sits quiet for a moment to take this information in even if he sort of knew it already. "Okay…" He replies before saying. "Are you sure? It's a big step.." He looks her in the eyes trying to find the slightest hesitation in her eyes. But he found none only that glimmer in her eyes she had when she was excited about something.

"I am sure." She smiles and leans down and kisses him softly and he responds equally as soft. His hands running up to her waist and up to her neck and finds the zipper and start to pull it down when it is down he moves his hands to the hem of her dress and pulls it upwards and off her body leaving her in a pale pink lace underwear. He places his mouth on her neck and moves down to the trim of her bra and moves up to her neck again but unlike before he takes his time and enjoys every inch of her skin. "Oh god…" She breathes out.

Slowly he moves her so she is on her back and he is on top. Their mouth meet again in a slow and long kiss. Gabriella wrap her arms around his neck dragging her nails along his upper back. He breaks the kiss and place his forehead on hers. "I would love to have sex with you believe me I would but I don't have any condoms with me?" He says. He might be horny but he was not going to risk being a teenage dad.

Gabriella smiles to him before speaking. "No worries I bought a box yesterday. There in the drawer."

"Of course you did. You are always prepared aren't you?" He chuckles and nibbling at her earlobe. He moves down along her body over her chest that was heaving and down her stomach, along her pantie line and down to her inner thigh. Her hands were griping at his hair every time he was near her sex that wanted to be touched by him. But he was playing a teasing game and enjoyed every second of it. His mouth moved up again the same it came and landed on her mouth while his hands was going around her back to unhook her bra which he did successfully and she let him pull it off her. His mouth wrap around her nipple making her back arch by the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh Troy…" She moans before he moves over to the other nipple making her back arch more and her hips moves up towards his and she could feel that he was just as aroused as she was. Again he moves down on her and his fingers hook on her underwear and pull them down leaving her completely exposed, he had seen her naked before but there was something with candle light that made her skin glow more the usual she was hot when she was aroused making him more aroused then he already was but he puts some restrains on him and lowers his head to her sex and let his tongue touch her clit and his finger go inside her wetness. "Oh please Troy!" She grips his hair and pushes her hips upwards and just as she was about to go over the edge he stopped. "What are you doing?!" She almost screams at him.

"I stopped. You are not very horny after you had your orgasm, you are worse than me!" He replies in the teasing tone of his. "And I was planning to make you scream my name with other parts of my body." He murmurs over her mouth before kissing her making her taste herself. She was not slow to start to unbutton his jeans and tug them of his leg and he helping by kicking them of and ending up on the floor. "I like the way you think."

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" She asks softly feeling selfish for not thinking of him sooner.

He places a kiss on her forehead. "No… I will explode if you just touch me and I want tonight to be about you." He smiles; she takes his face in her hands and kisses him. "Are you still sure about this?" He questions. She nods and he opens the small drawer and takes out a condom of the box she had already opened. Before he has the chance to open it she snatches it from him and put it in her mouth and let her hands pull down his boxer briefs, letting his penis spring free, just like his pants he helped her off with them. She opens the small foil square taking out the condom and in slow motion she put it on him, making him groan when her hand touch his skin and then just leans back down on her back waiting for him to make the first move.

"I am ready.." She whispers and he lays down over her just looking her taking in this moment.

"I love you.." He says and kisses her softly. "Tell me if it hurt or if you want to stop… Just talk to me." He is serious and waits for her answer.

"I love you to… And you know I will." She gives him a small peck and then Troy enters her for the first time. It doesn't hurt but it feel different she notices, she also note that Troy is groaning and breathing heavy against her shoulder trying to control himself then he moves gently one time and then again. It still doesn't hurt like everyone said it would, it was just a different feeling but it felt good.

"Is it good for you?" Troy questions as he moves in and out of her slowly still breathing heavily, her legs was griping around his hips harder making him slip deeper into her and her moan slightly higher and griping his shoulders, giving him all the answer he needed. So he continued in the same pace.

She kisses his shoulder and nip at the skin trying to contain screaming and alarming the neighbors. "Could you use your fingers?" She asks between her breathes that only intense when his thumb on her clit. "Oh god.."

"I agree." Troy mutters into her ear and tries his hardest to slow down when he feels that he is close to the edge. "Are you close?" Moving his thumb faster in an attempt to make her come with him as his says this.

"Not that close…" Gabriella murmurs. "But you can come if you want." And that was pretty much it for Troy who came a few thrust later and dropped his weight on her small frame but showers her neck and chest in small kisses and continues down over her breast and stomach and finally get to her vagina to get her of as well with his tongue and fingers like he always did and it worked like it always did making her body completely limb like his body was.

He crawls up next to her laying on his stomach and looks at her with loving eyes. "That was great…" He gets out and pushes some sticky curls out of her sweaty forehead. "You don't regret doing this before your wedding night?" He question worried that she would regret her decision to have sex with him, like he worried over all their first together.

She lay on her side and trace some patterns on his shoulder before speaking. "Absolutely no regrets. It was amazing." She smiles to him and places a small kiss on his shoulder and continues to look to him with a blissful look. "So congratulation wildcat on winning the last championship." She says after a moment of silence.

"Well I will be a cardinal in the fall…" He says softly.

"It doesn't sound as good… Besides to me you will always be a wildcat." They look at each other before he kisses her. "If you are okay with that?" She questions.

"I will always be your wildcat." He replies. "And you will always be the girl who thought me how to love…" Because at the end of the day that was the biggest lesson he had learned this year is that even when you don't want to give in to something, just give in and you might get to know a new side of yourself, like how to love.

* * *

 **Two months later.**

He had done it. He had graduated at the top of his class and as a valedictorian with a full ride to Stanford. He was the poster child of academic success. He was happy that he was done with his high school carrier but he also wished he was a year younger so he would be able to be with Gabriella or that she was a year older. But that wasn't the case and so he would just have to deal with it and he also knew they would make it.

"How are you feeling?" Her soft voice spoke as they were driving form his house to a party to celebrate with the rest of the seniors. They had been celebrating with his family and friends all evening, she had also been introduced to all his family who seemed to love her.

"Exhausted." He answers honestly and really wanted to stay at home and curl under the covers and just go to sleep but he also wanted to be a part of the last party and say good bye to the people who had been his classmates for the last four years. "But maybe you could wake me up." He says and winks to her knowing she would be slightly embarrassed and blush making her look so innocent.

"Shut up Troy!" She smacks his arms gently. "You know I am not in the mood for anything when I am on my period." This was true. Something he had learned last month when she actually had told him about her cramps and mood swings.

"That is why I asked my mom to buy a chocolate cake and not peanut butter which is my actual favorite." He answers and smiles to her. "That is love babe." He chuckles.

"I know. And I love you to." She replies knowing that Troy preferred to show his love though actions instead of words and if it came in the form of chocolate who was she to complain how he showed his love for her. "Are you worried about the future?" She asks quietly knowing that after the summer they would be thousand miles apart.

He sighs. "Yes and no. If we stay dedicated to our relationship I think we can make it work, we will be apart but I do really think we can make it." He says not even bringing up college because she is just interested in their future and he honestly believes what he is saying, he just didn't understand how hard long distance would be for both of them.

"Good because I believe so to. Just so we are on the same page." She smiles and just as her boyfriend she believes this will last but the reality was mush harsher then either of them realized.

But that is a story for another time.


End file.
